Joyeux Noël !
by Babydracky
Summary: Lorsque Dumbledore, le farfelu directeur de Poudlard, décide d'organiser les festivités de Noël... Vous pouvez vous attendre au pire!
1. Vendredi 19 décembre Le dîner

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG et peut être lue par un public de tout âge. Les personnages peuvent avoir un langage quelque peu cru, de temps à autre, mais toujours dans une limite raisonnable. C'est juste des paroles qui sont utilisées tous les jours par les jeunes gens que nous côtoyons tous. Désolée si certaines des paroles pourraient vous choquer, ça n'est pas le but, mais je préférais vous prévenir. Pas de spoilers du tome V « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». 

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers ! 

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il donc pour ce Noël à Poudlard ??? Pourquoi les élèves sont-ils aussi agités ??? C'est encore un coup de leur farfelu de directeur !

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, mais également celui de Harry, vous comprendrez qu'ils soient omniprésents dans cette fic.

Avant d'entamer cette fic, je tenais à vous faire savoir qu'elle a été écrite pour une de mes amies, Bénédicte, afin qu'elle puisse la publier dans son fanzine. Je vous donnerai l'adresse de son site Internet sur ma page personnelle afin que vous puissiez jeter un œil sur ce qu'elle fait. Elle a publié à l'heure actuelle deux fanzines sur Harry Potter. Cette fic est à ce jour en cours de parution dans son fanzine, où elle est illustrée par une fabuleuse dessinatrice, Caro !

**Je voudrais également faire de gros bisous à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent dans l'écriture, et plus particulièrement ma Jess à moi, ma p'tite âme Chichisushi, ma Flo-Flo, Marie-Angèle qui me pervertit chaque jour un peu plus , Takiko qui illustre toujours aussi merveilleusement et gentiment mes fics et Béné qui m'a laissé mettre en ligne cette fic !**

**Encore un mot : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à Caro (CMX) !!!!!!!!**

**J'espère de tout cœur que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira !!! Soyeux gentils et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!! Bisous tout plein !!!**

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« QUOI ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Un cri d'horreur et d'abomination venait de s'élever dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves avaient exprimé leur stupéfaction d'une seule voix et se tenaient tous là, assis, les bras pendants, les bouches béantes et les yeux exorbités.  

Dumbledore, quant à lui, affichait un sourire satisfait et paisible, il ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu du coup de tonnerre qui venait de s'abattre sur ses élèves, et cela entièrement par sa faute.

Harry tentait, tant bien que mal, d'assimiler les paroles de Dumbledore qui venaient de retentir dans la Grande Salle et qui semblaient avoir figé tous les élèves sur place. C'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Il avait dû mal entendre !!! Il pria très fort et supplia le Seigneur Tout Puissant de lui accorder un peu de répit, de faire que ses oreilles aient mal entendu, qu'il ait souffert d'une courte déformation auditive ! C'est impossible cria son esprit, alors que la même constatation s'éleva de la table des Serpentard.

« C'est impossible ! », s'était écrié Drago Malefoy d'une voix outrée, mais ferme ! « Hors de question !!! », avait-il ajouté d'une voix plus forte et légèrement plus aiguë et plus agacée.

« Voyons, Monsieur Malefoy », lui sourit Dumbledore, de ce sourire si chaleureux qui lui était propre. « Restez calme. »

« Que je reste calme ?!!! », répondit Malefoy du tac au tac. « Que je reste calme, alors que vous venez de nous annoncer la pire des stupidités qui soit !!! »

Harry aurait bien sauté à la gorge de Malefoy pour son manque de respect devenu sempiternel envers le Professeur Dumbledore, si pour une fois, la seule et l'unique, il n'était pas d'accord avec les propos du blond « décoloré ». C'était une idée stupide ! Complètement et définitivement stupide ! 

« Ha, ha, ha… », le rire cristallin et chaleureux de Dumbledore raisonna dans toute la salle. Comment diantre se faisait-il que Dumbledore ne réagisse pas mal aux insultes mal contenues de Malefoy ? Harry se posa très sérieusement la question, se voyant déjà en train de lui coller sa main dans la figure, s'il avait été le destinataire de ces répliques farouches ! 

« Monsieur Malefoy », reprit Dumbledore, toujours aussi aimablement, « je suis sûr que vous constaterez par vous même que cette idée n'a rien de stupide, et qu'ainsi que tous vos camarades, vous serez heureux de passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard. »

Eh oui, c'était cette annonce qui avait mis tous les élèves de Poudlard en état de choc ! Cette année, tous les élèves se devaient de rester à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël, et cette éventualité, disons le même clairement, cette obligation n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter grand monde. Surtout, annoncée la veille du départ en vacances de la plupart des élèves de l'école.

« Oh non », gémit Lavande, « je devais aller à Paris avec maman pour faire toutes les boutiques de cosmétiques et de parfums !!! Elle m'avait même promis qu'elle m'emmènerait chez Jean-Louis David pour me faire faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux !!! C'est horrible !!! Que vais devenir ??? »

« Quelle injustice !!! », rouspéta Ron, « Quand je pense que ça aurait été la première année durant laquelle on aurait pu fêter Noël sans le moindre Serpentard à l'horizon !!! Pas un, pas le plus petit qui soit, aucun, nada !!! Et là, **il** vient de briser tous nos espoirs, toutes nos aspirations à une paix, aussi éphémère soit-elle. Notre harmonie, notre quête de tranquillité, ont été anéanties en même pas une minute, en à peine quelques mots !!! On vient de passer de zéro Serpentard à Noël à la maison complète !!! Merci du cadeau ! »

La réplique de Ron était quelque peu théâtrale, frôlant la pire des tragédies grecques jamais écrites, cependant, Harry qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'usage de la parole, ne put qu'acquiescer, car pour lui aussi cette annonce était synonyme d'enfer et de damnation !!!

« C'est l'abomination de la désolation », renchérirent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

Alors que des contestations fusaient des quatre coins de la salle, et que certains élèves pleuraient à chaudes larmes à l'idée de dire adieu à leurs vacances aux Baléares, ou à leurs séjours dans les plus célèbres stations de sports d'hiver, Dumbledore reprit calmement la parole.

_Plus calme et détaché, tu meurs_, pensa Harry.

« Bien, mes enfants, je suis convaincu que nous passerons de très bonnes fêtes ensemble ». Dumbledore traversa la salle du regard, puis regarda ses collègues un à un. Tous semblaient plus ou moins satisfaits de cette décision, tous, sauf le Professeur Rogue qui, lui, affichait le même dégoût qui se lisait sur la plupart des visages des élèves appartenant à sa maison. Inutile d'aller chercher bien loin, d'être voyant ou devin pour deviner le cours actuel de ses pensées… _N'est-il donc pas suffisant que je supporte ces petits idiots durant toute l'année scolaire ?!! Pourquoi faut-il donc qu'en plus je me les coltine durant les vacances ? Durant les seuls moments où j'ai espoir de les voir quitter l'école ?!!! _

Harry n'eut pas de mal à se rendre compte que le Professeur Rogue semblait aussi ravi que la plupart des élèves présents, et qu'il lançait des regards désolés, mais furieux aussi, aux élèves de sa maison. Quand Harry reporta son regard sur Malefoy, il se rendit compte que la pâleur habituelle du garçon n'avait rien en comparaison avec la couleur qu'il arborait actuellement ! Il était livide, voire transparent ! Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi déçu par cette décision, il aurait été ravi de se réjouir de la mine déconfite du Serpentard.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je reste à Poudlard durant les vacances !!! », hurla pratiquement Malefoy articulant la moindre syllabe, soutenu par les clameurs de ses camarades, mais aussi par celles de  certaines personnes appartenant à d'autres maisons, parmi lesquels figuraient même des Poufsouffle ! 

_On aura tout vu_, pensa Harry qui restait définitivement spectateur des événements.

Malefoy fulminait littéralement de rage à présent, et il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la fumée lui sortir par les narines. Père lui avait promis de l'emmener avec lui pour une réunion de mages noirs, organisée la veille du Réveillon, au plus profond d'une des forêt les plus sombres des Carpates. Hors de question qu'il rate ça ! Père ne permettrait jamais ça !!! Père… Le cerveau de Malefoy venait de se réactiver.

« Je vais le dire à mon père et croyez-moi, jamais il… »

« Monsieur Malefoy », l'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix amusée, « Votre père nous a déjà donné son accord, ainsi que tous les parents des élèves ici présents. »

« QUOI ???????!!!!!! », hurla Malefoy au bord de l'hystérie, son cri de désespoir suivi d'interjections diverses et variées de nombreux autres élèves. Certains semblaient mortifiés, d'autres étaient au bord des larmes. Harry, quant à lui, décida de se résigner à son pauvre sort, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être chanceux.

« Bien sûr », répondit Dumbledore presque étonné. « Tous vos parents ont été prévenus de ce projet et ont donné leur accord… »

Alors que la salle s'était plongée dans un mutisme tout à fait inhabituel et tout à fait étranger à l'heure du dîner, et alors que chaque élève maudissait sa bonne étoile de l'avoir si vicieusement abandonné, Dumbledore reprit la parole d'une voix particulièrement enjouée et qui se voulait communicative.

« Nous fêterons donc Noël le plus dignement possible, tous ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !!! »

« Tu parles ! », murmurèrent certains.

« C'est quand que je dois me pendre ? », souffla ironiquement un Serdaigle.

« J'vais vomir », renchérit un Serpentard.

« Mais, ce n'est pas tout », ajouta Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves le fixèrent comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abatte sur eux afin de les noyer sans pitié. Ils s'étaient tous tus en attendant que le Professeur Dumbledore termine sa phrase, n'osant plus respirer de peur de provoquer un cataclysme.

_Rien de pire ne peut nous arriver de toute façon_, pensa Harry d'un air défaitiste.

_Je vais tuer ce vieux fou_, pensa Malefoy au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Poudlard, comme chaque année, sera décorée pour héberger dignement les festivités… »

_Jusque là tout va bien_, pensa Harry.

« Chaque personne habitant le château ayant accepté avec grande joie d'y participer… »

_Jusque là tout va bien_, pensa Malefoy.

« Je vous demanderai donc de faire de même ! »

_Ouais_… Pensa Harry plutôt confiant.

_M'ouais_… Pensa Malefoy plutôt dubitatif.

« Des activités seront organisées et vous êtes tous conviés à y participer… »

_Dans tes rêves vieux fou_, pensa Malefoy.

_Du moment que ce n'est pas emballer les innombrables cadeaux de Dudley plus vite que son ombre_, pensa Harry.

« …à moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire perdre des points à votre maison », termina Dumbledore dans un sourire entendu, qui sous-entendait que ce point ne souffrait aucune discussion !

_Je le déteste_, s'étrangla pratiquement Malefoy.

_Malefoy va finir par s'étouffer_, sourit malicieusement Harry.

« De plus, de nombreuses **surprises** vous attendront tous les jours…!!! »

L'accentuation du mot « surprises », de même que la phrase laissée en suspens en effraya plus d'un.

_Quoi ?_ Pensa Harry.

_Je le hais_, pensa Malefoy.

« Et… »

Tous les élèves sursautèrent en même temps, ils avaient espéré que s'en était tout, mais non, leur torture semblait sans fin.

_Oh non_, pensa Harry.

_Quoi encore ?_ voulut crier Malefoy.

« Pour que Noël soit Noël, il me semble qu'il ne faut pas oublier quelque chose de très important… »

Tous les élèves le fixaient, ne pouvant même plus chercher à réfléchir tant leurs cerveaux semblaient avoir reçu des dommages irréversibles en à peine un quart d'heure, (qui soyons francs, avait des allures d'interminables heures à leurs yeux !), s'attendant cette fois-ci à voir s'abattre sur leurs têtes les foudres de Jupiter !

Dumbledore semblait s'amuser de plus en plus et leur souffla comme sur le ton de la confidence, « Les cadeaux !!! Noël ne serait pas Noël sans les cadeaux, mes enfants ».

De nombreuses épaules s'affaissèrent, et de nombreux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Ce n'était que ça ! Bien sûr, il était logique de faire des cadeaux à ses amis, rien d'exceptionnel et d'extravagant là-dedans ! Effrayés et perturbés comme ils l'étaient, ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête !

Tout à coup des petites bulles multicolores apparurent devant chacun des élèves, de même que devant les professeurs, et lorsque celles-ci éclatèrent, les élèves purent voir de petites enveloppes apparaître sur leur assiette. Tous fixaient ces enveloppes, comme il est de coutume que les vaches regardent passer les trains, s'attendant presque à les voir leur exploser à la figure.

« Dans l'enveloppe qui se trouve devant vous, vous découvrirez le nom de la personne à qui vous devrez faire un cadeau le soir de Noël, à minuit précise, durant le banquet. Vous vous **devrez** de lui remettre son cadeau en main propre, muni de votre petit carton où figure son nom ! », ajouta Dumbledore une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

De nombreux élèves s'étaient déjà jetés sur les enveloppes afin de découvrir le nom de la personne à laquelle il serait « obligé » de faire un cadeau. Cependant, celles-ci semblaient fermées à la colle-glue !

« Ah, ah, ah… ». Le rire chaleureux de Dumbledore, qui résonnait à présent aux oreilles des élèves comme un rire diabolique, les interrompus. « Ne soyez pas si pressés ! Ces enveloppes ont été ensorcelées pour ne s'ouvrir qu'à partir de minuit ce soir. »

Les élèves parurent déçus, voire frustrés, ou peut-être bien terrifiés.

Harry se dit qu'encore une fois Dumbledore faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence. En effet, il n'était pas farfelu au point de se confronter à à peu près cinq cents élèves en furie devant la découverte du nom « maudit » de la personne à qui ils devraient faire un cadeau…

« Sur ce, bon appétit mes enfants !!! »

Dumbledore claqua des mains et de succulents mets apparurent sur la table, cependant, aucun des élèves ne sembla les remarquer. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, le dîner se déroula sans le moindre incident, mais surtout dans un calme quasiment monastique.     

« Apocalypse now, le remake », souffla Fred.

« La nuit des morts vivants, le retour, tu veux dire… », répliqua George.

« Dead or alive II », se risqua Neville.

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Alors ??? Juste un petit mot, siouplait !**


	2. Vendredi 19 décembre 00h00

Bonjour à tous !!! J'avoue que là vous m'avez énormément surprise… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir autant de reviews pour cette fic… Certes, je tiens à toutes mes fics, vu que je prends plaisir à les écrire, mais celle-ci est quand même celle qui me demande le moins de travail et le moins de sérieux…

**En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que vous êtes nombreux à l'avoir lue, et surtout à l'avoir appréciée !!! J'espère vraiment qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !!! Maintenant, bien que je sois tout à fait heureuse de toutes les gentilles choses que vous m'avez dites, je suis presque paniquée à l'idée de vous décevoir avec les chapitres à venir !!!**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans le premier chapitre, cette fic est réellement écrite dans le but de faire rire les lecteurs, pour vous faire passer un bon moment… Je m'y consacre actuellement car elle m'est moins « difficile » à écrire… Je pense la finir sous peu, l'inspiration et le courage étant à nouveau là !!!**

**Je vous laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre tranquillement… La mise en forme est quelque peu particulière, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop… J'ose espérer que je vous relirai sous peu pour savoir ce que vous aurez pensé de cette suite…**

**Désolée si le disclamer n'apparaît pas sur ce nouveau chapitre, mais vous savez peut-être déjà que j'ai toujours des problèmes avec mon programme Word et que ma fonction copier/coller ne marche pas, alors je vous demanderai de le lire sur le chapitre précédent !**

**Sinon, à titre de renseignements, mais aussi pour rassurer certains de mes « revieweurs » fidèles,  cette fic sera mise en ligne toutes les semaines ! Cependant, aucune inquiétude à avoir, la publication de cette fic n'altèrera en rien, la mise en ligne de mes deux autres fics qui continueront à être publiées toutes les semaines alternativement ! Voilà ! Rassurés ???**

**Bisous tout plein à vous tous !!!!!!!**

**Enormes mamours à ma Jess (supportrice number one confirmée et affirmée !!!), à ma Flo-Flo, à Marie-Angèle (on oserait se défiler ???), à ma p'tite âme et à Véro (talentueuse et passionnée d'écriture !)**

**Falyla**** : **Coucou !!! Ouah !!! Ma première « revieweuse » sur cette nouvelle fic !!! Je suis bien contente !!! C'est vrai que le moral n'est pas trop là ces temps-ci… Mais je vais faire aller !!! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic te plaira même si elle est beaucoup moins travaillée que les deux autres sur lesquelles je m'affère… J'ai réellement hâte de lire ton nouveau texte !!! Hum… Manger du « lion », hein… Bonne idée, ça !!! Bisous tout plein et à très bientôt j'espère !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Coucou toi !!! Contente de voir que cette nouvelle fic t'enthousiasme autant que les précédentes !!! Je te suis reconnaissante de me soutenir !!! Ca me fait chaud au cœur !!! Concernant les cadeaux… Nous verrons bien… Plus tard, bien plus tard… Bisous !!!!!!!

**Jenali**** : **Salut !!! C'est gentil à toi de « reviewer » cette nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !!! Oui, oui… Pauvres élèves comme tu dis… Et encore, si tu savais ce que je leur prépare… Bisous !!!

**Lady Yoko Crystal**** : **Merci de ta review! C'est vrai que cette histoire n'a rien d'original… Mais ça n'était pas vraiment le but… Toutefois, je pense que cette fic, même bien loin d'être transcendante, aura quelques petits moments des plus intéressants ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

**Miya Black**** : **Merci de ta review ! Oh, on pense déjà aux cadeaux… Mais nous avons encore le temps… Bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Linnie**** : **Sadique ? Moi, sadique ??!!! Loin de là ma chère Linnie… Je n'y suis pour rien, moi ! Je ne fais que transcrire les faits !!! Le seul coupable n'est autre que celui qui a orchestré toute cette « affaire » !!! Harry et Drago « perturbés » il y aura ! Réponse : Not slash ! Sorry…

**Alana chantelune**** : **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te sera aussi « poilante » !

**Kamori12**** : **Hi "boing-girl" !!! Contente de savoir que ma fic t'a plu, j'espère réellement qu'il en sera de même pour la suite et que tu me le feras savoir ! Bien « boing » à toi !!!

**Angelinadelacour**** : **Salut toi ! Ah… Les fameuses enveloppes… je ne soufflerai mot… Oh, tu sais, ça me fait plaisir de faire plaisir à mes amis, alors… Comme j'aime écrire, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'accepter d'écrire une fic pour une autre amie… Mais je lui ai tout de suite dit que je ne pourrais pas énormément m'investir… C'est pourquoi cette fic sera quelque peu superficielle comparée aux autres…

**Loumiolla ****: **Bonjour toi !!! Je ne rappelle pas t'avoir déjà lue, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies mes fics !!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me « reviewer » !

**Pitinad**** : **Coucou toi !!! Ca faisait un bail !!! Cela me fait très plaisir de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle fic !!! Je suis ravie de voir qu'elle te plaît, elle aussi ! C'est vrai que ce sont encore de nouveaux caractères que nous découvrons pour les persos, mais je n'aime pas les limiter à une seule vision et interprétation… J'espère aussi que, bien que complètement différente, cette fic garde ma patte ! Pour répondre à ta question, les cadeaux ne s'offrent pas réciproquement, par exemple, Harry peut avoir Cho sur son carton, qui elle aura Hermione, qui cette dernière aura Ginny… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Quant aux couples, ce n'est pas du tout le sujet principal de l'histoire… Désolée ! Et… Très Joyeux Anniversaire à toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alexiel**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !!! Pour ce qui est des histoires de cadeaux, je ne soufflerai mot !!!

**Hannange**** : **Contente que la fic te plaise !!! Quant aux réactions des persos, tu en auras encore de bien bonnes !!!

**Paprika Star**** : **Coucou !!! Ah, ah!!! Qui a eu qui??? Ben, vous verrez ! Heureuse de savoir que la fic te plaît !!! J'aime bien le paprika… Bisous !

**Shiefa Li**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci d'être venue « reviewer » cette nouvelle fic !!! Contente qu'elle te plaise !!! Bisous !

**Misslulu ****: ** Merci à toi d'être venue « reviewer » cette nouvelle fic ! C'est vrai que Dumbledore a fait fort là, et crois-moi, il leur réserve encore beaucoup de « surprises » !

**Saael'**** : **Salut toi ! Alors comme ça, on n'a pas le moral non plus ??? Je compatis, dans le sens littéral ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous tes bisous et tous tes encouragements qui font toujours chaud à mon petit cœur ! Bisous à toi !

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou ma Jess !!! C'est toujours aussi gentil à toi de venir « reviewer » mes chapitres alors que tu les connais déjà… Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir, mais ça, tu le sais déjà !!! Oh, tu sais, je crois que le jour où je serai rassurée quant à mes « qualités » d'écrivain…ne viendra jamais, malheureusement ! Mais comme tu as pu le constater, je me suis remise à bosser sérieusement sur cette fic, et je m'amuse !!! Bisous tout plein de la choupi qui est toujours et encore crevée…

**Zeynel**** : **Merci de ta review ! Ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne délaisserai pas mes autres fics, fais-moi confiance ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour savoir que Drago avait eu le nom de Trelawney ???

**Kalysha**** : **Ah oui, tout le monde y veut des cadeaux… Mais Noël, ça n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, bien que ça ne soit plus si loin que ça ! C'est sûr que si je pouvais avoir un petit cadeau livré à domicile par le « petit » Drago, je ne dirai pas non… Tu me diras, si le cadeau est Drago en personne, c'est encore mieux !

**CMX**** : **Coucou toi !!! Ca faisait longtemps !!! Attention, ça n'est pas un reproche, juste un constat heureux ! Hum… Quelle review !!! Pleine de verve, d'enthousiasme et de compliments !!! Ouah !!! Tout ça pour moi ???!!! Les gens vont vraiment finir par croire que le jury, constitué par les talentueuses « toi-même », « toi » et « ta personne », a été soudoyé par…MOI ! Merci beaucoup pour ce mail très « emporté », il me fait extrêmement plaisir !!! Je sais que tu ne peux raisonnablement pas me « reviewer » à chaque chapitre, mais sache que cela me fait réellement très plaisir lorsque tu le fais !!! Bisous tout plein à « la fan incontestée et incontestable » !!! Une statue à mon effigie… C'est pas un peu trop ça…? Hum… Essaie de m'arranger dessus… STP…

**Top-cerise**** : **Merci de ta gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te fera tout autant rire !

**Zadig**** : **Bonjour ! Merci de ta review ! Je ne sais pas si l'adjectif « intéressant » est le plus approprié pour ma fic… Peut-être « débile » serait-il plus juste ? Zadig, c'est très joli… Est-ce là ton véritable prénom, ou est-ce un pseudonyme ? Si c'est le cas, c'est à cause du Zadig de Voltaire ???

**La vache**** : **AH !!!!!!! Un vache folle qui de surcroît est enragée !!!! Gentille !!! C'est gentil une vache, quoi !!! Sauf quand elle te piétine avec ses gros sabots, ou qu'elle te lâche une grosse bouse… Enfin, bref… Ne te fais pas de soucis, après mûre réflexion, et quelques « petites » menaces, je continuerai mes deux autres fics… Et celle-ci également ! Bisous !

**Miss-Tania**** : **Deux mots : merci beaucoup !

**Nyny**** : **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre !  

**Laika la Louve** : **Bonjour ! Mais dis-moi, vous êtes une meute sur ff.net ??? On n'est plus en sécurité nulle part… Mais non, je déconne, j'aime beaucoup les loups ! T'as vu le film « Wolf » avec Jack Nicholson ??? Je le trouve terrible !!! « Pogner » ? Je suppose, « piocher »… Ca me fait toujours plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux termes !!! Très enrichissant ff.net, très !**

**Caroline Black**** : Coucou Caro ! Merci à toi d'être venue « reviewer » cette nouvelle fic !!! Heureuse de savoir que le premier chapitre t'a fait rire, c'est vrai que je l'aime bien quand même ce premier chapitre… J'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas trop… Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Artemis10** : **Coucou !!! Heureuse de savoir que cette nouvelle fic te plaît également ! Voici la suite !**

**Florelia** : **Salut !!! Oui, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que tu suivais mes trois fics et que tu me faisais toujours la gentillesse de me laisser une « petite » review ! Ca me touche beaucoup !!! Franchement !!! Pourquoi « se coltiner » Harry ??? Tout le monde ne serait-il pas heureux d'avoir eu le nom du grand Harry Potter sur sa carte ??? Ce serait surprenant ! Bisous tout plein !!!  **

**Louve Darkness** : **Je te rassure, il y a une suite ! Alors, mors pas !!! Entre les « vaches enragées », et les « louves des ténèbres », c'est pas que je ne me sens pas rassurée, mais quand même…**

**Babel** : **Salut ! C'est gentil de me soutenir, et bien que ça ne soit pas bien, je suis rassurée par le fait de savoir que je ne suis pas l'auteur qui a le plus de retard dans la mise en ligne de ses nouveaux chapitres !! Heureuse que tu aies aimé cette nouvelle fic, et rassure-toi, suite il y aura pour toutes mes fics !**

**Imoen** : **Eh oui… Noël… J'adore Noël !!! J'envisage de faire durer cette fic jusqu'aux festivités de fin d'année, alors sois rassurée, fic assez longue tu auras ! Bisous tout plein !**

**Katarina :p**** : Oh… On n'aime pas papy Dumbledore ? Moi, c'est un perso que j'apprécie particulièrement… Mais comme on dit, « les goûts et les couleurs »… Heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plaît, et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une petite review !**

**Clau** : **Coucou ma petite clau ! Ne te fais pas de soucis, je n'arrêterai aucune de mes fics en cours ! Je te remercie de ton très gentil mot, et je tenais à te faire savoir que ça me touche beaucoup quand tu me dis que mes fics sont importantes pour toi… Après ça, comment veux-tu que je m'arrête ? Bisous !!!**

**Hathor Barton** : **Juste un petit mot : MERCI ! Bisous à toi !**

**Alfa** : **Coucou toi !!! Contente de savoir que cette fic te plaît ! Tu sais, concernant Drago, tu n'es pas si loin que ça de la réalité ! Bisous !**

**Chichisushi** : **Coucou ma p'tite âme ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes bisous et tous tes encouragements ! Ils me remontent bien le moral, crois-moi ! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette nouvelle fic te plait ! Elle est moins travaillée que les autres, mais je l'aime bien quand même !!! Bisous tout plein et encore une fois merci du fond du cœur ! **

Merci également à **amy shanks** pour son très gentil mail d'encouragements !

**BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE A NAD' (PITINAD) !!!**

                                               **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

00h00 Salle Commune des Gryffondor

« QUOI ????????!!!!!!!!!! »

« JAMAIS DE LA VIE !!!!!!!! »

« PLUTÔT CREUVER DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES !!!!!!!! PLUTÔT BRÛLER VIF DANS LES FLAMMES INSATIABLES DE L'ENFER !!!! »

« POURQUOI ? MAIS, POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE ??? POURQUOI ???»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

00h00   Salle Commune des Serpentard 

« … »

« … »

« … »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

00H09   Salle Commune des Gryffondor 

« Allons, Olivier !!! Arrête de te frapper la tête contre ce mur !!! », répéta Fred pour la énième fois.

« Fred a raison », continua George, « Ca t'avancera à rien de te bousiller la tête contre ce mur ! »

« Ah, ouais ??? », hurla presque le jeune homme, qui avait cessé de se frapper le front contre le mur afin de leur répondre. 

« Mais oui », reprirent les jumeaux en cœur ! « On comprend tout à fait… »

Olivier arrêta de nouveau de se molester la tête, et leur lança un regard noir et haineux, à faire fuir un Hyppogriffe.

« Comprendre ??? **Me** comprendre ??? », cracha-t-il hors de lui. « Comment pouvez-vous me dire ça ???!!! Vous allez _devoir_ faire un cadeau aux deux plus jolies filles de Poufsouffle, alors que **MOI**, je vais devoir faire un cadeau à cette abomination sans cervelle !!!! A ce putois répugnant !!! A ce mollusque dégénéré !!! A ce défectueux du cerveau !!! A cet électroencéphalogramme de poulpe ! A ce Serpentard… serpentardesque !!! Et vous osez me dire que vous me comprenez ???!!! »

« Ok, ok, Dubois… », répondit George, « …mais calme-toi, s'il te plaît.»

« Que je me calme ???!!! », répondit Olivier d'une voix particulièrement aiguë, frôlant l'hystérie, une voix qui aurait pu faire fuir même les plus grandes fanatiques membres de son fan-club.

« Olivier », reprit plus tendrement Fred, « Ca ne t'avancera à rien de te faire du mal… »

« Qui sait ? », répondit ce dernier ayant atteint le stade où sa voix exprimait clairement son état de démence, « Peut-être que si je me fracasse la tête contre ce mur, je ne serai plus obligé de faire un cadeau à ce Troll de… Flint », le nom fut prononcé avec un profond dégoût et Olivier se surpris à « penser », qu'à l'heure actuelle, il aurait trouvé plus ragoûtant de manger une douzaine d'œil d'autruche, chose qu'il avait vu se faire dans des émissions moldues et qui semblaient particulièrement dégoûtantes, que de devoir faire « ça » !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, et d'un comme un accord tacite, attrapèrent leur capitaine et l'attachèrent à une des chaises de la Salle Commune afin de préserver le mur sur lequel il s'était acharné depuis plus de dix minutes. Lorsque les cris de ce dernier se firent insupportables, ils ajoutèrent une touche à leur œuvre en le bâillonnant, rendant ainsi à la Salle Commune un calme et une tranquillité relative. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

00h14   Salle Commune des Serpentard

« Hum… Quelqu'un…connaîtrait-il…une certaine…Hannah Abbot ? », demanda un premier Serpentard.

« Qui ? », lui répondit un second.

« Hannah Abbot !!! », répéta le premier.

« 'Connais pas, et toi ? », répondit le second après mure réflexion et se tournant vers sa voisine.

« Jamais entendu parler… Si t'as de la chance, c'est peut-être pas une Gryffondor… », répondit celle-ci.

« Euh… Et Carol De…De…De Lamotte… Quelque chose… », se hasarda un troisième année.

« Qui ??? », répondirent en écho les trois précédents.

« Carol De Lamotte…truc… Son nom fait plus de trente lettres les gars, et franchement j'peux pas le prononcer ! »

« Encore un de ces noms à la Sang-de-Bourbe !!! », lâcha une voix du fond de la salle.

« Et bien sûr, fallait que ça tombe sur moi !!! », pleura pratiquement le troisième année. 

« Eh bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver un joli cadeau à la moldue pour lui ! »

« Pour elle », se hasarda une deuxième année, « Elle est avec moi en cours d'Enchantements! C'est une Serdaigle. Et son nom se prononce De Lamottepicquetdubecaubordulac, enfin, à peu près… »

« Carol… Et c'est une fille, tu es sûre ? », reprit le troisième année peu confiant.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ça en était une en tout cas ! Et puis, je ne pense pas que la jupe plissée lui irait aussi bien, sinon… D'après ce qu'elle nous a dit en cours, en France, Carol est un prénom féminin…[1] », se justifia la deuxième année.

« C'est une française, alors ? », demanda le troisième année plus pour lui-même.

« Tu a encore des doutes ? T'as vu son nom de famille, non ? », renchérit leur préfet.

« Intéressant… », articula enfin le troisième année un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

00h19   Salle Commune des Gryffondor

« Sob, sob, sob… »

« Neville, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Ginny d'une voix particulièrement douce, qui aurait très certainement fait rougir l'interpellé s'il n'avait pas été aussi désespéré qu'il ne l'était actuellement.

« Sob, sob, sob… », fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

« Allons Neville », reprit-elle encore plus douce en s'asseyant près de lui, sur le sofa qu'il occupait, « Ne pleure plus et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Neville releva le bout de son nez qu'il avait tenu caché entre ses genoux, recroquevillé comme il était, et tenta d'articuler quelque chose.

« Je… Je… », baragouina-t-il entre deux reniflements.

Puis il éclata en sanglots. Ses épaules secouées frénétiquement par ses pleurs. Il s'était jeté dans les bras de Ginny,  et s'était agrippé à elle comme un naufragé à une bouée. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer et menaçait de s'étouffer d'ici peu s'il ne reprenait pas bientôt sa respiration.

Les jumeaux, ayant vu la scène de loin, se précipitèrent pour remonter les bretelles de ce voyou qui était à présent affalé sur les genoux de leur petite sœur chérie, fragile et sans défense devant ce gros pervers !

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient l'air menaçant, les babines retroussées, Ginny leur tendit un petit carton qui les fit se raidir sur place. Ils furent envahis de compassion à l'égard de leur pauvre petit camarade de Gryffondor, et ne firent plus un geste. Sur le petit carton de Noël était écrit :

_Professeur Severus Rogue_  

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

00h23   Salle Commune des Serpentard

Tous les Serpentard s'étaient réunis au centre de leur Salle Commune et étaient assis en cercle.

« Terry Boot ?»

« 'Connais pas », répondirent les autres en chœur.

« Ernie McMillan ?»

« 'Connais pas », reprirent-ils tous en chœur.

« Justin Flinch-Fletchey ?»

« 'Connais pas », de nouveau tous en chœur.

« Parvati Patil ?»

« 'Connais pas », toujours et encore en chœur.

« On est pas dans la merde », osa le préfet des Serpentard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

00h38   Salle Commune des Gryffondor

« Hermione, tu sais où est Ron ? » demanda Harry qui ne s'était pas encore remis du choc de la découverte du nom sur cette maudite carte. Il avait quand même frôlé la crise cardiaque. Vu comment les vacances avaient débuté, Voldemort n'aurait très certainement pas besoin de faire l'effort de se déplacer pour l'anéantir, car Dumbledore ferait très bien cela à sa place avec ses idées saugrenues.

« Ca va, Harry ? Tu es un peu pâlot… », dit-elle inquiète. « Pâlot » était, en effet, un bel euphémisme vu la couleur qu'arboraient les joues de Harry. Blanc immaculé. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être mieux que toutes les couleurs par lesquelles étaient passé son visage (rouge, orange, vert, rouge, orange, vert…) avant de se stabiliser au blanc.

« Ca va », réussit-il à mentir dans un semblant de sourire. « Et Ron… »

« Il m'a dit qu'il allait se comporter dignement, comme un homme, un vrai, doit être capable de le faire… », commença Hermione. « Il est parti s'enfermer dans votre salle de bains pour pouvoir dignement pleurer tout son saoul… », ajouta-elle compréhensive dans un petit sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et décida d'aller rejoindre son ami pour lui remonter le moral. Il passa devant un Neville qui couinait à mort et qui était toujours vautré sur les genoux de Ginny, puis il passa à côté d'un Dubois qui sautillait sur place toujours bâillonné et ligoté à sa chaise.

Ayant atteint leur dortoir, Harry frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bains.

« Laissez-moi mourir en paix !!! », fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

« Ron, c'est moi, Harry… Laisse-moi entrer… », plaida-t-il.

Il entendit la porte se déverrouiller, et lentement, il entra dans la pièce pour aller rejoindre son ami, qui avait la tête collée à la cuvette. Son visage était à présent pratiquement aussi rouge que ses cheveux tant il semblait avoir pleuré.

« Ca va passer, Ron… », tenta Harry.

« Rusard !!! Harry, tu te rends compte !!! Faire un cadeau à Rusard !!! », s'étrangla pratiquement le petit roux en lui tendant le carton sur lequel était inscrit, Argus Rusard.

« Je sais, Ron, je sais… », répondit Harry gentiment. « Si ça peut te remonter le moral, regarde… ». Harry tendit son petit carton à Ron, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent à la lecture du nom.   

« Oh mon Dieu, Harry… Et moi qui ose m'apitoyer sur mon pauvre sort… », dit Ron d'une voix presque inaudible.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et se jetèrent courageusement, non sans avoir verrouillé la porte au préalable, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour pleurer tranquillement, sans que personne ne puisse les surprendre, et espérant ainsi calmer leur stress et leur désespoir latents.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

00h51   Salle Commune des Serpentard

« Dobby ? », demanda Pansy Parkinson.

« Dobby ???!!! », répétèrent en chœur les autres Serpentard.

« Mais c'est ridicule comme nom ! », dit un premier année.

« Et il a pas de nom ton Dobby ? », demanda une sixième année.

« Non, il y a juste marqué Dobby », répondit Parkinson l'air dégoûtée.

« Attends voir… », commença Drago Malefoy. « Ca me dit quelque chose… »

Tous regardaient Malefoy qui semblait s'être plongé dans une profonde méditation. Tous ceux qui le connaissait un temps soit peu savait que ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger ou d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées, et décidèrent de garder le silence. Les autres calquèrent leur comportement n'osant moufeter. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, Malefoy reprit la parole.

« Ca ne me revient pas… Quelqu'un d'insignifiant sans doute… »

_Tout ça, pour ça_, pensa le préfet tout bas.

« On ne va jamais s'en sortir… », déclara-t-il tout haut ce que chacun d'entre eux pensait tout bas. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si les Serpentard aimaient demander des services aux gens et surtout savoir qu'ils leur devraient quelque chose en retour. Tout le monde savait bien comment marche ce genre de choses !

« Dis voir Millicent… », l'interpella Malefoy, « Tu sors bien avec un Serdaigle, non ? »

« En effet », lui répondit-elle.

« Bien, il pourra sûrement nous renseigner et nous dire qui sont ces crétins à qui nous devons faire des cadeaux… », continua Malefoy sur sa lancée.

« Peut-être, oui… », finit-elle par conclure.

« Mais, c'est bizarre quand même que sur toutes les personnes de notre maison, personne ne soit tombé sur un Serpentard ! Et pour l'instant, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule Serdaigle !!! »

« Ca t'étonne, toi ???!!! », ironisa Malefoy après avoir affiché son air dégoûté. « C'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui a tout organisé, alors à ta place, je ne m'étonnerais plus de rien ! »

« Oh, là, là… Mais quand même… Faire des supers cadeaux à des gens qu'on ne connaît même pas !!! », finit par lâcher Crabbe.

« Ca se trouve, à des gens qu'on n'aime même pas !!! », renchérit intelligemment Goyle.

« Ah, mon Dieu… », soupira Malefoy au bord de la désespérance profonde, « Qui vous a dit qu'il fallait faire de « supers » cadeaux ? »

Tous les Serpentard fixaient Malefoy à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ? », grogna-t-il. « Dumbledore a dit que nous étions obligés de faire un cadeau à la personne dont le nom était inscrit sur ces abominables petits cartons (_de couleur dorée…Quel mauvais goût tout de même…) _dans les enveloppes qui nous étaient destinées, mais il n'a jamais dit quel type de cadeau il fallait que ce soit ! », ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

Tous les Serpentard affichèrent un air mauvais, proche de celui de Malefoy, mais qui restait tout de même inégalable, en se demandant quel abominable « cadeau » ils allaient pouvoir offrir à leurs victimes.

« Et toi Drago, tu es tombé sur qui ? », demanda enfin Pansy très curieuse.

« Je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber, ma chère », lui répondit-il dans un sourire particulièrement mauvais et significatif.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Certes ce chapitre peut vous paraître étrange, mais je le sentais bien comme ça… 

**J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié et que vous aurez pris plaisir à le lire !!! Moi, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre… Vraiment… C'était réellement délirant d'écrire les réactions des Serpentard et des Gryffondor !!! Pauvres petits…**

**Alors ??? A votre avis, quel est le plus malchanceux des élèves pour cet hiver ??? Je suis curieuse de le savoir…**

**L'histoire des cadeaux « surprises » à l'air de vous turlupiner, mais sachez que je ne soufflerai mot !!! * Sourire mauvais ***

**Encore une fois merci à vous tous !!! Je suis désolée, j'ai l'impression que mes remerciements sont peu par rapport à toutes les gentilles reviews que vous me laissez, mais sachez qu'ils sont des plus sincères !!! ****I like all of you !!! **

  


* * *

[1] Bon, peut-être qu'une petite explication s'impose ici. Il est évident, pour nous francophones, que le prénom « Carole » est un prénom féminin, mais en Grande-Bretagne, le prénom « Carol » est souvent masculin. Cela m'avait étonné lorsque j'ai découvert cela. Voilà.


	3. Samedi 20 décembre Au petit déjeuner

Bonjour à vous tous !!! Me revoilà enfin avec, je vous l'accorde, quelques petits jours de retard… Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai été absente durant quelques jours, alors je n'ai rien pu poster…

Je suis réellement heureuse et flattée de voir que cette fic vous plait, et moi, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !!! Ca me détend vraiment !!! Alors… Tout va bien !

J'espère de tout cœur que vous continuerez à lire cette fic, et surtout que vous continuerez à rire en la lisant !!! C'est le plus important pour moi… Alors, prenez plaisir à lire, et si vous trouvez un peu de temps, faites-moi savoir ce que vous aurez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre !!!

Sinon, encore une fois, vous aurez remarqué que Olivier et Marcus sont encore présents dans cette fic alors qu'ils ne devraient plus être à Poudlard… Mais, maintenant, vous le savez que ce sont mes chouchous, alors, faites abstraction de ce petit détail…

Bisous à vous tous et à très bientôt !!!

Miya Black : On me connaît bien, hein… Eh oui, on retrouve encore Dubois et Flint, surprenant, hein ? Toutes les réponses viendront en leur temps ! Bisous !

Link9 : MERCI ! A BIENTOT !

Imoen : Merci pour ta gentille review !!! Heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait aussi !!! Oui, je me creuse les méninges pour savoir aussi quels seront les cadeaux !!! Bon courage pour ta fic Harry/Drago ! Bisous tout plein et à bientôt !!!

Lady Yoko Crystal : Contente que la fic te plaise!!! Oui, les Serpentard sont quelque peu associables, je dirai… Bisous !

Lulu-Cyfair : Oh, on n'aime pas Miss Teigne ??? C'est-il pas un gentil matou pourtant ??? J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Bisous !

Miss-Tania : Merci de ta review ! Oui, pov' Neville comme tu dis ! Bisous !

Florelia : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!! Oui, aies peur concernant Drago, aies peur !!! Bisous !!!

Nicolina : Coucou ma petite colline !!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me « reviewer » !!! Je sais que tu le fais quand tu peux, et ça me fait toujours très plaisir !!! Heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait !!! Merci également d'avoir laissé une review pour chaque chapitre, c'est gentil ça !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

Hanna : Merci !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire !

Misslulu : Merci de cette très gentille review !!! heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait !!! Pas de soucis, je parlerai d'Hermione plus en détails plus tard !!! J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tes cours/exams se passent bien !!! Bisous !!!

Louve Darkness : C'est gentil de continuer à me lire !!! Gentil de me prévenir… Chez nous on dit : « Méfie-toi du chien qui te fait dos… » Je sais que tu es une louve… Mais je préfère être prévenue ! Bisous !

Nyny : Merci !!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire !!!

Laika la Louve : Heureuse de savoir que tu ries en lisant mes fics j'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi !!!

Clau : Merci de continuer à me lire et à me « reviewer » ! Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir !!! Je me répète, ne te fais pas de soucis, aucune de mes fics ne sera laissée en plan !!! Je les aime trop pour ça !!! Rassurée ? Bisous !!!

Caroline Black : Hi !!! Désolée… Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des crampes d'estomac à cause de moi… Bisous !!!

Alana Chantelune : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Alexiel : Contente de voir que tu continues à me lire ! J'espère que tu continueras à rire « bizarrement » devant ton ordi « à cause » de mes fics !!!

Loumiolla : Hum… Je coupe toujours mes chapitres sur des scènes à suspense… Désolée… Bisous !

Jess HDH : Coucou « ma » Jess !!! Parle pas de mails douteux, ça va me porter la poisse !!! Je suis très heureuse quand je vois que tu aies venue me laisser une « review » par pure plaisir de le faire !!! Je ne sais pas trop si je mérite toutes ces reviews pour cette fic, mais elles me font très plaisir en tout cas !!! Bisous tout plein !!! Je t'écris sous peu pour te parler de mon soudain coup de foudre pour Lord Voldemort !!!

Chichisushi : Salut toi !!! je te remercie énormément pour ton adorable review !!! Elle m'a fait très plaisir !!! Vraiment !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis, je tente de gérer au mieux mes trois fics !!! Je te réponds sous peu, j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre de mon voyage, et surtout à jongler avec mes boites mails qui déconnent !!! Bisous tout plein !!! Bon courage avec les cours !!!

Babel : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! Bah, faut bien que Rusard ait un cadeau lui aussi… C'est Noël quoi…

Dany Means : Merci de ta gentille review ! J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail de réponse vu que j'ai des soucis d'ordi… Bisous et bon courage pour l'écriture de ta fic !

Vicious Malefoy : Merci !!! Et pas de soucis, je continue, je continue… Bisous !!!

Saaeliel : Heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait !!! Oui, j'aime beaucoup Dubois !!! Alors, il pointe le bout de son nez dans chacune de mes fics !!! Désolée, mais pas de Olivier/Marcus ici… Bisous !!!

NaNa : Voici la suite ! Merci de ta review !

Katarina p : Merci de ta review… Pour répondre à ta question, Drago est le seul à avoir l'esprit assez pervers pour penser à ce genre de choses !!!

Kima Laphaul : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te fera toujours autant rire !!! C'est sûr que rire tout seul dans un train, ça ne le fait pas… Bisous !!!

Désolée, les réponses aux reviews sont plus courtes, mais je voulais vraiment mettre ce chapitre en ligne ce soir !!! Merci encore pour vos supers reviews !!!

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Samedi 20 décembre   Au petit-déjeuner 

Ce matin-là, la plupart des élèves, qui étaient apparus au petit-déjeuner, avaient bien mauvaise mine et étaient particulièrement bien cernés ! Il semblait évident qu'ils avaient tous passé une très mauvaise nuit et que nombreux parmi eux n'avaient même pas réussi à fermer l'œil !

En se levant, ils s'étaient tout de suite rappelés pourquoi ils étaient encore à Poudlard, mais surtout, que les pires ignominies les attendaient une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de leur Salle Commune !

Malheureusement pour eux, les Serpentard n'eurent pas à attendre aussi longtemps. Ils avaient tous été réveillés en sursaut lorsqu'ils avaient entendu un cri d'horreur provenir de leur Salle Commune ! Ils s'étaient tous précités pour savoir ce qu'il en était, et quelle n'avait pas été leur « surprise » de découvrir leur magnifique Salle Commune, qui avait toujours été décorée avec goût et raffinement, parée pour les festivités…aux couleurs de Gryffondor !!! Les murs étaient recouverts de guirlandes rouge et or entrelacées qui brillaient de mille feux, de nombreux coussins de même couleur étaient éparpillés sur le sol et juraient furieusement avec leur moquette verte en angora, quant au sapin, il n'avait de vert que ses aiguilles, car pour le reste, tout le reste, il étincelait glorieusement et majestueusement aux couleurs de Gryffondor !!!

Ils étaient restés immobiles un certain temps n'y croyant pas, clignant des yeux, pinçant la personne la plus proche pour vérifier qu'ils ne dormaient pas debout, qu'ils n'avaient pas de visions ou la berlue ! Mais non ! Ce n'était pas un cauchemar !C'était la réalité dans toute sa splendeur ! C'était bien leur Salle Commune ! Tout ce rouge vermillon et cet or reluisant était pour eux !

Puis, reprenant petit à petit leurs esprits, ils avaient tenté, grâce à divers sorts, de changer ces horribles couleurs qui leur brûlaient la rétine. Ils avaient tout d'abord essayé de les transformer en vert et argent, tout naturellement, puis ensuite, de n'importe quelle couleur que ce soit pourvu que ça ne soit pas du rouge et de l'or ! Mais, rien à faire ! Eux, qui avaient décidé de boycotter le petit-déjeuner pour montrer leur mécontentement, furent les premiers à atteindre la Grande Salle en courant, et cela pour deux raisons : la première, est qu'il leur était tout à fait impossible de rester dans leur Salle Commune aveuglés par ces abominables couleurs, qui s'étaient avérées être présentes dans leurs dortoirs également, et la deuxième, est qu'il était devenu « vital » qu'ils parlent au directeur, ils avaient, en effet, deux-trois mots urgents à lui dire !

Bien sûr, ce matin-là, Dumbledore fut le dernier à faire son apparition dans la Grand Salle.

« Comme j'ai bien dormi, mes enfants, n'est-il pas bon de faire la grâce matinée durant les vacances ? », demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire serein.

Tous les Serpentard bondirent et se mirent à parler en même temps, gesticulant et conspuant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ! Les autres élèves riaient à gorges déployées tant la situation était hilarante ! Poudlard étant ce qu'elle était, tous les élèves était déjà au courant de la mésaventure de leurs « camarades ». Imaginer la tête des Serpentard à leur réveil était vraiment une scène à laquelle ils auraient tous aimer assister, mais qu'ils parvenaient assez bien à visualiser, pour leur plus grand bonheur! 

Dumbledore les regarda un long moment comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient, hurlaient, serait d'ailleurs plus juste. De plus, vu qu'ils « parlaient » tous en même temps, il avait plus ou moins du mal à saisir l'origine de la frustration de ses élèves.

Puis, ayant tout de même saisi au vol les termes suivants : «Gryffondor », « Salle Commune », « Gryffondor », « Comment avez-vous osé ? », « Gryffondor », « crise cardiaque », « Gryffondor », « Nous, les Serpentard »… Et ayant consciencieusement mis à l'écart les injonctions du type: « abominables Gryffondor», « stupides Gryffondor», « répugnants Gryffondor», « petits rats de Gryffondor »… Il sourit et se tourna enfin vers eux afin de remettre de l'ordre dans la Grande Salle et pour pouvoir enfin prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix !

« Ce n'est qu'une petite erreur », dit-il enfin dans un sourire rayonnant.

« UNE PETITE ERREUR ??? », articula Malefoy criant à plein poumons n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore avait-il donc décidé de transformer Poudlard en camp de torture pour Serpentard durant les vacances ?

« Oui, monsieur Malefoy » ajouta Dumbledore toujours aussi souriant, « Ce n'est qu'une petite erreur que nos chers Elfes de Maison se feront un plaisir de réparer pendant que nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner. Sur ce, attaquons ces pancakes qui m'ont l'air succulents ! »

Tous les Serpentard plongèrent la tête dans leurs assiettes ayant compris que le Professeur Dumbledore ne dirait pas un mot de plus, surtout maintenant, occupé comme il l'était avec son sirop d'érable !

« Petite erreur, petite erreur… », ironisa Malefoy l'air dégoûté. Avant de prendre une note mentale dans le but de se venger des souffrances que lui infligeait ce vieux fou. _Faire souffrir Potter, emmerder Potter, faire pleurer Potter comme un bébé, faire bouffer des rats à Potter…_  

« Putain, j'ai failli crever ce matin à cause de lui et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est : « _c'est une petite erreur » !_ », le railla Flint, qui se trouvait être la malheureuse victime à avoir découvert l'état de leur Salle Commune.

« T'inquiète Flint, ça va se payer, et très très cher… », rajouta Malefoy d'une voix d'outre-tombe, de cette même voix qu'il aimait utiliser lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire pleurer certains premiers années de Poufsouffle, jeu qu'il trouvait particulièrement réjouissant en début d'année, histoire de se remettre dans le bain !

La plupart des Serpentard se regardèrent l'air entendu et un rictus se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Le petit-déjeuner englouti, ils partiraient à la recherche de leurs « victimes » de Noël. Perspective des plus réjouissantes ! Ils avaient lancé des paris entre eux, quant à celui ou celle qui trouverait le cadeau le moins approprié, mais surtout quelque chose qui ne fasse absolument pas plaisir à la personne concernée! Et dans ce domaine, embêter les gens, faire de leur vie un enfer et la rendre aussi pitoyable qui soit, ils étaient tous très doués !

Leurs sourires se firent de plus en plus grands et certains élèves, qui avaient vue sur leur table, sentirent un frisson leur parcourir l'échine, ce qui était mauvais signe, très, très mauvais signe ! 

Les sourires n'échappèrent pas à Dumbledore qui se rendit compte, tout à coup, qu'il avait oublié de donner une information importante à ses élèves, pressé comme il avait été de commencer son petit-déjeuner, mais surtout de noyer le poisson quant à la farce qu'il avait faite ce matin aux Serpentard. Severus n'avait d'ailleurs cessé de l'observer depuis, apparemment pas dupe.

Il se leva et toussota pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

« Juste une petite précision », commença-t-il essayant de ne pas s'étrangler avec sa dernière bouchée de pancake, «C'est quelque chose qui me semblait tellement évident que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'en parler hier soir… Cependant, je voudrais que les choses soient claires… »

Dumbledore se tourna alors légèrement vers les Serpentard, comme pour leur faire comprendre que ce message leur était tout particulièrement destiné.

« Je suppose qu'à l'heure actuelle vous savez déjà tous quelles sont les personnes à qui vous devez faire un cadeau le soir de Noël… »

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent. Ils connaissaient tous les noms, en effet, quant à ce qui était des personnes, c'était une autre histoire, et en particulier pour les Serpentard.

« Bien », sourit Dumbledore, « Une seule condition à respecter : faire plaisir ! »

Tous les élèves le regardèrent étonnés. Faire plaisir ? Eh bien, c'était logique, on faisait un cadeau pour faire plaisir, non ? Puis comme si une révélation venait de les frapper, les Serdaigle consternés, les Gryffondor blasés et les Poufsouffle outrés se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas songé à …

_Quelles ordures_, pensèrent-ils tous en chœur, voyant leurs mines déconfites !

Quant aux Serpentard, qui ne se souciaient guère des regards qu'on leur lançait, ni même des regards insistants ils venaient de prendre conscience que leur plan tombait à l'eau et qu'ils allaient fêter le plus horrible Noël de leur existence ! Les sourires avaient disparu de leurs visages et ils semblaient tous souffrir de constipation profonde d'un seul coup !

Les autres élèves ne purent que se réjouir de l'intervention salvatrice de Dumbledore se disant qu'ils venaient très certainement d'échapper au pire.

Ces vacances de Noël s'annonçaient longues et…laborieuses.   

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Une seule question : Croyez-vous que je réussirai à achever les Serpentard d'ici la fin de cette fic ???**

**Bisous tout plein, et je vous dit au prochain chapitre !!!**


	4. Samedi 20 décembre Au dîner

**Salut à tous !!! Ah… Pour la première fois, depuis un certain temps, je suis à jours dans la mise en ligne d'un chapitre !!! Je suis très fière de moi, j'espère que vous l'êtes, vous aussi !!!**

**Je suis vraiment étonnée, mais aussi agréablement surprise que cette fic ait autant de succès !!! Plus de 100 reviews en seulement trois chapitres !!! C'est fabuleux !!! Merci à vous tous qui êtes toujours là pour me laisser de gentilles reviews d'encouragement !!! Ca compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi, et ça me permet de continuer mes écrits dans la bonne humeur, tout en sachant pour qui je me dois de le faire avec entrain, et c'est bien sûr pour vous !!!**

**Merci encore !!!**

**Nyny**** : **Merci de me considérer comme l'un de tes auteurs favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire !!! Certes, je suis bien partie pour faire la peau aux Serpentard, heureusement que les serpents ont plusieurs peaux, mais pas plusieurs vies comme les chats !!! T'inquiète, je ne ferai pas * trop * de mal à Drago !!! Au fait, j'ai lu le premier chapitre de ta nouvelle fic « Consolation », et ça s'annonce bien prometteur !!! J'aurais pas mis Drago et Flint ensemble, mais bon… Bonne continuation !!!

**Misslulu**** : **Oh, comme tu as raison !!! Cette fic ne sera pas excessivement longue, mais suffisamment pour faire de la vie des Serpentard un véritable enfer !!!! Tu sais, je suis croyante et pratiquante de la doctrine suivante : « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » ! Tu peux donc imaginer le calvaire qui les attend !

**Clau**** : **Salut toi ! Merci d'être toujours là !!! Euh… Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic… Vous êtes nombreux à m'en parler… Mais non… Slash il n'y aura pas… Désolée…

**Florelia**** : **Coucou toi !!! C'est que tu vas finir par devenir l'une de mes « revieweuses » les plus fidèles !!! Merci beaucoup !!! C'est vrai que Dumbledore à de quoi se faire haïr par de nombreuses personnes dans cette fic, et encore s'il n'y avait que ça… Bisous !!!

**Hannange**** : **Harry et Drago ensemble ??? Va savoir…

**Zeynel**** : **Contente de te voir aussi enthousiaste !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!!

**Nakhemda**** : **Salut toi, ma pauvre auteur souffrant de « nadareviewite aiguë » !!! Je ne sais pas si c'est grave et si ça se soigne, mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux !!! Trois reviews en une semaine, ça se fête !!! Sortons les bouteilles de champagne !!! Mais non, je te taquine !!! Toujours heureuse de te lire !!! Ah, sadique un jour, sadique toujours !!! Mais je les aime trop mes petits Serpentard pour leur faire du mal sciemment, de toute façon, c'est pas moi, c'est Dumbledore le responsable !!! Ah, les cheveux de Drago… T'as vu qu'ils lui ont foutu une coupe au bol horrible pour le troisième film ??? Je ne m'en remets toujours pas !!! C'est inacceptable, inexcusable… !!! A mort le nouveau réalisateur !!! Bon, je vais finir par écrire un Oliver/Flint, parce que je me sens légèrement harcelée !!! Et ta fic alors ??? Demande BD l'air de rien… Bisous !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou ma Jess à moi !!! T'as vu, t'as vu ??? Je suis à jour pour cette fic !!! C'est miraculeux !!! Eh oui, que veux-tu, je m'y perds avec tous ces Tom !!! Dur d'être entourée par tout plein de beaux « mâles » !!! Bisous tout plein rien qu'à toi !!!

**Louve Darkness**** : **Quand tu dis, « tant que tu laisses Drago à Harry »… Dois-je comprendre ce que je comprends ???

**Lady Yoko Crystal**** : **Eh oui, encore un Noël qui va être fêté dans la joie et la bonne humeur à Poudlard !!!

**Alexiel**** : **Merci de tes deux gentilles reviews !!! Toujours aussi contente de te lire ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas notre jolie Hermione, tu en sauras plus le temps venu ! Bisous !!!

**Pixel1**** : **Salut ! Contente que la thématique te plaise !!! L'échange de cadeaux promet d'être… des plus houleux, je dirai…

**Eriol**** : **Pauvres Serpentard !!! Ils sont morts… Car Dumbledore n'en ait qu'au début de ses « délires » !!!

**Butterquifly**** : **Merci !!! Ah, qui a eu Harry, bonne question, très bonne question… Tu le sauras dans un prochain épisode…

**Caroline Black**** : **Coucou Caro !!! Heureuse que ça te plaise!!! Mais moi aussi, je les aime les Serpentard !!! Pas de soucis, je ne leur ferai pas…trop…de mal !!! La suite de mes autres fics ??? Hier, j'ai enfin mis en ligne le nouveau chapitre de LMDLH, et la semaine prochaine arrive celui de UPBAB !!! Bisous !!!

**Laika la Louve**** : **Je crois que tu as malheureusement raison, les Serpentard vont souffrir !!!

**Tangerinedream**** : **Heureuse d'avoir un soutien dans le domaine de l'élimination élaborée et hautement sophistiquée des Serpentard !!!

**Angel**** : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !!! Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de savoir que ma fic fait rire, car c'est bien pour cela que je l'écris !!! Merci !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Ah… Ca y est… J'ai compris… Après les hérissons qui se tapent des éponges « Spontex », on a les matous qui se tapent les serpillières… Bah, de mieux en mieux… Où va le monde, je te le demande ??!!! C'est vrai que les Serpentard sont tenaces, mais cela est sans compter sur mon obstination et mon omnipotence d'écrivain !!! Vous êtes cuits les gars !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Celinette**** : **Salut toi !!! Heureuse que mes ondes « positives » dépeignent sur quelqu'un ! Bisous !!!

**Tiffany Shin**** : **Vous êtes nombreux à faire entendre votre voix pour que j'épargne Drago… Va falloir que j'y songe sérieusement alors…

**Lisaloup ****: **Merci de tes compliments !!! Je m'en retourne à ma mission : « Achevez les Serpentard » !

**Imoen**** : **Coucou la petite puce !!! J'espère que tu te sens un peu mieux que le semaine dernière !!! Allez, voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, te redonnera de l'entrain !!! Je pense que tu pourrais te faire un petit magot en ouvrant de tels paris, parce que toutes ces questions sont tout à fait percutantes !!! Bisous et guéris vite !!!

**Rony Dany**** : **« Une aide sera toujours apportée à ce qui en feront la demande » ! Heureuse que cette fic te plaise, elle aussi !!! Elle est quelque peu différente, mais je l'aime aussi !!! Ah Drago va-t-il survivre… Grand mystère…

**Straciatella**** : **Contente que tu aies ri !!! C'est vrai que les chapitres de cette fic ne vont pas tous être très longs, mais au moins, il y en aura un nouveau toutes les semaines… Ca va comme excuse ???

**NaNa**** : **Merci !!! Oh, tu crois que les Serpentard sont foutus ??? Bah, tu as raison !!!

**Li**** : **Ah, devant une review si enthousiaste et emportée, je ne peux que foncer !!! Merci !!! Allez, j'y go !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Salut ma petite colline !!! C'st super gentil à toi de te débrouiller pour  me « reviewer », même si ça ne doit pas être évident quand tu n'es pas chez toi !!! Ca me touche !!! C'est vrai que c'est bien le but de tout écrivain, prendre plaisir en écrivant, mais aussi écrire pour faire plaisir à ses lecteurs et se faire plaisir à soi-même !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Pitinad**** : **Coucou toi !!! C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser deux reviews !!! C'est vrai que je te lis moins fréquemment qu'auparavant, mais je comprends tout à fait que tu sois débordée !!! Bien sûr que je n'allais pas oublier ton anniversaire !!! Sinon, pourquoi vous aurais-je demandé les dates, hein ??? Tes reviews sont adorables, je tenais à le préciser ! Ca me donne du baume au cœur pour aller de l'avant !!! Ouah !!! On me compare à du bon chocolat !!! Euh… Tu sais que je n'aime pas le chocolat ??? Bisous tout plein!!!

**Saael' ****: **Coucou toi !!! On a décidé de me faire rougir, hein ? Bah, bravo ! Ok, le message est bien passé SAAEL' !!!! Je ne t'appellerai plus que comme ça !!! Ah oui, lire des fics débiles, c'est mieux quand il n'y personne à la maison, parce que se faire passer la camisole de force, ça n'est pas génial !!! Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, non, il n'y aura pas de Yaoi dans cette fic… Désolée… Bisous !!!

**Vicius Malefoy ****: **Hum… Une Malefoy qui soutient les Serpentard, comme c'est étonnant ça… Bisous et bonne continuation pour tes écrits !!!

**Asukasoryo**** : **Bonjour toi ! C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je lis ton nom, et je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une aussi gentille review !!! Je sais que beaucoup sont ceux à lire les fics sans laisser de reviews, chose que je comprends tout à fait ! Et ça me touche toujours lorsque après un certain temps ces personnes se décident à me faire un petit coucou !!! En effet, je connais « bien » Tchi… C'est gentil à elle de t'avoir parlé de moi !!! Bisous tout plein, et à bientôt j'espère !!!

**Miya Black**** : **Bah alors Miya ??? On est pas encore habituée aux chapitres da BD dans lesquels il ne se passe presque rien??? Mais c'est mon style, ça… Alors pour répondre à ta question, que j'ai tout à fait comprise, bien qu'elle relève d'un haut niveau de Mathématiques, Si A a tiré le nom B au sort, B peut avoir le nom de A en retour, mais ça n'est pas obligé, il peut très bien avoir le nom de C, qui lui aura D, et ainsi de suite… Voilà, j'espère que ma réponse aura été claire, j'ai toujours été nulle en Maths !!!

**Dolui_amor**** : **Merci de ta gentille review, et voici la suite !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Ouah… Du « bonheur en boite »… C'est gentil ça !!! Du moment que c'est pas des sardines !!! C'est vrai que je me lâche sur cette fic et que je laisse transparaître ce petit côté sadique que les gens qui me côtoient quotidiennement ne soupçonnent même pas… Sadique, et fière de l'être !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Su-Chan1**** : **Coucou toi !!! C'est gentil d'être venue me laisser une « petite » review, ravie également d'avoir pu rencontrer Yoru ! Bien sûr que les professeurs vont faire eux-aussi des cadeaux pour Noël !!! Y'a pas de raison !!! Tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne !!! A bientôt !!! Bisous à vous deux !!!

**Miss-Tania**** : **Salut toi !!! Alors comme ça, on veut faire bobo aux vilains Serpentard… ? C'est pas bien ça… Pas bien du tout… Tu veux un coup de main ?

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Samedi 20 décembre   Au dîner 

Tous les élèves affichaient des mines épuisées et déçues. Pour la plupart, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à Pré-au-lard dans le but de trouver un cadeau à la Personne-A-Qui-Il-Devait-Faire-Un-Cadeau-Qui-Se-Devait-De-Lui-Faire-Plaisir ! Mais, malheureusement, bon nombre d'entre eux étaient revenus bredouilles, et une sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été organisée pour le mardi suivant, la veille du Réveillon tant redouté ! Les Serpentard y avaient tous été surtout dans le but de profiter de cette journée ensoleillée, mais également pour tenter de découvrir qui étaient ces « fameuses » personnes à qui ils **devaient **faire un cadeau qui leur fasse **plaisir **!

Les discussions n'étaient pas très fleuries ce soir, et même les Gryffondor, qui étaient connus pour mettre de l'ambiance en braillant à tous les repas, ne parvenaient pas à faire honneur à leur réputation ! Des petits soupirs s'élevaient de-ci de-là, et des mines contrites et déconfites s'affaissaient de plus en plus dangereusement vers des assiettes remplies à ras-bord de potage bouillant.

Dumbledore, qui n'aimait pas voir ses élèves aussi préoccupés, surtout en période de fête et plus particulièrement sans raison valable, (après tout, ils n'avaient qu'un seul devoir à rendre à la rentrée, celui du Professeur Rogue, qui cette fois-ci ne leur avait demandé de remplir que cinq parchemins au lieu des dix habituels), se décida à faire quelque chose pour leur remonter le moral !

Il se leva majestueusement et attira l'attention des élèves d'un coup de baguette magique ! Une douce mélodie adéquate à la période de l'année et des festivités retentit dans la salle, et grâce à cette même baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître las paroles de la chanson. Les élèves le regardèrent comme s'il venait de perdre la raison.

« Tous en chœur », tonna-t-il.

Les élèves se mirent à chanter, un par un avec leur directeur, plus par peur de faire perdre des points à leur maison que parce qu'ils en avaient réellement envie. Certains, tout de même, firent de réels efforts pour chanter au mieux, alors que les Serpentard semblaient s'être passés le mot pour massacrer ce chant de Noël de toute les façons possible et imaginables qui soient !

La chanson terminée, Dumbledore prit quelques instants pour en trouver une autre qui ferait l'affaire.

« Bientôt, on va avoir le droit à la chorale de Noël », ironisa Malefoy à voix haute alors que tous les élèves s'étaient tus, espérant que le Professeur Dumbledore n'allait pas leur faire chanter tout son répertoire de chants de Noël.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Malefoy et le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant avant d'entamer une autre mélodie. Malefoy déglutit difficilement en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir et de dire des stupidités pareilles ! Dumbledore était loin d'avoir besoin d'avoir d'autres « grandes » idées. Maintenant, Malefoy  s'attendait au pire, et il avait bien raison de l'envisager.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Samedi 20 décembre   Salle Commune des Gyffondor   21h30 

Après ce succulent repas, auquel pratiquement personne n'avait touché, les Gryffondor s'étaient réunis autour de Hermione, qui s'était toujours montrée jusqu'alors particulièrement intelligente et de très bons conseil, afin de lui demander son aide.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour réconforter ses camarades et amis, un par un, et tenta avec la meilleure volonté du monde de trouver de jolis cadeaux appropriés pour les personnes qui avaient été désignées par les petits cartons pour chacun d'entre eux. 

Ce ne fut que vers 1h30 du matin, alors qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle se traînait pitoyablement, qu'elle put aller rejoindre son lit moelleux et les doux bras de Morphée, après avoir passé pas moins d'une heure sur le seul cas de Neville !

Elle avait, lui sembla-t-il, réussit à conseiller au mieux tous ses camarades, et tous pour la plupart semblaient soulagés, même Ron et Neville, et l'avaient chaleureusement remercier, à renfort de « Hermione, c'est toi la meilleure ! », qui avaient flattés son orgueil mais qu'elle avait humblement contestés. Par contre, à sa plus grande frustration et inquiétude, elle ne s'était montrée d'aucune aide pour Olivier et Harry, qui s'étaient associés et qui semblaient avoir formé le club des grinchons désespérés et au bord de la dangereuse et destructrice crise de nerf latente !

Elle se tourna bruyamment dans son lit se disant, à son grand désespoir, qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le cadeau adéquat pour la personne qui lui avait été désignée. Il faudrait qu'elle passe à l'attaque dès demain… Le seul problème est qu'elle ne voyait pas trop comment savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à cette personne sans l'aborder directement, vu qu'elle ne la connaissait pas personnellement, et que cette dernière ne fréquentait malheureusement que des gens de sa maison… les Serpentard !

Après un léger frisson d'angoisse, elle remonta sa couverture jusqu'en dessous de son nez et sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.  

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Samedi 20 décembre   Salle Commune des Serpentard   00h30 

« Je le hais !!!»

« Vieux fou !!! »

« Qui sait déjà qui l'a nommé directeur ? »

« Ton père bosse bien au Ministère Drago, non ? Il ne peut rien faire ? »

« Qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances !!!»

« Comment peut-il nous faire ça, à nous ?!!! »

« Au fait, il devait pas faire changer les décorations de notre Salle Commune…? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, où notre jolie petite Hermione à enfin un petit rôle à jouer !!! J'espère que, bien que l'histoire évolue lentement (mais sûrement, je vous l'assure), vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à la lire !!!

**Sinon, j'ai pu voir que les camps étaient mitigés… Maltraiter les Serpentard ou non, semble être un débat d'actualité… Alors… **

**Si vous voulez que les Serpentard soient maltraités quotidiennement, tapez 1. Si vous voulez qu'ils deviennent les maîtres du monde, tapez 2. Si vous voulez que Lucius Malefoy divorce, tapez 3. Si vous voulez que Lord Voldemort retrouve sa jeunesse, tapez 4. Si vous voulez que Drago Malefoy atteigne enfin sa majorité, tapez 5… Enfin, vous voyez le tableau !!!**

**Concernant Drago, vous semblez tous être d'accord pour dire qu'il doit être le « survivor » de l'île des Serpentard en détresse… Si vous voulez toujours le voir gagner cette épreuve , tapez A si vous voulez que je l'abandonne sur cette île déserte avec pour seule compagnie Miss Teigne, tapez B !**

**Les votes sont ouverts !!!**

**Bisous tout plein et à très bientôt !!!!**


	5. Dimanche 21 décembre Au petit déjeuner

**Bonjour à vous tous !!!**

**Encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment vous faire part de ma reconnaissance !!! Vous êtes tous adorables !!! Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir… Je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que ça soit le cas car cela me donne très envie de l'avancer, mais aussi de travailler sur mes deux autres fics, et sur quelques petits projets qui me trottent dans la tête… Je vous en parlerai peut-être sous peu…**

**Je trouvais cela normal de vous faire part de mon enthousiasme quant au « succès » de cette fic !!! Eh oui, cela serait malhonnête de ma part de ne parler que de mes petits malheurs et de mes états d'âme, alors que vous me soutenez tous avec autant de gentillesse et d'ardeur…**

**Alors voilà, Baby Dracky se remet et semble à nouveau être d'aplomb !!! En tout cas, je ressens de nouveau une envie furieuse d'écrire !!! ET je vous le dois en partie !!! Alors, encore une fois, merci beaucoup à vous… J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et à soutenir !!!**

**Bisous tout plein !!! Et voici un nouveau chapitre de « Joyeux Noël » qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire autant que les précédents !!! **

Vous êtes nombreux à avoir montré votre intérêt quant à la fameuse île déserte… Mais vous vous doutez bien que je serai la première à aller me perdre sur une île déserte avec Drago…

**Les reviews à présent, désolée de faire court mais je voudrais répondre à tout le monde dans la soirée !!!**

**Vieille folle**** : **Coucou !!! Merci de ta review !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Oui, je sais… Je suis vile avec les Serpentard, mais bizarrement, j'aime ça !!! Oh, les Serpentard au pouvoir, ça ne peut pas être pire que certains politiques que nous avons actuellement… Concernant Hermione, je préfère te laisser découvrir… Hum… Alors, concernant Lucius, je peux comprendre… Bon courage !!! Mais après tout, avec lui, tu n'aurais rien à faire à la maison… Pas mal… Bibi à toi !!!

**Alexiel**** : **Bon, ne rate tout de même pas l'école à cause de mes « bêtises », hein… Oh, tu crois que les Serpentard sont sados ??? Qui aurait cru ??? Merci !!!

**Celinette**** : **Hum… Des reviews comme les tiennes me mettent du baume au cœur !!! Je suis heureuse si je peux rendre heureuse… C'est vraiment le plus important pour moi !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous !!!

**Zeynel**** : **Ouh, là, là… Que de questions… Bah, je ne peux répondre à aucune d'elles… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse !!! Heureuse que ma fic est une « mauvaise » influence sur « mes » lecteurs !!!

**Okami-chan**** : **Salut !!! Hum… * BD rougit furieusement * « La maîtresse de ff.net », ne serait-ce pas un temps soit peu exagéré ??? En tout cas, ça fait plaisir à entendre… J'ai été la première surprise par le succès de cette fic, mais je ne m 'en plaindrai très certainement pas !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que toi aussi tu l'apprécie ! Bisous à toi !!! Oh, t'aime pas Tom ??? Le perso ou l'acteur ??? Parce que l'acteur est vraiment pas dégeu, je trouve… 

**Nee Chan**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on apprécie ma fic !!! Ah, les Gryffondor… C'est vrai qu'ils s'en tirent beaucoup mieux que les Serpentard… Mais bon, les Serpentard sont quelque peu associables, alors… 

**Chichisushi**** : **Salut ma petite âme !!! J'espère que tu t'en tires bien pour ton école, et que tu réussis tout de même à venir de temps à autre sur le Net ! De toute façon, prends ton temps !!! Toujours heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et de lire tes gentilles reviews !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrai jamais si tu ne peux me laisser de reviews… Tu sais, la plupart de mes amies ne m'en laissent pas, alors… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Asukasoryo**** : **Coucou toi !!! Qu'il y a-t-il de surprenant à répondre aux reviews ??? Cela me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir, il est donc tout à fait normal que j'y réponde, cela me fait, en plus, très plaisir d'y répondre ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !

**Nakhemda**** : **Coucou toi !!! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de te lire !!! Vraiment très gentil à toi de continuer à me « reviewer », et je sais à quel point ça t'est … « laborieux »… Dans le noble sens du terme bien sûr !!! Non, non, franchement, je crois que ta « maladie » est en bonne voie de guérison !!! Continue comme ça !!! Oui, moi aussi j'ai peur d'aller voir le HP 3… C'est sûr que Sirius n'est pas du tout comme je l 'imaginais… Et puis, concernant Drago… J'ai trop les boules même pour en parler, si tu veux je pourrais t'envoyer une photo pour que tu te fasses une idée par toi-même… Pas de soucis pour le Oliver/Marcus, je sais à présent que je l'écrirai !!! J'ai réellement très envie de le faire, mais pour cela il faut déjà que je termine l'une de mes fics… J'ai vraiment un gros faible pour les Oliver/Marcus aussi… Alors… J'aime bien les « beaucoup de bla-bla pour pas grand chose » ! Ah, là, là… Sache que j'aime vraiment ta fic, alors je suis toujours heureuse d'en lire un nouveau chapitre !!! Mais prends ton temps, je sais ce que c'est… Bisous tout plein ma grande !!!

**CMX**** : **Coucou Caro !!! Toujours contente de voir que tu continues à me « reviewer » !!! Ca fait un « bail » maintenant !!! Tu apprends le néerlandais ??? Puis-je te demander d'où ce choix ? C'est juste par curiosité… Vu que tu dis que tu t'ennuies, je suppose que ce n'est qu'une simple option, non ??? Encore une fois, merci d'être « une fan toujours incontestée et incontestable » !!! Bisous !!! Euh… Bien sûr que je vais truquer les résultats sinon je ne serais pas digne d'être une bonne Serpentard…

**Alfa**** : **Coucou toi !!! Merci de continuer à me « reviewer »… Ca me fait bien plaisir… Ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour nos petits Gryffondor, pour le moment, je me fais plaisir à maltraiter les Serpentard, alors… Bisous !!!

**Butterquifly**** : **Hum… Proposition très intéressante, vraiment… Tu es pas mal dans le domaine du sadisme à ce que je vois… Je suis contente de voir que tu continues à me lire… Ah, le suspense et moi sommes très liés… Crois-moi, le mystère restera entier jusqu'aux derniers chapitres !!!

**Florelia**** : **Salut toi !!! Merci de tes gentils compliments !!! Oui, j'aime bien Hermione, alors, je n'hésite jamais à la faire intervenir !!! Je ne suis pas encore au meilleur de ma forme, mais je vais mieux !!! Je fais de mon mieux pour être toujours digne de « mes » lecteurs !!! Bisous !!!

**Paprika Star**** : **Hi there !!! Sure that I agree!!! Slytherin rules!!! Especially my lovely Draco!!! I'm so fond of him, but you already know that!!! xKISSx

**Jess HDH**** : **Salut ma Jess!!! Oui, oui, là je ne suis pas peu fière d'être à jour, bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un peu de retard là… C'est gentil à toi de penser à moi pour Riddle !!! C'est vrai que ça serait moins dégoûtant comme ça… Et c'est sûr, qu'ayant vu de plus ou moins près, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'affirme que ça serait en effet loin d'être dégoûtant !!! Bon, là c'est moi qui arrête de baver… A bientôt ma Jess !!! Bisous bien baveux, vu les circonstances !!!

**Nyny**** : **Coucou !!! Contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic !!! C'est vrai que Flint n'a pas le beau rôle dans ta fic… Alors que moi, je l'adore !!! Même l'acteur ne me laisse pas indifférente, c'est pour dire !!! Mais, je respecte tes choix d'auteur… En tout cas, Rogue a un rôle bien paternaliste… C'est intéressant !!! Continue ma grande !!! Bisous !!!

**Selphie**** : **Merci de ta très gentille review !!! A plus !!!

**Angelinadelacour**** : **Salut toi !!! Je ne sais malheureusement pas si cette fic pourra répondre à tes attentes concernant les romances approfondies… Mais il y aura tout de même quelques petits éléments qui ne devraient pas te déplaire !!!

**Imoen**** : **Salut ma belle !!! Heureuse que tu continues à aimer !!! C'est vrai que dans cette fic-ci tu trouveras quelques petits chapitres consacrer à Hermione, dont celui-ci !!! J'aime bien Hermione !!!

**Aria Lupin**** : **Coucou !!! Heureuse que tu aimes !!! Malheureusement, je ne piperai mot quant aux cadeaux de Noël, sinon, ça ne serait plus une surprise !!! A plus !!!

**Louve Darkness ****: **Salut ma grande !!! Toujours fidèle depuis le premier chapitre !!! Ca fait plaisir !!! Oh, tu bosses actuellement sur une fic ??? Une Harry/Drago, je suppose… J'ai hâte de voir ça !!! Tu veux faire suite au tome 5 ??? 

**Eriol**** : **Merci de ta gentil review !!! A bientôt !!!

**La vache the return**** : **Ah, j'adore les « return » !!! Hum… Je ne suis malheureusement pas d'accord avec toi… Il ne peut raisonnablement pas être _ton _Drago, mais je n'épiloguerai pas…  Mais, c'est vrai qu'il est terrible pour son (trop) jeune âge !!!

**Pixel1**** : **Contente que tu aimes ! C'est vrai que mes chapitres de JN ne sont pas très longs, mais c'était prévu dès le départ, et c'est dans le but de publier toutes les semaines !!! Pas trop déçue j'espère ?

**Laika la Louve**** : **Salut toi !!! Contente que tu sois là depuis le premier chapitre, et que tu continues à apprécier !!! Pas de soucis, Drago continue cette aventure !!! On va pas le laisser tomber comme ça !!! Bisous !!!

**Miss-Tania**** : **Coucou !!! Ah, ta couleur préférée est le rouge??? C'est bizarre, c'est l'une des couleurs que je n'ai jamais appréciée, je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'adore le vert… Faut croire que j'ai le syndrome des Serpentard… 

**Ombrefeu**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Un peu de patience, et tu sauras tout !!!

**Tangerinedream**** : **Tu sais que tu es l'une des seules, je dirais même la seule à avoir fait la remarque que si Lucius divorçait, il perdait une partie de sa fortune… Mais je crois que ses fans s'en foutent !!! Du moment qu'elles peuvent l'avoir en toute dignité !!! Je pense d'ailleurs que certaines seraient prêtes à tout pour lui… M'ouais…

**Tiffany Shin**** : **Merci de continuer à « reviewer » !!! Tu sais, le calvaire d'Olivier et de Harry ne fait que commencer !!! A bientôt !!!

**Caroline Black**** : **Coucou toi !!! Mais je t'en prie, tu es libre de faire des remarques, les reviews sont faites pour cela !!! Je sais, moi-même, j'aurais eu du mal à répondre à mon questionnaire… Mes chapitres ne seront pas très longs pour cette fic, je préfère en poster toutes les semaines, et me permettre de faire intervenir plus de personnages !!! J'espère que ça ne te gênera pas trop et que tu continueras à aimer !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Oh, tu crois ??? Mes fics, plus fort que le prozac… Tu m'inquiètes là !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis, chaque chose en son temps !!! Tu auras réponse à tout !!!

**Vicious Malefoy**** : **Salut !!! merci de continuer à me « reviewer », et voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère !!!

**Saael'**** : **Coucou toi !!! Je me porte bien mieux, un peu enrhubée, mais bien mieux !!! Je me sens de nouveau d'attaque !!! Les lecteurs n'ont qu'à plus se tenir !!! Merci pour tous tes bisous et tous tes encouragements !!! Ca m'aide vraiment beaucoup !!! Merci !!! Bisous tout plein !!! Toujours heureuse de lire tes commentaires !!! Tu sais que tu me fais rougir, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on s'entend dire que l'on est « aimée » et « adorée »… Merci !

**Nicolina**** : **Salut ma petite colline !!! Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps libre ces temps-ci, mais j'espère que tu trouveras le temps de t'adonner à l'écriture durant tes vacances !!! En tout cas, je serai heureuse de lire de nouveaux chapitres !!! Oh, tu sais, pour la majorité de Drago, c'est purement intéressé !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Titou**** : **Coucou toi !!! Encore une fois, je tenais à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review pour chaque chapitre lu, c'est vraiment très gentil ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite !!! Je prendrai moi-même le temps de lire quelques nouveaux chapitres de ta jolie fic ! Bisous tout plein !!!

**NaNa**** : **Merci da ta gentille review !!! ne te fais pas de soucis pour les Serpentard, ils ne sont pas gentils, mais ils ne sont pas bêtes non plus… Ils trouveront bien un moyen de s'amender de leur « devoir » !

BONNE LECTURE !!!! 

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dimanche 21 décembre   Au petit-déjeuner 

Ce matin-là, les comportements et les humeurs étaient variés parmi les élèves, certains avaient retrouvé leur appétit, d'autres gobaient tout simplement ce qu'il y avait devant eux sans réellement faire attention à ce que c'était, d'autres enfin continuaient à fixer leurs plats comme s'il s'était agit d'une composition visqueuse et non-identifiée.

Les élèves avaient tous été plus ou moins réveillés à l'aurore par les fantômes de leur maison respective, qui avaient gentiment pris la décision de les réveiller en douceur, en chant.

Les Serdaigle étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle souriant et détendus, leur Dame grise leur ayant chanté de magnifiques chants de Noël d'une voix douce et enjôleuse toute la matinée durant. Les Gryffondor, quant à eux, avait dû écouter Sir Nicolas, plus connu comme étant Nick-Quasi-Sans-tête, durant deux bonnes heures, mais avaient reconnu, pour la plupart, qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien du moment qu'il n'essayait pas de monter dans les tons aigus qui donnait à sa voix un petit quelque chose de particulièrement strident. Les Serpentard avaient dû supporter, pour leur gouverne, le Baron Sanglant chanter tous les chants de Noël qui lui passait par la tête, en chantant certains couplets plusieurs fois de suite, et tout cela sur un air de marche funèbre particulièrement macabre, ce qui avait mis tout le monde d'humeur massacrante. Les Poufsouffle, quant à eux, avaient bien ri, car ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que leur fantôme, le Moine Fou, ne connaissait aucun chants de Noël et qu'au lieu de ça, rond comme il l'était, il s'était mis à chanter toutes les chansons de beuveries du type « C'est à boire, à boire, à boire… » 

Malefoy s'était mordu la langue très fort ce matin-là en découvrant que les fantômes de Poudlard avaient décidé de créer une chorale et qu'ils déambulaient en chantant dans les couloirs à tout moment de la journée ! Inutile d'aller chercher midi à quatorze heures pour deviner qui leur avait soufflé cette « bonne » idée ! Même le Baron Sanglant et Peeves y participaient ! C'était un véritable cauchemar ! Malefoy était sûr que s'il allait chercher la définition du mot cauchemar dans un dictionnaire, c'est cela qu'il trouverait !

Les Serpentard furent les premiers à quitter la Grande Salle, en meute, trop contents de rejoindre leur Salle Commune, qui avait enfin été décorée avec les bonnes couleurs, mais surtout, de fuir ce monde de fous qui les entourait dans les couloirs de cette bâtisse devenue leur Azkaban personnalisée ! Pas besoin de Dementors quand vous aviez Albus Dumbledore comme directeur !

En traversant le Hall, ils virent quelque fantômes en train de malmener un pauvre Neville en tentant de lui faire chanter correctement un cantique de Noël, et tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à obtenir de lui était un couinement incessant et insupportable, proche du cri du cochon que l'on égorge maladroitement, et pour lequel il faut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises !

« C'est insupportable !!! », cria pratiquement Parkinson hors d'elle, « Laissez-moi aller abréger ses souffrances !!! », tonna-t-elle en se débattant alors que Crabbe et Goyle la tenait fermement de peur de la voir commettre un homicide sous peu. Envers les fantômes, ce n'est pas grave, s'étaient-ils dit, mais pour Londubat, ils risquaient d'avoir des problèmes, et des problèmes, ils en avaient suffisamment pour le moment !

Parkinson se calma et d'une voix désespérée lança, « En plus, personne ne semble connaître ce…Dobby… », lâcha-t-elle sentant une forte nausée l'envahir.

_Dobby ? _pensa Hermione qui venait de traverser la grande porte, _C'est le moment où jamais !!!_

Alors que le groupe de Serpentard se dirigeait vers les cachots, elle saisit Parkinson par la manche, alors que cette dernière était en queue de cortège.

Celle-ci se retourna précipitamment une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

« Granger ???!!! », cracha-t-elle. « Que me veux-tu dentition de castor surdimensionnée ?!! »

« Bonjour aussi, Parkinson ! », lâcha Hermione sarcastique.

« Mais trêve de compliments », ajouta-t-elle rapidement, avant que Parkinson ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit. « Nous avons à parler, toi et moi », accentua-t-elle.

« Et de quoi devrions-nous parler, Miss je crois avoir un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la normal ? », répondit Parkinson haineuse.

Hermione se retint de bondir sur elle et de lui arracher tous ses horribles cheveux de la surface de sa boite crânienne complètement et indubitablement vide ! Au lieu de cela, se disant que c'était peut-être sa seule et unique chance de parvenir à quoi que ce soit avec cette face de bouledogue, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Dobby, ça te dit quelque chose ? », commença-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Parkinson la regarda longtemps l'air intéressé et calculateur.

« Tu le connais ? », lâcha-t-elle enfin, comprenant que ce serait sûrement son unique chance de savoir qui était ce ou cette Dobby.

« En effet, et je suis toute disposée à t'aider… », reprit Hermione avant d'être grossièrement interrompu par Parkinson.

« Et pourquoi une Gryffondor voudrait-elle aider une Serpentard ? Tu te moques de moi ? », demanda-t-elle l'air menaçant et se figeant devant Hermione de toute sa hauteur, ce qui signifiait que la pauvre Hermione était à présent devant une armoire à glace qui faisait plus de trois têtes qu'elle.

_Tiens, elle me rappelle un peu Touffu comme ça… _Puis, se ressaisissant… _M'enfin Hermione, à quoi penses-tu ma fille, c'est pas gentil pour Touffu ça !!!_

« Parkinson, bien que, nous, Gryffondor, soyons connus pour notre gentillesse et notre altruisme, nous ne sommes pas stupides ! Ce sera donnant-donnant ! », conclut Hermione d'une voix claire et sans ambiguïté.

« Donnant-donnant ? », répéta Parkinson quelque peu suspicieuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? »

« Eh bien, nous pouvons faire un marché », commença Hermione. Puis elle continua, une fois que Parkinson lui ait fait signe qu'elle était prête à l'écouter. « Je te dis qui est Dobby, et en prime, le cadeau qui lui ferait le plus plaisir en ce bas-monde, si toi, en échange, tu me dis ce qui ferait plaisir à Terence Higgs ! »

« Oh, je vois… On a certaines difficultés à savoir qui est Terry, Miss la rongeuse surdouée… », commença Parkinson.

« Je sais tout à fait qui est « Terry », bulldog face », la coupa Hermione, « Durant notre première année, il était, lui, en deuxième année, et était Attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Lorsque Malefoy fut nommé Attrapeur à son tour, grâce à son talent inné… », ironisa-t-elle, mais changeant bien vite le cours de la conversation voyant que Parkinson préférait un milliard de fois être insultée plutôt que l'on dise un traître mot à l'encontre de son petit Dragounet chéri (Erk !!!), «…lui devint l'un des Poursuiveurs. Talentueux Poursuiveur, dois-je ajouter ».

« Je sais parfaitement bien qui est Terence Higgs », reprit Hermione plus calmement, « Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir !!! Alors, si tu me renseignes, je te renseignerai ! C'est un deal ! »

« D'accord, Granger ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais et je t'aiderai…»

« Parkinson, ne me force pas à me répéter ! Nous, Gryffondor, somme confiants, mais pas stupides ! Et comment te le dire sans vouloir t'offenser, vous, les Serpentard n'êtes pas particulièrement réputés pour votre bonne foi et pour tenir parole… Alors, à toi l'honneur », termina Hermione dans un sourire satisfait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Alors ??? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ???**

**Je crois qu'il y en a un qui a compris que parfois il vaut mieux savoir tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir !!!**

**La torture aux Serpentard continue, comme vous en avez décidé dans vos nombreux votes !!! A vous de me faire savoir s'ils ont suffisamment souffert à ce jour, ou si vous considérez que leur longue traversée du Sahara à dos de dromadaire ne fais que commencer !!!**

**Certains seront heureux de voir que notre jolie petite Hermione intervient de nouveau dans l'histoire !!! Alors, le fight Hermione/Pansy, vous en avez pensé quoi ??? Avouez qu'aucun d'entre vous n'avait pensé à Terrence !!! Moi, je le trouve assez mimi pour un Serpentard !!!**

**D'ici la fin de cette fic, je vous aurai rendu fou des Serpentard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Dimanche 21 décembre Au déjeuner

Bonjour à tous !!! Heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me lire, même si j'ai l'impression que le chapitre précédent mettant en scène Hermione et Pansy, vous a un peu moins plu… Je ne suis donc pas très sûre que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise, mais j'aime faire apparaître de nombreux personnages, et puis, tout le monde a le droit de participer aux festivités de Noël quand même !!! Bon, de toute façon, c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !!! je vous fais confiance pour cela !!! 

**Je suis actuellement en retard pour la mise en ligne de LMDLH, mais je fais faire de mon mieux pour mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne d'ici la fin de la semaine… Cela fait des lustres que je ne me suis pas remise à écrire sur cette fic, alors ce n'est pas des plus évidents à faire…**

**Bref, voici donc un nouveau chapitre de « Joyeux Noël » rien que pour vous !!! J'espère que vous l'aimerez et que vous me laisserez un petit mot d'encouragement, ça m'aide toujours à me mettre au boulot !!! Bisous tout plein à vous mes fidèles et adorables lecteurs !**

**Nyny**** : **Merci de ta gentille review, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite !!! Bisous !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Merci, merci ! C'est très gentil à toi d'aller dans mon sens quant à la souffrance des Serpentard, je trouve ça normal de consacrer une fic où on maltraiterait ceux qui maltraitent en général les autres, et tu vas voir c'est également le cas pour ce chapitre !!! Oui, on ne parle pas souvent de Terrence, mais il faut bien avouer qu'il est plutôt mimi dans les films !!! Bibi !!!

**Misslulu**** : **Alors, ça fait du bien les vacances ??? Je suis heureuse de constater que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer faire souffrir non petits Serpentard adorés !!! Pour ce qui est de FF.net, je peux comprendre que cela t'embête de ne pas être prévenue tout le temps des mises en ligne… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'en général, si tout va bien, JN est mise en ligne tous les mercredis !!! Quant à LMDLH et UPBAB, elles sont mis en ligne alternativement entre samedi et lundi ! Voilà ! Bisous !

**Pug de Crydee**** : **Bonjour !!! Toujours heureuse de lire de nouveaux « revieweurs » ! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait !!! Je te rassure tout de suite, on me dit souvent que je suis « sadique » mais pas pour les raisons que tu énonçais… Ne te fais pas de soucis, JN est bien une fic que je mets en ligne toutes les semaines, le mercredi en général !!! Mes deux autres fics sont, quant à elles, « updatées » tous les quinze jours… 

**Celinette**** : **Coucou toi !!! Heureuse de voir que tu continues à lire cette fic et que tu l'apprécies toujours autant !!! Faisons souffrir les méchants !!! Faut bien qu'il y ait une raison à leur méchanceté gratuite, hein… Bibi !!!

**Titou tur Lupin**** : **Coucou !!! Tu as changé de pseudo ? Bon, je sais, c'est à moi de rendre les Serpentard attachants et incontournables… Mais je trouve que je ne fais pas un trop mauvais travail pour le moment… Bisous !!!

**Florelia**** : **Coucou toi ! Merci d'être toujours là ! C'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup amusée pour les surnoms, même si je l'avoue, ils étaient plutôt évidents et faciles à trouver… Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'aime pas non plus Pansy, mais bon, c'est l'une des seules Serpentard que l'on connaisse, alors… Bibi à toi !!!

**Alexiel**** : **Oui !!! J'aime être omnipotente et soumettre tous ces Serpentard à mes folies !!! Enfin, heureusement pour Drago, qui est tout de même mineur, que je sais me retenir… J'espère que la suite des tortures infligées à nos habituels bourreaux sauront te faire plaisir !!!

**Saael'**** : **M'ouais… Bon, pour « Dubois à poil », je crois que ça va être dur… Concernant le slash Olivier/Marcus, il est bien prévu à ce jour que j'en écrive un, donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là… C'est juste que j'attends d'avoir terminé au moins deux fics sur trois pour l'attaquer, mais de toute façon il ne sera pas mis en ligne avant la fin de LMDLH, en tout cas, je ne crois pas… Merci encore pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu me dis ! Et ne te fais pas de soucis, n'étant pas une grosse perverse, j'avais bien compris le sens de tes paroles !!! Bientôt mariée ??? C'est façon de parler, ou tu vas réellement bientôt te marier ??? Bisous !!!

**Louve Darkness**** : **Bien, alors tu es train d'écrire un harry/Drago, soit certaine que j'irai y jeter un œil quand tu l'aura mis en ligne, en tout cas, bon courage !!!   

**Aria Lupin**** : **Coucou !!! Bon, concernant Terrence, j'avouerai humblement ne pas savoir en quelle année il est… Je ne pense pas que ce soit précisé… Je sais juste qu'il est au moins plus vieux d'un an, et je me suis dit qu'un an ce serait suffisant pour ma fic… Voilà…

**Okami-chan**** : **Coucou toi !!! Oui, par Tom, j'entendais Tom Riddle… Je le trouve sympathique !!! Je parle ici de l'acteur et non du perso ! Hum… Intéressant ton sujet de culte quant aux écrivains de FF.net, tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir des offrandes ??? * BD pas du tout intéressée * Tout plein de gros bisous !!! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours !!!

**CMX**** : **Coucou Caro ! Je te remercie de vouloir me protéger contre les « trucmuches méchants », c'est très gentil à toi, et je me sens vraiment plus en sécurité à présent !!! A bas, les trucmuches méchants, pas beaux !!! Moi, j'aime bien tes adjectifs « complimentatifs », franchement, je n'ai rien contre tes superbes synonymes !!! Contente que le fight Pansy/Hermy t'ait plu, moi, j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant !!! Avec Baby Dracky, crêpage de chignons garantis!!! Ah, d'accord, je comprends pourquoi tu te dois d'apprendre le néerlandais… C'est ta première langue vivante à l'école… Mais, tu fais quand même de l'anglais, non ??? Bisous tout plein à toi, et toujours heureuse de te lire !!!

**Imoen**** : **Salut toi !!! Ah, la bouffe du collège, m'en parle pas… C'est ces petits riens qui font toute la nostalgie de ma jeunesse !!! Heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que celui-ci te gardera bien en haleine !!! Bisous !!!

**Pixel1**** : **Coucou !!! Toujours là ? C'est cool !!! Ce chapitre-ci est moins « violent »… Enfin, ça dépend pour qui… A plus, j'espère !!!

**La vache (encore) the return**** : **Ah, les returns des returns, ça c'est fabuleux !!! Et ton rire « diabolique bovin » est une petite merveille du genre !!! Je crois que tu as trouvé ton costume pour Halloween !!! « Le retour du retour de la vache diabolique » !!! Ca, ça pète comme nom !!! Bisous !!!

**Laika la Louve**** : **Coucou !!! Tu préfères les Gryffondor ? Compréhensible… Mais ma mission, puisque je l'ai acceptée, est de vous faire adorer les Serpentard à la fin de cette fic !!! Bisous !!!

**Eriol**** : **Oh, tu oserais faire sous-entendre que tout est de la faute de notre très cher et adoré directeur ??? C'est pas son genre, ça…

**Zeynel**** : **Eh oui, toujours autant de questions sans réponses… Patience, patience… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… Et puis, Noël, c'est plus très loin maintenant !!! Un nouveau chapitre de tortures des plus particulières !!!

**Kinou**** : **Bonjour, bonjour !!! Heureuse de rencontrer une nouvelle « revieweuse » aussi sadique que moi !!! Pov' Serpentard, le calvaire est loin d'être terminé !!! Bisous !!!

**Jess HDH**** : **Coucou ma Jess !!! Je sais que tu es débordée ces temps-ci, alors je ne me fais pas de soucis, et je saurai être patiente !!! Du moment que tu me donnes de te nouvelles !!! Maintenant que je sais de quoi tu es capable, et tu remarqueras que je suis gentille de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, je t'ai au coin de l'œil !!! Bon, bien que je me sois embarquée sur un projet plus consistant, comme tu le sais déjà, j'essaie de continuer mes « bêtises » ! Comme toujours tes commentaires sont les bienvenus, je dirais même fortement attendus !!! Bisous tout plein de la Choupi qui t'adore et qui est si heureuse de t'avoir comme amie !

**Gaia666**** : **Oups… Mais ce n'est pas mes lecteurs adorés que je veux rendre fous, moi !!! C'est juste les Serpentard !!! Terrence Higgs ? C'est vrai qu'on en parle que très peu dans les livres… Comme je l'ai indiqué dans le précédent chapitre, il était Attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard lors de la première année de nos héros, on n'en sait pas beaucoup plus à son compte… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est toujours présent dans l'équipe lors du deuxième film, même s'il n'est plus Attrapeur, ce qui ne semble pas être des plus logiques, mais bon… A la prochaine !

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou ma jolie petite colline !!! Toujours aussi heureuse de lire tes reviews !!! Faire souffrir les Gryffondor ??? C'est vrai que c'est tentant… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Mais certains Gryffondor sont déjà dans de beaux draps, et je ne compte pas les épargner aussi facilement, crois-moi et aies confiance !!! Bisous tout plein !!!   

**Kyzara**** : **Coucou ! Toujours heureuse de lire de nouveaux noms !!! C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts… * BD détourne la tête de honte *… Mais au moins, ils sont réguliers !!! Une fois par semaine !!! J'espère que la fic « chaotique » continuera à t'enthousiasmer !!!

**Miss-Tania**** : **Message bien reçu !!! Bisous !!!

**Tiffany Shin**** : **Ah, ah… Que de questions… Sois rassurée, toutes tes questions auront une réponse dans les chapitres à venir !!!

**NaNa**** : **Hum… Nan, nan… Pas de Pansy/hermy en perspective… Et encore moins de Pansy/Dobby… Mes yeux vont finir par pourrir… En tout cas, heureuse que tu apprécies… A plus !!! Sinon, merci pour les deux reviews et tous tes PS, auxquels je vais tenter de répondre… Tu me demandes te répondre à ta review… C'est chose faite… Mais, je réponds toujours aux reviews… Ai-je oublié de te répondre une fois ??? Ce serait bizarre, mais parfois FF.net déconne et toutes les reviews n'apparaissent pas, cela pourrait être une explication… Sauf si tu signifiais que tu souhaitais que je te réponde sur ce chapitre-ci, bien que tu aies « reviewé » le chapitre 01… Sinon, Dubois réapparaîtra bien dans le courant de la fic, même si je ne sais pas encore quand… certes, l'acteur est bien de sa personne… Je sais que le prénom « Carole » prend un – e – final en France, c'est juste qu'en Angleterre, je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas… Et comme Carol y est un nom mixte, voir plutôt masculin, je voulais qu'il y ait cette incompréhension… Joli prénom en tout cas !!! Bisous !!!

**Tangerinedream**** : **Contente que tu aimes toujours autant !!! Hermy réapparaîtra très certainement par la suite !!! Bisous !!!

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§     

Dimanche 21 décembre   Au déjeuner 

Argus Rusard avait perdu tout appétit, toutes ces décorations de Noël, tous ces chants, tout ce qui a trait à Noël, en fait, le rendait malade ! Bien sûr, cela ne lui plaisait guère de savoir que tous ces abominables élèves resteraient pour les vacances de Noël, cependant, il avait eu du mal à cacher sa joie malsaine de voir que les élèves avaient l'air réellement déçus et tristes de devoir rester à Poudlard. Il devrait, certes, les supporter quinze jours de plus, mais il aurait au moins la satisfaction, se disait-il, de les savoir malheureux comme les pierres ! Mais, non, petit à petit, les élèves se remettaient, et à part les Serpentard qui semblaient de plus en plus malheureux et atteints, les autres recommençaient à rire et à s'amuser, et la bonne ambiance de Noël était de nouveau là, avec en plus, une touche de familiarité qu'elle n'avait jamais eu jusqu'alors ! Cela le rendait encore plus malade !

Il décida de quitter la Grande Salle en espérant trouver quelques malheureux élèves en train de faire des bêtises afin de les punir. Il se retrouva alors derrière quatre jeune filles, trois Gryffondor et une Serdaigle. Alors qu'elles babillaient comme des folles, il capta quelques unes de leurs paroles.

« Ouah !!! On a de la chance !!! Hi, hi, hi !!! On doit toutes faire des cadeaux à des garçons vachement mignons !!! Hi, hi, hi !!! », commenta Parvati en regardant sa jumelle.

« Tu m'étonnes !!! Hi, hi, hi !!! », renchérit celle-ci le rouge aux joues, « Et puis, peut-être que ça se terminera même par des petits câlins et des petits bisous !!! Hi, hi, hi !!! »

_BEURK !!!!,_ pensa Rusard, _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces nouvelles générations de filles qui se mettent une tonne de peintures sur la figure et qui planifient d'agresser à la première occasion de pauvres garçons sans défense !!!_

« Quoi ??? », cria pratiquement Ginny toute cramoisie, « Mais vous n'y pensez pas ??? »

_Brave petite_, pensa Rusard « attendri » par sa réaction.

« Oh, allez, tu voudrais nous faire croire que tu n'aimerais pas faire des mamours à Harry le soir du Réveillon !!! », la taquina Lavande.

« Euh… Je… Pas ce que vous croyez… En fait… Je… Vous voyez… Je… », baragouina difficilement Ginny, de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'empêtrait, espérant disparaître dix pieds sous terre.

C'est à ce moment là que les jeunes filles virent Rusard, accompagné de Miss Teigne, tous deux ayant l'air aussi dégoûtés et offusqués l'un que l'autre. Elles rougirent toutes les quatre et se mirent à fixer leurs pieds avec grand intérêt, alors que le gardien passait devant elle en reniflant bruyamment.

« Tu crois qu'il a entendu », demanda Lavande à voix basse.

« Quoi ? Que Ginny veut faire des mamours à Harry ? Mais ça, tout le monde le sait ma chère Lavande », ajouta Parvati dans un gros fou rire !

« Je vous déteste », clôtura Ginny faisant mine de partir.

« Oh, allez Ginny, ne nous en veut pas !!! », plaida Parvati, « Dis-nous ce que tu veux pour Noël et on te l'offrira ! »

« Ce que je veux… », commença le jeune fille, l'air intéressé.

Ses amies firent un signe affirmatif de la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer.

« Je veux la peluche de l'hippopotame en tutu rose dont je vous ai parlé en début d'année, celle que j'ai vu dans un des magasins de jouets moldu, et je veux la plus grosse ! », dit-elle dans un grand sourire.     

« Mais c'est dans un magasin moldu », commenta Padma le plus sérieusement du monde en bonne Serdaigle qu'elle était, « On ne pourra jamais y aller ! »

« Alors, je ne vous pardonne pas », conclut Ginny faisant la moue.

« Et, un Harry en tutu, ça te tente ? Ca doit pouvoir se faire avec un bon sort ?! », intervint Parvati qui était tout l'opposé de sa jumelle, pas étonnant qu'elle n'est pas été envoyées dans la même maison !

Ginny se tourna vers elle les yeux emplis d'une fausse rage, et éclata de rire alors qu'elle se mit à la poursuivre dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Rusard resta dubitatif alors qu'il les regardait s'éloigner… 

_Quelle horreur ! Pourquoi je travaille dans une école, moi déjà ? Une école plein de jeunes gens aux hormones en ébullition qui plus est…_

_ Pour punir les élèves…_, se rappela-t-il dans un sourire sadique… 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, voilà… Je sais que ce chapitre n'a pas été très long, mais je n'allais quand même pas m'étendre sur des pages alors que je parle de Rusard !!!

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ???**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je prends un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les personnages qui sont habituellement les sadiques de l'histoire…**

**Après tout, qu'ils endurent eux-aussi, bourreaux qu'ils sont, les tortures qu'ils infligent aux autres !!!**

**J'suis sûre que si Rusard avait été un sorcier, il aurait été à Serpentard, alors…**

**Non, qu'en pensez-vous ??? On le voit mal à Poufsouffle quand même…**

**Bisous à vous tous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !!! **

**JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Et pas de bêtises, hein… Si vous avez des histoires à partager, vous êtes les bienvenus !!! BRRrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Dimanche 21 décembre Au dîner

**Bonjour, bonjour à tous !!!**

**J'avoue avoir été étonnée par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre… 40… Vous vous rendez compte ???!!!! Quarante reviews pour un chapitre consacré au personnage de Rusard… C'est fabuleux !!! Je vous adore !!! C'est vraiment très gentil à vous me laisser toutes ces reviews… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !!! Je suis super motivée !!!**

**Vous vous demanderez donc très logiquement pourquoi je suis en retard pour la mise en ligne de mes deux autres fics si je suis si motivée que ça… Eh bien, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je fais, pour le moment, un blocage sur la fic LMDLH… Je suis la première à en être navrée… Le chapitre 11 est déjà bien entamé, mais je n'arrive pas à l'avancer… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour remédier à cela… Quant à UPBAB, soyez rassurés, un nouveau chapitre sera dispo d'ici deux-trois jours !!!    **

**Nyny**** : **Contente de t'en faire rire aux larmes !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir de faire pleurer les gens…de rire… Bien sûr ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Misslulu**** : **Coucou !!! Pas trop dure la fin des vacances ? En tout cas, je vois que tu as beaucoup de travaille sur la planche, bon courage !!! Tu sais, c'est la seule fic que j'ai à jour, alors parfois, je me permets de faire des chapitres plus courts, mais faut pas croire que je bâcle mon histoire pour autant… Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitres elle fera, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'elle devrait tenir jusqu'à Noël !!! Bisous !!! Et, je ne dors pas, je réfléchis !!!

**Alfa**** : **Salut toi !!! C'est vrai que ça faisait un bail !!! Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là !!! Juste contente de te relire !!! Bien sûr que toutes les filles ne sont pas comme ces demoiselles, certaines cachent beaucoup mieux leur jeu !!! Bisous !!!

**Tiffany Shin**** : **Merci de ta review ! Un petit ange sous la carapace de Rusard ??? Ca paraît peu probable, en effet… C'est comme si on disait de Miss Teigne qu'elle pourrait jouer le rôle de Cupidon…

**Alexiel**** : **C'est vrai que le Professeur Rogue s'en sort bien pour le moment, mais ne dit-on pas que l'on garde le meilleur pour la fin ???

**Okami-chan**** : **Le Grinch ??? Quand même pas… Quoique, maintenant que tu le dis… Oh, comme offrandes je me contenterais bien de bonbons… Je ne suis pas trop difficile, du moment qu'ils ne sont pas au chocolat… Bisous !

**Babel121**** : **Merci pour cette nouvelle review, toujours aussi contente de te lire… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Miya Black**** : **Tu sais, ça n'est pas grave que tu ne puisses pas « reviewer » tous mes chapitres !!! Mais ça me fait quand même plaisir quand tu le fais !!! Ah, les idées opposées des auteurs… Bisous !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Je sais, je sais, mes chapitres sont un peu courts… Celui-ci sera un peu plus long… Hum… Un chouilla…

**Micloun : **Non, non… Le chapitre précédent était une torture pour Rusard, aucunement un rabaissement du perso de Ginny, que, personnellement, j'apprécie… Il doit bien y avoir quelques indices quant aux cadeaux de Noël, mais je crois que pour être fixée, il te faudra être patiente !

**Titou tur Lupin : **Oui, pour la plupart des personnes on ne sait vraiment rien quant aux cadeaux… mais ça viendra !!! Dis-moi, je peux juste t'appeler Titou ???

**Melusine2 : **Merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review !!! J'espère que je serai toujours aussi méritante dans les chapitres à venir !!!

**Gaia666 : **Bah oui, quoi… Noël, c'est pour tout le monde, hein !!! Pourquoi pas pour ce vieux Rusard ???

**Aria Lupin : **Merci de ta review !!! Ah, bah, un Rusard pas sadique, c'est pas un Rusard…

**Pixel1 : **Contente de te lire à chaque chapitre, et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes Ginny. C'est un perso que j'aime bien, et je voulais la montrer sympathique… Heureuse que ça t'ait plu !

**NaNa : **C'est vrai que le Yaoi est un sujet qui ne me dérange pas en général… Tu ne seras pas surprise, vu que mes deux autres fics sont des Drago/Harry… Disons juste qu'il y a certains couples que je n'aime pas, ou des séries que je n'aime pas voir tournées dans ce « genre » de littérature… Oh, l'hippo en robe rose… As-tu déjà vu Fantasia ??? D'où le hippo et la peluche qui existe vraiment !!! J'ai bien lu le HP5 en anglais. Au fait, merci de ta deuxième review… Oui, ton prénom est joli… Où est le problème avec ton prénom ???

**Laika la Louve : **Contente de savoir que tu continues à me lire ! A plus !

**La vache (the « returnée ») : **Je sais que je suis lente, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps actuellement, alors mes autres fics risquent de se faire un peu attendre… Mais je n'abandonne pas ! 

**Caroline Black : **Désolée que le chapitre précédent ne t'ait pas trop plu… Mais c'est tout de même gentil de l'avoir « reviewé » ! Je pense que celui-ci te plaira beaucoup plus !!!

**Vicious Malefoy : **Bon, on va essayer de pas trop faire souffrir les petits Serpentard… Mais je ne peux rien te promettre… C'est gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé deux reviews ! Concernant UPBAB, elle est bien sur FF.Net… Je ne comprends comment tu n'as pas pu la trouver… Il te suffit de rechercher à mon pseudo, normalement, mes trois fics y apparaissent… De toute façon, je la mettrai à jour d'ici deux-trois jours ! Bisous !

**Imoen : **Coucou ! Ne te fais pas de soucis, bien sûr que le Professeur Rogue y passera aussi !!! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais l'oublier celui-là !!! Mais chaque chose en son temps, et ne dit-on pas que l'on garde le meilleur pour la fin ???

**Kyzara : **Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, bien qu'il n'ait été consacré qu'à Rusard… Mais j'aime bien faire participer le plus de personnages possible… Merci de ta gentille review !

**Miss-Tania : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!!

**Orlina : **Merci beaucoup de toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissées !!! C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot pour chaque chapitre… Ca fait toujours plaisir !!! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur !!! 

**Nicolina : **Salut ma petite colline !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis si tu ne réussis pas à me laisser de review à chaque fois, je comprends tout à fait, et je sais bien que tu me lis !!! C'est le plus important pour moi !!! Oh, tu soutiens Rusard ??? C'est que les filles peuvent être vicelardes de temps à autre… T'inquiète, certains Gryffondor en auront pour leur grade, même si dans ce chapitre, c'est encore le tour de Serpentard… Désolée… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Florelia : **Contente que tu te ranges de mon côté pour les petites « souffrances » que j'inflige aux Serpentard… Ca leur apprendra !!! Tel est pris…

**Lilou1 : **Heureuse que tu aimes mon humour !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, Olivier réapparaît dans ce chapitre-ci, et devrait être là de temps à autre !!! C'est que je l'aime bien le « petit » capitaine !!! Bisous, et merci à toi !

**Kinou : **Heureuse que tu apprécies toujours ce que j'écris, je fais de mon mieux pour faire de cette histoire, une histoire « débile », avec toute la noblesse que peut contenir ce terme !!! Bisous !!!

**Jess HDH :** Salut ma Jess !!! Désolée si je ne t'ai pas encore répondu, mais j'étais pas très bien aujourd'hui, alors je ne suis pas attelée à mes mails, et puis, je ne voulais pas être en retard pour ma mise en ligne… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas !!! T'inquiète, je te tiens au courant pour mon projet, je pense même t'en faire lire certains passages… Tout plein de gros bisous à toi !!!!

**Chichisushi : **Coucou toi !!! Toujours heureuse de voir que tu prends le temps de me lire te de me « reviewer » !!! Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour les reviews !!! Je te réponds dès que je trouve un peu de temps, et courage pour tes cours, ma grande !!! Bisous tout plein à ma p'tite âme !!!

**Miya Black : **C'est gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review pour chaque chapitre que tu n'avais pas encore eu le temps de « reviewer »… C'est super gentil à toi !!! Pour répondre à ta question, certains élèves ont certainement dû faire des recherches, mais ça n'est pas important pour ma fic, et ce ne serait pas évident à gérer !!! Ah… En effet, tu m'as « reviewée » deux fois le chapitre 06, ça n'est pas grave… Je me disais bien qu'il me semblait que je t'avais déjà répondu, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir…

**Celinette : **Oui, Rusard est quelqu'un de loyal, c'est vrai… Car après tout, il fait tout pour les gens qu'il aime et qu'il respecte, et comme il n'aime, ni ne respecte les élèves… Ginny un cadeau pour Harry ??? Peut-être… Bisous !!!

**Rony Dany : **Salut toi !!! Je sais que le chapitre précédent était assez court, mais ne te fais pas de soucis… Dans ce chapitre-ci beaucoup plus de personnages apparaîtront, et devraient le rendre beaucoup plus intéressant !!! Donc, beaucoup plus de détails en prévision…

Bon, pour me rattraper du chapitre précédent qui était assez court, en voici un guère plus long, mais qui devrait vous faire rire beaucoup, beaucoup plus !!! Mais ça, c'est à vous de me le dire !!! Mais je pense que vous serez tous satisfaits !!!

**Bonne lecture !!!**

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dimanche 21 décembre   Au dîner 

C'était la débandade ! Des assiettes volaient au travers de la Grande Salle, ainsi que les cuisses de poulet qui étaient censées composer l'une des parties du repas ! Le combat se fit encore plus gore quand des élèves décidèrent d'ajouter aux projectiles la purée de carottes dont tout le monde « raffolait » ! A présent, il était pratiquement impossible de dissocier un Weasley des autres élèves.

Les jumeaux, ainsi que Olivier, avaient pris pour cible Flint et semblaient essayer de lui faire avaler la purée par les narines, alors que celui-ci mordait à pleine dents le bras de Dubois.

Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean, quant à eux, avaient pris pour cible leur pire cauchemar, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy, qui avait tout de même ouvert les hostilités en envoyant son assiette bien garnie à la figure de Ron. Cependant, les jeunes Gryffondor rencontraient quelques difficultés à faire parvenir quoique que ce soit dans sa « jolie petite » gueule de furet, vu qu'il se tenait derrière les deux mastodontes qui lui servaient de gardes du corps, qui semblaient être greffés au corps du petit blond. Harry poussa un cri guerrier de victoire lorsque qu'une énorme louche pleine de purée de carottes qu'il avait lancée atteignit Malefoy en plein sur la tête et se répandit sur ses cheveux parfaitement gominés. Le visage de Malefoy, à ce moment-là, fut la plus belle des récompenses que Harry aurait pu recevoir. Voir Malefoy sur le point de défaillir parce qu'une abominable bouillabaisse gluante et collante s'était répandue sur ses cheveux et sur une partie de son visage était sans prix ! Il lui faudrait très certainement des heures pour nettoyer tout ça et pour avoir l'air de nouveau présentable ! Rien qu'à cette idée, Harry jubila d'avantage, et entreprit de faire la danse de la victoire avec ses amis sur la table des Gryffondor ! 

Ginny, Parvati et Lavande, quant à elles, ne souhaitant pas bénéficier de la cure à la carotte, n'étant pas tout à fait convaincues de ses bienfaits pour leurs chevelures, s'étaient cachées sous la table, où elles avaient rejoint Hermione qui s'y était planquée pour sauver les quelques nouveaux livres qu'elle venait tout juste d'emprunter à la bibliothèque et Neville qui s'y était caché dès le début des hostilités. 

Le début des hostilités…

Le professeur Flitwick, comme toujours, avait souhaité mettre une touche personnelle dans les décorations de Noël et avait décidé de jeter un sort aux grands sapins qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle.

C'était une idée originale et divertissante, cependant, c'était sans compter sur les rivalités entre maisons qui s'étaient légèrement accentuées ces derniers jours, surtout entre Serpenatrd et Gryffondor !

Les sapins avaient été ensorcelés pour se parer aux couleurs des maisons des élèves qui franchissaient la grande porte. Pour le petit-déjeuner, ça n'avait pas porté à conséquence parce que personne n'était au courant, et qu'au début, ils avaient trouvé ça drôle. Puis, le pauvre Poufsouffle qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'arriver un peu en retard ce matin-là, eu le droit à un regard  mauvais tout le repas durant, le jaune et le noir ne plaisant apparemment pas aux élèves des autres maisons pour symboliser les couleurs de Noël !

Pour le repas du midi, la lutte avait été difficile, mais Dumbledore avait fini par leur demander de ne plus sortir et entrer sans fin dans la Grande Salle, leur disant qu'il était temps de manger ! Les Gryffondor pensaient avoir gagné et voyait déjà les Serpentard fulminer, lorsque Rogue fit une entrée en fracas, et les décorations se changèrent de suite aux couleurs de Serpentard ! Tous étaient persuadés que le Professeur Rogue avait fait cela volontairement, mais personne n'oserait accuser directement ce si aimable et charmant professeur.

Par contre, pour le dîner les choses avaient dégénéré, personne n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais en tout cas le résultat était là ! La Grande Salle était sans dessus-dessous ! Les élèves ressemblaient à de gros porcs dégoûtants et répugnants ! Les pauvres Elfes de maison tentaient de remettre de l'ordre dans la Grande Salle et s'attendaient déjà à passer une nuit blanche pour pouvoir faire la lessive des élèves, laver les moquettes, nettoyer les Salles Communes ou les élèves étaient partis se vautrer ayant été consignés dans leurs dortoirs par leurs directeurs de maison, plus ou moins outrés ou amusés.

Dimanche 21 décembre   Salle Commune des Poufsouffle   22h14 

« Sob, sob, sob… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ils se sont tous attaqués à nous ? On leur a rien fait ! »

« J'aurai pas dû arriver le dernier ce matin, je suis désolé… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »

« C'est eux qui sont bêtes et méchants ! »

Dimanche 21 décembre   Salle Commune des Serdaigle   22h17 

« Mais quelle horreur ! »

« Quels gamins tout de même ! »

« Je sais que l'intelligence est l'une des qualités de **notre** maison, mais tout de même, je ne pensais pas que les autres maisons en étaient dépourvues!!! Il faut quand même un minimum d'intelligence à l'être humain qu'ils ne semblaient définitivement pas posséder ce soir !!! »

« Tu parles, une aubergine aurait plus de lueur d'intelligence qu'eux dans les yeux, si elle en avait !!! »

Dimanche 21 décembre   Salle Commune des Serpentard   22h21 

« BEURK !!!!!!!! »

« Hey toi, ne t'assieds pas sur le sofa avec tes habits tout dégoûtants !!! »

« Enlève tes chaussures avant d'entrer ou je te fais cirer le parquet avec ta langue !!! »

« BAH !!!!!! CRABBE !!!!!!! GOYLE !!!!!!!!! VENEZ M'APPORTER MON SHAMPOING AUX EXTRAITS NATURELS DE POMME VERTE !!!! ET MON POT DE GOMINA AUX EFFLUVES DE NOIX DE COCO !!!!!!!! ET QUE CA SAUTE !!!!!!!! TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!! »

Dimanche 21 décembre   Salle Commune des Gryffondor   22h26 

« AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH !!!!! »

« Respire, mec ! Respire ! »

« AH ! AH ! AH !!!! J'en pleure !!!! AH ! AH !AH !!!!»

« Putain, il va finir par s'étouffer !!! »

« AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH !!!!! »

« AH ! AH ! AH ! AH !!!!! » 

« Pourquoi il se roule par terre ? »

« AH ! AH ! AH ! AH !!!!!! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Alors ???????? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ???**

**Vous avez été nombreux à me dire que vous souhaitiez voir d'autres personnages en scène, je pense avoir répondu à vos attentes !!!!**

**Ah, la purée de carotte y'a que ça de vrai !!!!**


	8. Lundi 22 décembre Au petit déjeuner

**Bonjour, bonjour !!! **

**Encore une fois, me voici pour un nouveau chapitre de « JN » !!! Je suis toujours aussi étonnée de voir le succès qu'à cette fic, mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire !!! Vos reviews et vos commentaires font de moi une « auteur » comblée et heureuse !!! Merci beaucoup à vous tous !!!**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est légèrement en retard, mais cela est dû au fait que je n'étais pas chez mi durant quelques jours, je n'ai donc pas pu répondre à vos reviews, et me connaissant, vous savez qu'il était hors de question pour moi de mettre ce chapitre en ligne sans vous répondre…**

**Alors, voici la suite des ces vacances de Noël à Poudlard… Je pense que ce chapitre me vaudra quelques petites reviews sympathiques, même si je sais d'ores et déjà que la plupart d'entre vous vont le trouver trop court… Désolée d'avance !!!**

**Petite info pour tous les lecteurs !!!**

Deux charmantes personnes qui me font la gentillesse de me « reviewer » fréquemment viennent de créer leurs groupes Internet, et je leur ai promis de parler un peu de cela ! Vous pourrez trouver les adresses complètes sur ma page bio !

**Hanna**** a créé un site consacré au monde de la magie et du fantastique, « Love and Dream Hanna », sur lequel vous trouverez un petit concours sympathique d'écriture, qui saura même récompenser les participants !!! Le concours, dont vous trouverez les règles sur le site, concerne l'écriture d'une fic slash Harry/Drago (Ouais !!!!!!!!) ou Clark/Lex (Hum… Bah, chacun ses goûts…)… Alors, si ça vous tente… Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être une petite idée pour un One-shot, ça vous plairait que j'en écrive un pour ce concours ??? C'est à vous de voter et ça dépend uniquement de vos voix !!! Allez, pour 50 « oui » en bonne et due forme, je l'écris !!! La bonne blague…**

**Vicious Malefoy****, quant à elle, a créé un site nommé « Draco Malfoy et toute se clique », qui est en fait une école virtuelle, où vous pourrez suivre des cours, rapporter des points et rendre chèvre vos profs !!!! En parlant de prof, sachez que votre Babydracky y sera pour un certain temps Professeur contre les contre les Forces du Mal… (Si elle tient le rythme !) Les méchants, vilains, pas beaux, n'ont qu'à plus qu'à bien se tenir !!!**

**Pour finir, j'ai rajouté sur ma page bio l'adresse d'Allian, l'amie pour laquelle j'écris la fic « JN » ! Vous pourrez, sur son site, commander son fanzine Harry Potter (deux disponibles pour le moment !), et y lire ma fic toute illustrée par une autre copine, j'ai nommé Caro !**

**Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire tranquilles !!!!!**

**Miya Black**** : **Contente que tu aimes ! La prochaine visite de Pré-au-lard ??? Un peu avant Noël ??? En fait, je ne sais pas trop !

**Celinette**** : **Eh oui… Drago aime avoir des produits de « beauté » qui sentent « bons » !!! J'aime l'exagération !!! De toute façon, cette fic est une hyperbole à elle seule !!! Bisous !!!

**Kyzara**** : **Contente de savoir que le rire des Gryffondor est contagieux, j'espère qu'il n'en est pas de même pour la poisse des Serpentard !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Tu viens de me donner une idée, je vais rendre l'entrée à la salle de bains de Malefoy payante !!! Ca va arrondir mes fins de mois !!! C'est bien connu que les « écrivains » gagnent rien !!! Sinon, ma fic est illustrée dans le fanzine de mon amie Allian… C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer pour le moment… Bisous !!!

**Titou**** : **Heureuse de savoir que la purée de carotte t'inspire autant que moi !!! Bisous !!!

**Louve Darkness**** : **Ne t'inquiète pas… Ca va être de plus en plus débile !!! Après tout, j'écris bien cette fic pour me détendre, non ??? Alors si elle était sérieuse, ça ne le ferait pas !!!

**Alana chantelune**** : **En fait, quand on écrit, la seule chose que nous perdons vraiment est la surprise, la découverte… Mais, il faut avouer que parfois on peut se surprendre soi-même en écrivant !!!

**Misslulu**** : **Oh, au départ, encore une fois, cette fic devait être très courte, et puis… On ne se refait plus à mon âge déjà bien avancé ! Bisous !!!

**Kamori12**** : **Ah, cela faisait un bail que je n'avais eu de nouvelles de la « boing girl »… Tu sais, pour moi, toutes les reviews qu'on me laisse sont importantes !!! Tu n'es pas une parmi tant d'autres, tu es toi !

**Miss-Tania**** : **Ah… La purée de carotte… C'est dû à un traumatisme d'enfance ça !!!

**Nagisa Moon**** : **Salut toi !!! Je suis très flattée d'avoir reçu une review de toi… Vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir !!! Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ma dernière review… Jess m'avait conseillé de te lire, et vraiment je n'ai pas été déçue, loin de là… Je ne mérite pas tes compliments, même s'ils me font plaisir… * L'être humain aime voir son ego flatté *…  Pas bien… En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que toi aussi tu ne considères pas ma scène du dîner comme un scène surréaliste… C'est qu'il y en a qui n'y croient pas… Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent… Je ne sais pas si mon idée est originale, mais comme j'écris cette fic pour me détendre, tu peux être sûre que ça va être très…Con !!! Avec toute la noblesse que peut contenir ce terme !!! Euh… Sinon, désolée si je te déçois, mais il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic… Vous êtes nombreux à me le demander… J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur… Bisous tout plein et à une prochaine !!!

**Gaia666**** : **Contente que tu aimes ! J'espère, en effet, que certains dessinateurs seront intéressés par la scène de la purée de carotte… Je te tiendrai au courant !!!

**Aria Lupin**** :** C'est vrai que la bataille de petit pois n'est pas mal non plus… Mais quand même, la purée de carotte, c'est plus dégueu, et ça sent plus !!!

**Orlina**** : **Coucou !!! Bon, va peut-être falloir penser à ranger ta chambre… Quoique, tu peux toujours te rouler sur ton lit… Merci beaucoup d'être inspirée par mes fics, cela me fait très plaisir !!! Bisous !!!

**Alexiel**** : **Oui, oui… Je confirme… Plus cette fic avancera, plus les choses empireront… Fic débile à souhait !!!

**Cloclo**** : **Merci de ta gentille review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !!!

**Zeynel**** : **Euh… La suite ??? Bah, la voilà !!!

**Imoen**** : **Je sais, je sais… je n'arrête pas de parler de bouffes dans mes fics, à croire que je passe ma vie à manger… Quant aux parfums de Drago… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !!! C'est vraiment plus fort que moi !!!!!!!! C'est grave docteur ???

**Jess HDH ****: **Coucou ma Jess !!! La forme ??? C'est pas trop dur la fac ??? Ca va, tu réussis à concilier tout ce qu'il y a à concilier ??? Et comment se porte « Tu-Sais-Qui » ??? C'est vrai que je suis contente du nombre de reviews que je reçois pour cette fic… Comme quoi… Tout peut arriver… Bibi tout plein !!! Et à très bientôt j'espère !!!

**Pixel1**** : **Merci de ta review !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!!

**Babel121**** : **Oui, je trouvais ça normal de parler des Elfes de maison, parce que les pauvres choux ils vont avoir du boulot à cause de ces gros cochons !!! Ah, l'aubergine… Ne me demande pas d'où je sors cette expression, parce que je n'en sais rien… Il m'arrive de sortir des phrases bizarres comme ça de temps en temps…

**La vache dans sa bulle**** : **Oh… Les vaches n'aiment pas la purée de carotte… ? Tu m'en vois navrée ??? C'est la couleur orange qui te dérange ??? Certes, pauvre Drago… Mais grâce à cela, nous avons eu une superbe scène dans la salle de bains, où vous avez peut-être réussi à trouver le temps de l'épier un peu… Non ?

**Nyny**** : **Contente que tu aies aimé… Mais faut faire attention à ne pas s'étouffer… Je me sentirais responsable quand même, hein…

**Caroline Black**** : **Bah, faut croire que les élèves non plus n'aiment pas la purée de carotte, sinon ils ne s'amuseraient pas à s'en servir comme projectiles… Sinon,c'est vrai que je bloque un peu sur LMDLH, mais ça finira bien par revenir, et puis, moi aussi je l'aime bien ma fic ! Bisous !!!

 **Tabasco : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review pour me faire part de tes impressions ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies cette fic, et que tu sois contente de l'intervention de personnages un peu moins connus… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore fait intervenir Hagrid dans cette fic… Et pourtant, je l'aime bien comme perso… C'est juste que ça ne m'est pas venu…

**Alfa**** : **Ne te fais pas de soucis… Ca n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps de « reviewer »… Je sais que tu me lis et que tu apprécies, c'est le plus important !!! Bisous !!!

**Rony Dany ****: **Heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant fait rire… C'est vrai que, moi-même, je l'aime beaucoup !!! S'il a pu te remonter le moral dans un jour de déprime, je ne peux en être que très flattée !!! Merci ! Bisous et déprime pas trop !!!

**Okami-chan**** : **T'inquiète !!! Je ne pense pas faire subir une cure de carotte à Malefoy, parce qu'avec ses cheveux platines ça risque de jurer furieusement… Oui, je sais… On se fait des idées sur les gens, on croit qu'ils sont parfaits… Et là… On découvre qu'ils n'aiment pas le chocolat… Désolée… Bisous quand même !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Bien sûr qu'un mec dans une salle de bains, c'est bien pire qu'une nana !!! C'est devenu de notoriété publique maintenant !!!

**Dakinis**** : **Merci pour ta review si enthousiaste !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou ma petite colline !!! Ca y est !!! Un chapitre que tu vas aimer !!! Chose promise, chose due !!! A toi de me dire ce que tu en penses !!! Oui, les filles peuvent être très dangereuses de nos jours… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Ma p'tite âme… Toujours aussi gentille… Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes fics te remontent le moral !!! Un effet « magique » ??? C'est vraiment un très beau compliment dont je ne suis pas sûre d'être digne !!! Mais je suis très touchée en tout cas ! Bisous tout plein !!!   

**Vicious Malefoy**** : **Il semble que vous soyez nombreuses à vouloir aller faire un shampoing à Drago… Quelle générosité !!! Pour répondre à ta question, non, il n'y aura pas de slash Harry/Drago dans cette fic… Désolée…

**NaNa**** : **Ah, moi aussi j'avais fait allemand première langue… C'est beau l'allemand… C'est un peu dommage en fait de le faire en première langue, je me dis… Parce que c'est quand même bien plus sympa de parler anglais… Heureusement que l'anglais est plus simple globalement… Fantasia et Fantasia 2000 sont bien sympathiques, je te les conseille ! Ah, les mecs et leur cheveux gominés… No comment… Heureusement pour moi, Sirius n'est absolument pas un de mes persos préférés… Mais je compatis… Oh, si deux élèves de maison différentes entraient en même temps ??? Eh bien je suppose qu'un sapin aurait pris ses couleurs, et l'autres celui de son camarade… Tu es libre de me laisser autant de P.S que tu veux, même si ton record de 6 me semble imbattable ! Bisous !!!

**Saeel'**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Même si je crois malheureusement qu'elle a été coupée… Tant pis… Je sais quand même que tu es venue me « reviewer » !!!

**Sahad**** : **Merci de tes deux reviews !!! Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait et que tu prends plaisir à lire les chapitres plusieurs fois, c'est vraiment très touchant !!!

**Bonne lecture !!!       **

                                    **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lundi 22 décembre   Au petit-déjeuner 

_« Sous cette branche de houx,_

_ Vous vous êtes rencontrés,_

_ Sous cette branche de houx,_

 Vous vous embrasserez !!! » 

C'était la vingtième fois, au moins, que ce chant retentissait dans la Grande Salle. En effet, en sortant de leur Salle Commune ce matin-là, les élèves avaient pu découvrir avec plus ou moins de chance que des branches de houx avaient été suspendues un peu partout dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et qu'à chaque fois que deux élèves se croisaient sous l'une d'elle, un sort s'activait, et une chanson retentissait. Cette même et fameuse chanson qui ne cessait de résonner dans la Grande Salle !

C'est sûr qu'il était drôle de voir des élèves tenter de traverser la grande porte afin d'aller s'asseoir à leur table pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et se retrouver coincés sous la branche de houx, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'avaient d'autre issue que d'embrasser la personne qui était dans la même situation qu'eux ! 

La plupart des élèves riaient quant à certains couples incongrus qui se retrouvaient coincés sous leurs yeux, alors que d'autres les attendrissaient.

Le plus horrible avait certainement été de devoir voir Crabbe et Goyle se faire la bise. Nombre d'élèves les avaient regardé la mine dégoûtée, se disant qu'après cela ils ne pourraient plus rien avaler au petit-déjeuner ! Malefoy, quant à lui, avait simplement attendu bien patiemment que ses amis en aient terminé pour aller s'asseoir.

Dès la sortie de leur Salle Commune, les Serpentard avaient entendu ce chant retentir alors que Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient retrouvés coincés à peine un pied posé en dehors de leur dortoir ! Malefoy, leur ayant dit qu'il ne les attendrait pas plus longtemps, alors que la chanson venait de se répéter pour la troisième fois, les deux victimes avaient dû capituler et s'étaient embrassées à contrecœur ! Puis, dans sa grande intelligence et toute sa mesquinerie, Malefoy avait fait marcher ses camarades en tête, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, et avait ainsi pu échapper à toutes les branches de houx suspendues dans les couloirs, faisant bien entendu un plan mental de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient ! C'est ainsi que Malefoy avait dû subir six fois déjà l'horrible spectacle de voir ses amis se faire la bise et cela de bon matin ! Il s'était surpris à haïr Dumbledore plus que jamais, persuadé que ce dernier avait parsemé les couloirs qui menaient de la Salle Commune des Serpentard à la Grande Salle de milliers de branches de houx, dans le seul but de faire de leurs « vacances » de Noël un calvaire plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà !!! Malefoy n'était pas une personne paranoïaque, mais là, il était complètement et définitivement convaincu que Dumbledore les avait pris en grippe, et qu'il espérait, par la biais de toutes ces horreurs qu'il leur imposait, réussir à venir à bout de leur maison et à les anéantir !

_« Sous cette branche de houx,_

_Vous vous êtes rencontrés,_

_ Sous cette branche de houx,_

_ Vous vous embrasserez !!! »_

_Qui donc sont les malheureuses victimes cette fois-ci, _se demanda Malefoy en levant les yeux en direction de la porte.

_Harry Potter et …Colin Crivey!!! __Ouh, le pauvre, c'est qu'en j'en aurais presque de la peine pour lui…Je dis bien, presque ! M'ouais, en tout cas, c'est toujours « moins pire » que de voir Crabbe et Goyle se faire des mamours…_, se surprit-il à penser alors que des flashs aveuglèrent pratiquement tous les élèves présents dans la salle, Denis le petit frère de Colin ayant décidé d'immortaliser le moment  

_Bon, à l'attaque !!! J'ai besoin de force si je veux éclater Potter tout à l'heure !!! Il ne va pas comprendre sa douleur, le petit !!! Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un Malefoy, d'humilier un Malefoy, de décoiffer un Malefoy…_

Le cours de ses pensées diaboliques fut interrompu par une douce mélodie qui lui était devenue bien trop familière :

_« Sous cette branche de houx… »_

« Oh, non !!! », gémit-il…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Je sais, je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais ne m'en veuillez pas !!! Lorsque je considère qu'un chapitre se suffit à lui-même bien qu'il soit court, c'est parce que je le sens bien comme ça… Je ne veux pas me forcer à faire long si je n'en vois pas la nécessité, et si ça ne vient pas naturellement… Désolée… ** 

**Sinon, comme promis à certains, les Gryffondor, enfin surtout Harry, viennent de découvrir une petite part de la torture que vivent les Serpentard depuis quelques jours, au quotidien !!!**

Sinon, comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut… J'écrirai peut-être un petit quelque chose pour le défi de Hanna, quelque chose de différent, je pense… A vous de me dire si cela vous ferait plaisir ou non… Les votes sont ouverts !!! 

**Au fait, dernière petite info… La bande annonce de « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban » est enfin disponible sur le Net, alors… Tous à vos clavier !!!!**

**Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Lundi 22 décembre Infirmerie de Poudlar...

Bonsoir à tous !!! Comme vous le constaterez tous, je suis à jour cette fois-ci !!! Je vais vraiment de mon mieux pour ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans nouvelles de moi, et surtout sans nouveaux chapitres !!! Mais comme vous le savez, ça n'est pas toujours évident pour moi… En tout cas, sachez d'ores et déjà que UPBAB sera mise à jour ce week-end !

**Sinon, mon ami va enfin pouvoir passer afin de réparer mon ordi et de m'installer certains programmes, je ne sais rien faire toute seule !!! Cela signifie donc que je vais enfin pouvoir m'atteler à mon site !!! Vous pourrez donc aller y lire directement mes fics, mais surtout découvrir de superbes illustrations que certaines personnes (Marie-Angèle, Takiko, Chichisushi, Nicolina et Gaia) ont gentiment pris le temps de me faire ! Pour plus d'informations, je vous invite à aller jeter un œil sur ma page « LiveJournal » dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur ma page bio !**

**Sinon, je souhaitais éclairer un point quant au chapitre précédent… Vous avez été  nombreux à croire que Drago s'était retrouvé coincé sous la branche de houx, mais ça n'est absolument pas le cas ! Quand Drago entend la mélodie s'enclencher à nouveau, il est toujours assis à la table des Serpentard… Je vous invite à le vérifier par vous-même, car cela me semble assez clair… J'ai quand même relu, car j'ai été surprise par vos reviews… Mais bon… **

**Merci encore pour toutes vos supers reviews !!! D'ailleurs en réponse à la question que je vous avais posée quant au concours, vous avez été très peu nombreux à vous montrer enthousiastes, je n'y participerai donc très certainement pas ! Voilà !!!**

**Miya Black**** : **Merci de ta super review !!! Oh, Drago n'est tout de même pas stupide pour se faire avoir par une branche de houx !!!

**Titou**** : **C'est vrai que mon chapitre précédent était très court, j'ai un peu honte car celui-ci n'est pas beaucoup plus long… Mais tout de même… En plus, il est assez tordant, je trouve !

**Orlina**** :** Je te remercie pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu m'as dites !!! Bon, je ne pense pas participer au concours vu que pratiquement personne ne semble intéressé… Mais je verrai… D'un côté comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je préférais savoir si les lecteurs seraient intéressés… Ce qui ne sembla pas être le cas ! Bisous !

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Merci de ta review et de ton impatience, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Euh non… Je ne suis pas cruelle au point de forcer Drago à faire la bise à Rusard… Plutôt mourir !!!

**Misslulu**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Je suis toujours contente de te voir aussi enthousiaste !!! J'écrirai très certainement d'autres fics, mais pas pour le moment !!! Désolée !!! Bisous !!!

**Babel121**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Bien sûr que je laisse toujours du suspense, sinon je suis sûre que personne ne viendrait lire la suite de mes fics !!! Ce chapitre-ci devrait te plaire !!!

**Celinette**** : **Merci pour tes encouragements !!! Oui, ces petites branches de houx peuvent s'avérer vraiment très dangereuses !!! Faut vraiment y faire très attention !!!

**Aria Lupin**** : **Merci de ta review qui a malheureusement été coupée… Mais je suis très heureuse d'en avoir reçu au moins le début ! Oui, je sais que les réponses à mes reviews prennent beaucoup plus de place que mes chapitres… Mais, je me dois bien d'y répondre tout de même…

**Okami-chan**** : **Non, je ne fais pas ce que je veux, mais ce que je peux !!! C'est pas pareil !!! Bon, là, je t'avoue que j'ai été émue en voyant que tu étais réellement très enthousiaste pour ce concours… Mais je ne pense pas que j'y participerai, mais on ne sait jamais… Oh, si tu cherches des sites intéressants sur HP, tu pourras en trouver sur mon site perso dès qu'il sera mis en ligne ! Bisous !!! Et merci encore de ta super review !!!

**Eriol**** : **Coucou !!! Merci de ta review !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue en aura aussi pour son grade !!! Je ne l'oublie pas !

**Nyny**** : **Ah, les branches de houx… Je veux bien essayer de t'aider, mais imagine que tu tombes sur Crabbe ou Goyle à la place ??? Pour la bande annonce, tu peux la trouver sur le site officiel de la Warner !

**Caroline Black**** : **Merci de me soutenir toujours aussi régulièrement et sympathiquement !!! Bisous !!!

**La vache enjouée**** : **L'auteur est déprimé, car l'auteur aimer hommes avec gomina !!! Mais auteur aimer Tom tout court !!!

**Kyzara**** : **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!

**Tabasco**** : **Merci de ta review ! Tu pourras trouver la bande annonce de HP sur le site officiel de la Warner !

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Ah ! Même si ma fic devait virer au slash, jamais, mais oh grand jamais, je n'écrirai un Harry/Colin... Je ne pourrai pas y survivre !!! Bisous !!!

**Dakinis**** : **Heureuse de savoir que tu continues à me lire ! Merci pour tes deux reviews, et sache que ton vœu sera exaucé !!! Les Gryffondor en prendront aussi pour leur grade !!!

**Miss-Tania** **: **Oui, il y a des limites au dégueulasse, et sois sûre que je ne les dépasserai jamais !!!

**Kinou**** : **Je te rassure tout de suite, Malefoy n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !!! Je l'aime trop pour ça !!! C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont un peu courts ces temps-ci, mais je les sens bien comme ça, et puis, il y en aura des plus longs aussi !!! Bisous et merci !!!

**Docteur Gribouille**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta super review !!! Non, pour le moment on ne sait toujours rien concernant les cadeaux de Harry, Drago et Hermione… Mais ça va venir !!! Sinon, tu peux trouver la bande annonce de HP sur le site officiel de la Warner ! Ah oui, non, les cadeaux ne sont pas obligatoirement réciproques !!! Bisous !!!

**Myriem**** : **Sadique un jour, sadique toujours !!!

**Cachou**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Je fais de mon mieux pour faire passer aux Serpentard un Noël inoubliable !!!

**Alfa**** : **Merci de ta super review !!! Je suis très heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs !!! Merci !!!

**Florelia**** : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser deux reviews en même temps !!! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi !!! Je suis contente de voir que tu trouves toujours le temps de me lire et de me dire ce que tu en penses !!! Bisous !!!

**Gaia666**** : **Ma petit Gaia !!! Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour ton très joli dessin !!! Il m'a vraiment fait plaisir !!! C'est adorable de ta part !!! Faut croire que Crabbe et Goyle en prennent toujours plein les dents dans mes fics !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Saeel'**** : **Oui, je suis déçue, car cela fait plusieurs fois que tes reviews sont coupées !!! Mais, tu es persévérante, et je t'en remercie !!! Je veux bien te laisser Dubois, mais alors, je vole Drago à Harry… Il peut bien me le prêter quelques minutes, non ??? Bisous !!!

**Espinazodeldiablo**** : **Merci de tes reviews bien sympathiques !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te fasse autant rire, et c'est bien le but !!! Mais non, pas tuer mes lecteurs pour cause de fou-rires, mais les rendre heureux si je le peu !!! Pour répondre à ta question, les cadeaux ne sont pas obligatoirement réciproques. Merci vraiment de ces reviews si enthousiastes !!! Ca donne vraiment envie de continuer !!! Bisous !!!

**Imoen**** : **Merci de ta review et de ton examen médical… Tu m'as malheureusement confirmé une maladie dont je me savais déjà atteinte !!! Tu peux trouver la bande annonce du HP sur le site officiel de la Warner ! C'est vrai que le Lupin ne me revient pas non plus, tout comme le Sirius, mais bon, on verra bien ce que ça donne dans le film… L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit !!! Bisous !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Ah, ma petite colline !!! Toujours présente, ce qui me fait d'autant plus plaisir !!! Je savais que tu aimerais ce chapitre, je pense que celui-ci également devrait te faire rire !!! Bon tu me déprimes toujours autant… Qu'est-ce que tu es productive, toi !!!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Gaëllys**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié !!! J'ai le talent de te rendre dingue ??? Bah, c'est toujours un talent !!! Je devrais essayer avec mon banquier, il m'accorderait peut-être un super découvert non remboursable !!! On peut toujours essayer…

**Tangerinedream**** : **Merci beaucoup !!! Tu as de la chance, je suis aussi une pro-Hermione/Ron !!! Je les trouve vraiment très mimis tous les deux !!!

**Pixel1**** : **Trop de points d'exclamation ???!!!!! Mais, non !!!!! Bah, si… Mais les « !!!!!! » font partie de mon style d'écriture, je ne serais rien sans les « !!!!! »… En tout cas, merci de ta review !!!

**Rony Dany**** : **Merci de ta super review !!! J'ai réussi à te gêner ??? Oh, mais tu m'en vois flattée !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!!

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lundi 22 décembre   Infirmerie de Poudlard

Les élèves avaient défilé dans l'infirmerie tout l'après-midi durant.

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait eu la très « brillante » idée d'organiser des jeux de neige dans les jardins de Poudlard, durant lesquels les différentes maisons de Poudlard s'étaient affrontées.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu la réalisation du plus beau bonhomme de neige, qui s'était achevée par un score de zéro partout, vu qu'il n'en restait plus un seul debout après de « légers » accrochages entre divers élèves de diverses maisons… A savoir, que comme toujours, un élève de Serpentard avait malencontreusement poussé un Poufsouffle sur un des bonhommes de neige de Gryffondor, ces derniers avaient alors malencontreusement encastré un Serpentard dans le bonhomme de neige qu'il était en train de réaliser, s'en était suivi de malencontreuses glissades, croche-pieds, bousculades, accrochages, chutes en tout genre, qui avaient eu pour résultat final de massacrer tous les bonhommes de neige qui osaient encore montrer le bout de leurs carottes dans la zone de tir ! Pas un seul bonhomme de neige n'avait survécu à la « gentille » chamaillerie !!! Tous ayant été plus ou moins volontairement visés dans le but d'assurer la défaite de l'adversaire, la politique suivie étant, mieux valait que personne ne gagne plutôt qu'eux !!!

S'ensuivit un grand tournoi de bataille de boules de neige version sorcier ! Les baguettes étant autorisées, le Professeur Bibine préféra rappeler les règles du jeu à tous les élèves, prenant bien le temps d'insister sur les fautes qui ne seraient pas tolérées, et ce qu'il était interdit de faire, mettant un point d'honneur à rappeler la règle d'or du fair-play, que les Serpentard écoutèrent avec un sourire d'ange et d'innocence particulièrement convaincant plaqué sur le visage!

Les premiers élèves à atterrir à l'infirmerie furent les Poufsouffle, qui avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur les Serpentard au premier tour ! Pratiquement toute la maison avait été rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh pour faire soigner des blessures magiques plus ou moins virulentes, ou des blessures corporelles particulièrement douteuses. Cependant, les Poufsouffle avaient combattu dignement, refusant de déclarer forfait !!! Ils en avaient payé le prix fort, coquards, jambes cassées, nez brisés, mais ils avaient été soutenus par tous leurs camarades de Gryffondor et la plupart des Serdaigle ! Puis ils étaient sortis du « champ de bataille » en rampant dignement !

Un seul élève de Serdaigle avait fait son apparition à l'infirmerie ayant glissé sur une surface gelée qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur le terrain, et que le Professeur Bibine n'avait pas décelée après le carnage Serpentard/Poufsouffle !

La grande finale opposa donc Gryffondor et Serpentard. Celle-ci surpassa largement le carnage des Poufsouffle en horreurs, en « baffouages » de règlement, en absence totale de fair-play, bien que les Gryffondor aient tenté de jouer réglo au début, mais réglo n'était pas Serpentard par définition, et là, il n'était plus seulement question d'honneur, mais de survie !!! Les hommes de Gryffondor tentèrent au mieux de préserver leurs jolies camarades, et peu d'entre elles se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Sauf peut-être Lavande, qui s'était cassée un ongle dans le feu de l'action, non sans laisser de profondes griffures dans le bras de Crabbe ! Quant aux femmes de Serpentard, elles s'étaient montrées bien plus vicieuses, hargneuses et dangereuses que leurs alter ego, et les Gryffondor avaient dû se résoudre à agir sans pitié envers elles aussi !

A la nuit tombée, Dumbledore mis fin aux « festivités » sans déclarer de vainqueurs, les élèves ayant de toute façon décidé que la maison gagnante serait celle qui aurait encore au moins un élève de debout et valide à la fin du match, et les envoya tous gentiment à l'infirmerie !

L'infirmerie, lieu de paix et de tranquillité, où les blessés étaient toujours accueillis à bras ouverts et avec tendresse, devint le nouveau terrain de jeu des deux maisons. Les joyeuses altercations reprirent de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh se décide à pétrifier la plupart des élèves pour pouvoir travailler en paix !

Dumbledore vint la visiter, mais il partit en toute hâte ayant croisé le regard désapprobateur, fatigué et fâché de Madame Pomfresh. Il prit note mentalement de lui faire un petit cadeau le soir de Noël afin de se faire pardonner, mais aussi pour ne pas trouver sa lettre de démission sur son bureau sous peu ! 

Dumbledore mit cette légère altercation sur le compte de la célèbre expression: « Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe », ce qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir convaincu le Professeur McGonagall qui restait profondément mécontente, quant au Professeur Rogue, son visage n'affichait aucune expression, comme toujours, sauf peut-être un léger petit sourire au souvenir d'un élève de Gryffondor se prenant un accidentel coup de coude, ou un coup de pied « malheureux » particulièrement mal placé…    

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ??? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre, je le sais, guère plus long que le précédent ??? Ah, les jeux de neige… N'avons-nous pas là de merveilleux souvenirs d'enfance !!!!

**Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien !!!!**


	10. Lundi 22 décembre Au dîner

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG et peut être lue par un public de tout âge. Les personnages peuvent avoir un langage quelque peu cru, de temps à autre, mais toujours dans une limite raisonnable. C'est juste des paroles qui sont utilisées tous les jours par les jeunes gens que nous côtoyons tous. Désolée si certaines des paroles pourraient vous choquer, ça n'est pas le but, mais je préférais vous prévenir. Pas de spoilers du tome V « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». 

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers ! 

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il donc pour ce Noël à Poudlard ??? Pourquoi les élèves sont-ils aussi agités ??? C'est encore un coup de leur farfelu de directeur !

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, mais également celui de Harry, vous comprendrez qu'ils soient omniprésents dans cette fic.

**Bonjour à tous !!!!**

**Comme vous avez dû le constater, j'ai de nouveau mis le disclaimer en début de chapitre, ce qui signifie, comme vous devez le supposer à présent, que mon ordi est de nouveau opérationnel à 100% !!!! Je remercie donc du fond du cœur mon ami qui a gentiment pris de son temps libre pour faire la peau aux vilains pas beaux « V » qui avaient décidé de squatter mon ordi chéri ! Bref, tout va pour le mieux maintenant !!!**

**Sinon, je suis un peu tristounette parce que j'ai l'impression que cette fic plaît beaucoup moins… Je sais que je me plains alors que vous avez encore été nombreux à me « reviewer », mais j'ai l'impression d'en avoir déçu beaucoup… Du coup, je n'ai plus trop le moral… Pourtant, je le trouvais sympa, moi, le chapitre précédent, c'est l'un de ceux qui m'a le plus amusé à écrire, et c'est très certainement celui que l'on m'a le moins « reviewé »… Je ne comprends pas… Bon, je vais prendre un peu de recul par rapport à cette fic pour comprendre ce qu'il en est…**

**Je tenais également à remercier Gaia qui m'a fait parvenir un super dessin illustrant le deuxième chapitre de « JN », celui où les Serpentard découvrent avec horreur l'état de leur Salle Commune !!! Bibi à toi !!!**

**Miya Black**** : **Bah, dis-donc, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu es toujours la première à me « reviewer » !!! Ca fait plaisir !!! Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts en ce moment, mais déjà, celui-ci est un peu plus long !!! Je sais que les réponses aux reviews prennent beaucoup de place, et j'en suis désolée, mais il me semble normal de le faire ! Bisous, « revieweuse number 1 » !

**Nyny**** : **Concernant la bande annonce, je crois qu'il faut posséder le programme Quick Time, mais tu peux la trouver sur d'autres sites également et sous d'autres formats!

**Titou ****: **Je sens que tu vas particulièrement aimer ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère réellement que tu ne me contrediras pas !!! C'est vrai, pour une fois je suis bien à jour !!! Du moment que je me sens soutenue, je n'abandonne pas !!!

**Misslulu**** : **Heureuse de voir que tu apprécies les affrontements Gryffondor/Serpentard à leur juste valeur !!! Un nouveau chapitre qui devrait te plaire !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Tout à fait d'accord avec toi… C'est vrai que les Poufsouffle en prennent toujours plein les dents, va savoir pourquoi… Rogue ??? Eh bien, tu sauras peut-être la réponse à ta question dans les derniers chapitres…

**Csame**** : **C'est blanc aussi…

**Babel121**** : **Ouais, vive les batailles de neige !!!

**Hanna**** : **On a dit pas de Slash !!!! Mais peut-être que si c'est demandé assez gentiment et avec beaucoup de persuasion, je ferai un chapitre parallèle à cette histoire spécial Slash… C'est que vous êtes nombreux à me faire comprendre que ça vous plairait bien…

**Okami-chan**** : **C'est vrai que les batailles de neige c'est bien sympa !!! Dommage qu'il ne neige jamais chez moi !!! Bisous !!!

**Orlina**** : **N'exagérons rien… Il y a beaucoup d'auteurs bien plus compétents que moi… Mais bon, peut-être que je ferai un petit quelque chose sous peu… A suivre…

**Florelia**** : **Je vois que tu as toi aussi de très bon « souvenirs de neige »… Ah, LMDLH, ne m'en parle pas… J'ai tellement honte de moi sur ce coup-là, sache juste que j'y travaille toujours et qu'un jour un nouveau chapitre sera mis en ligne…

**Nagisa Moon**** : **Pas de problème pour les reviews !!! Je suis toujours heureuse de celles que tu me laisses !!! Je ne me plaindrai jamais si tu n'as pas le temps de le faire… Oh, tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à me parler d'un Slash entre Harry et Drago dans cette fic… A tel point qu'il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive un épisode parallèle… Ca, ça dépendra de vous tous !!! J'ai comme une petite idée qui vient de germer dans ma petite tête… A force de m'en parler… Euh… Un ongle cassé ça peut faire très très mal !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Coucou ma p'tite âme !!! Tes reviews toujours aussi enthousiastes me donnent vraiment la pêche !!! Merci !!! Je suis très contente de ce nouveau chapitre, et je pense vraiment qu'il ne devrait pas te déplaire… Te connaissant, il pourrait même d'inspirer un petit dessin je pense… En tout cas, je l'espère !!! Je l'avoue humblement !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**Tangerinedream**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Je pense que tu vas être contente, car en effet, Ron et Hermione sont bien présents dans ce chapitre !!!

**Espinazodeldiablo**** : **Oh, c'est gentil à toi de te soucier autant de nos pauvres élèves !!! Mais je crois que la bouteille de Scotch serait plus appropriée que le rouleau… Pour ce que j'en dis… L'auteur ne boit pas d'alcool bien qu'elle en parle en experte dans toutes ses fics !!! Ne pas se fier à ce qu'elle écrit… Ohhhh… Quelle mauvaise image tu as de Dumbledore, ça n'est pas son genre tout de même… Déclaration d'amour ??? Si, si, rassure-toi, une est bien prévue pour la suite de l'histoire, elle est d'ailleurs déjà écrite !!!

**Celinette**** : **Bon, le site ça n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça ne saurait trop tarder !!! Quant aux souvenirs de batailles de boules de neige, crois-moi, il n'est jamais trop tard !!!

**Imoen**** : **Eh oui… Faut pas prendre ses désirs pour des réalités… Quoique… Insinuerais-tu que Drago serait un gros trouillard ????? Voire un gros lâche ????????

**Pixel1**** : **Oh, tu sais, entre un « ! » et plusieurs, ça ne fait pas une très grande différence !!! « Le Roi de la Montagne » ??? Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

**Miss-Tania**** : **Ah, les batailles de neige de mon enfance… Elles ont sûrement dû être traumatisantes pour les autres… Je n'étais jamais celle à lancer la première boule, mais crois-moi, « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » !!!

**Laika la Louve**** : **Voici la suite !!! Vive moi, toujours pas à la bourre pour la mise ne ligne !!!

**Tabasco**** : **C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour LE Gryffondor en question… Je crois savoir que ses partie « vitales » se portent bien !!! Bien sûr, ne te fais pas de soucis !!! Evidemment qu'on va en venir aux cadeaux un de ces quatre !!! « Coquards » ??? Oui, ce sont bien des ecchymoses au niveau des yeux, c'est l'équivalent d' un œil au beurre noir… Ca ne se dit plus ??? Peut-être ne vis-tu pas en France ???

**Kellÿa***** : **Ouah !!! Ca, c'est de la review !!! Oh, pour mon pseudo, tu peux l'écrire comme tu veux… Moi même, je l'écris de plusieurs manières… Babydracky ou Baby Dracky… C'est comme tu le sens! Merci de tes compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir !!! D'où je tiens ces idées ??? Je crois que malheureusement c'est mon esprit pervers qui les créé !!! Oh, et où habites-tu si ça n'est pas indiscret ??? Dans les îles, peut-être ??? Ne te fais pas de soucis, Noël, c'est pour bientôt !!! Je sais que mes réponses aux reviews prennent beaucoup de place, mais je trouve cela normal… Bisous !!! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas !

**Caroline Black**** : **Eh oui, on ne peut raisonnablement pas parler que de Harry et Drago tout de même !!! Même si moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas !!! Tu n'aimes pas la neige ??? Tu es au Canada je suppose, non ???

**Aria Lupin**** : **Oui… J'aime bien ta définition de mes chapitres, définitivement…

**Vicius Malefoy**** : **Tu fais bien de me le dire pour ton pseudo car je crois avoir fait l'erreur à plusieurs reprises, va savoir pourquoi !!! Merci de ta review !!! Sache que comme on me réclame un Harry/Drago à corps et à cris, je crois que je ne vais pas y échapper, et peut-être que je ferai une sorte d'épisode spécial, un chapitre parallèle ! 

**Lisaloup**** : **C'est quand le 25 décembre ??? Bah, le 25 décembre !!! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu plus décrire la bataille de boules de neige, mais c'était pas mal, et puis, c'est surtout le résultat qui m'intéressait !!!

**Sissicho**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Et… Cesse d'écouter Britney, non mais franchement !!! Nan, je déconne chacun est libre d'écouter et d'aimer ce qu'il veut !!! C'est juste que je ne l'aime vraiment pas…

**NaNa**** : **J'espère que tu te portes mieux ??? Ca n'est jamais évident de se chopper tous les trucs qui traînent par temps d'hiver !!! Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas pour la review du chapitre 08, tu me « reviewes » quand tu peux !!! C'est Gary Oldman qui interprète Sirius Black ! C'est un très bon acteur, mais je ne l'aime pas particulièrement… Il ne me plait pas trop dans le rôle de Sirius, mais je lui laisse la bénéfice du doute, et j'attendrai donc d'avoir vu le film pour me prononcer ! Dans mon Collège/Lycée, nous étions une classe entière, environ 30 élèves, à avoir fait allemand première langue. Bisous !!!

**Micloun**** : **Ah, ah, ah… Tu es bien la seule à te "plaindre" de mon rythme de mise en ligne pour cette fic!!! Zut… Va vraiment falloir que je réfléchisse aux cadeaux parce que je vois bien que je ne vais pas y couper !!! Je ne me rappelle pas d'une scène de bataille de boules de neige dans les bouquins, mais comme je ne les ai lu qu'une seule fois… Bon, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai été déçue par la bande annonce, et cela sur tous les plans !!! Certes, la coupe de Drago m'horripile légèrement, mais bon… Je crois pouvoir passer outre… C'est vrai que du haut de ses 6'1''… Ca change… Mais ça ne me dérange pas trop… Reste à savoir comment ils vont le gérer… Surtout avec Lucius, faudrait pas que ça fasse ridicule, non plus… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura remonté le moral !!! Bisous tout plein !!!  

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lundi 22 décembre   Au dîner

Malefoy était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie, comme par hasard, c'était lui que Madame Pomfresh avait soigné en dernier ! Il avait toujours su que cette femme ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, et le sentiment était réciproque ! Cependant, il lui en voulait énormément de l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps à l'agonie, se battre contre cette douleur insupportable ! Il avait tout de même deux doigts de foulés !!! Sans parler de l'œil au beurre noir qui n'avait cessé de prendre en volume et qui avait dû faire pâlir la grande perfection de ses traits! A cause d'elle, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de repasser par son dortoir pour se recoiffer un peu, il était honteux de devoir se présenter ainsi dans la Grande Salle devant tous ces déchets !

Cependant, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il mourrait littéralement de faim, vu qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien manger ces jours-ci, et il fallait bien avouer que maltraiter des Poufsouffle, mais surtout des Gryffondor était une activité qui ouvrait l'appétit ! 

Alors qu'il traversait la grande porte, une mélodie attira vaguement son attention…

_« Sous cette branche de houx,_

_ Vous vous êtes rencontrés… »___

Alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre sa table, il se sentit happé en arrière et en conclut avec horreur, mais à la vitesse de la lumière, que c'était pour lui que le houx ensorcelé chantait, pour lui et…

_« Sous cette branche de houx,_

_ Vous vous embrasserez !!! »_

Il se tourna au ralenti, comme dans un film d'épouvantes, pour découvrir avec horreur la personne qui avait eu l'excellente et ingénieuse idée de traverser la grande porte en même temps que lui, la personne qui avait osé se mettre sur le chemin du grand Drago Malefoy.

« Granger !!! », siffla-t-il hors de lui.

« Malefoy… », gémit cette dernière, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine !

« Quelle horreur !!! », ajouta-t-il l'air dégoûté.

« Le sentiment est réciproque », répondit-elle au bord de la nausée.

Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'elle quitte le dîner précipitamment, plongée dans ses pensées ! Certes, un nouveau livre qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement venait d'arriver à la bibliothèque, mais tout de même… 

« MALEFOY !!!!!!! », retentit un cri fou du fin fond de la salle. « SI TU OSES POSER TA BOUCHE REPUGNANTE SUR HERMIONE, JE TE DETRUIS LE PORTRAIT, FACE DE RAT !!!!!! »

C'était Ron. Ce dernier avait déjà entamé sa marche vers la porte de la Grande Salle, où son amie était à présent prisonnière, aux prises avec l'être le plus vile et le plus pervers qui puisse exister !!! Et le plus horrible aussi !!! Et le plus répugnant !!! Le plus abominable !!! Le plus…

« Tu peux te la garder ta Sang-de-Bourbe, Weasley », siffla Malefoy hors de lui. « Je préfèrerais faire du bouche-à-bouche à un cachalot en rut plutôt que de poser mes lèvres sur sa face répugnante… », vomit-il pratiquement !

Alors que Ron allait de nouveau s'attaquer à l'œil de Malefoy qui venait à peine de désenfler, Rogue intervint.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour agression injustifiée sur un élève !!! », tonna-t-il avant de se souvenir que Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'aucun point ne soit enlevé durant les vacances de Noël, sauf en cas extrême. N'était-ce pas là un cas extrême ?

Dumbledore vint les rejoindre.

« Voyons, Severus, pas de points en moins pour cette petite dispute… Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter (qui avait tenté tant bien que mal de calmer Ron, et qui était pratiquement suspendu à son bras), retournez à vos places afin de terminer votre repas… »

Ron se pencha d'un air menaçant vers Malefoy et grogna : « Touche à un seul cheveu de Hermione, putois répugnant, et tu es un homme mort !!! »

« Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars, face de fouine, j'voudrais pas me salir… », lâcha Malefoy une nausée grandissante se faisant furieusement ressentir.

Ils se jaugèrent durant un long moment et Ron parti à contrecœur, se disant qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas attraper Malefoy et l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche devant le directeur de l'école !

« Quant à vous mes enfants, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… », sourit Dumbledore.

« Plutôt crever ! », fut la réponse qu'il obtint des deux élèves concernés qui ne daignaient même pas se regarder.

Malefoy dîna debout, et tout comme Hermione le faisait, il refusa de prendre en compte sa présence. Cependant, ils ne purent ignorer qu'ils étaient devenus la principale attraction de la Grande salle, et que tout le monde les fixaient attendant la conclusion merveilleuse de cette rencontre, attendant de les voir s'embrasser « chaleureusement ». 

_Ils peuvent toujours courir_, pensa Malefoy.

_Et très vite_, pensa Hermione.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Ca y est !!!!!!!! Fan de Drago soyez heureux, notre superbe Serpentard vient de se faire prendre sous une branche de houx avec notre Hermione !!! Que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer durant cette nuit, où ils vont se retrouver seuls dans la Grande Salle ??? Ah, ah !!! Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre film !!!**

**J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu et que vous me le ferez savoir, c'est vraiment dur pour un « auteur » de se rendre compte qu'il a déçus ses fidèles lecteurs…**

**Sinon, je viens de voir la bande annonce version longue du « Retour du Roi », et franchement, ça promet !!! J'adore !!! Je me suis également acheté le DVD  Collector des « Deux Tours », et je ne suis pas déçue !!! Il est terrible !!! Et les scènes supplémentaires sont géniales !!! Il y en a même une très longue entre Boromir et Faramir !!! C'est dommage qu'ils l'aient coupée parce que je la trouve indispensable à la compréhension de l'histoire, mais aussi au développement du personnage de Faramir… Bref… Petite curiosité, quel est votre personnage préféré dans cette trilogie de Tolkien, et pourquoi ??? Je suis toujours aussi curieuse !!!**

**Bisous et à la prochaine !!!**


	11. Mardi 23 décembre Au petit déjeuner

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG et peut être lue par un public de tout âge. Les personnages peuvent avoir un langage quelque peu cru, de temps à autre, mais toujours dans une limite raisonnable. C'est juste des paroles qui sont utilisées tous les jours par les jeunes gens que nous côtoyons tous. Désolée si certaines des paroles pourraient vous choquer, ça n'est pas le but, mais je préférais vous prévenir. Pas de spoilers du tome V « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». 

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers ! 

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il donc pour ce Noël à Poudlard ??? Pourquoi les élèves sont-ils aussi agités ??? C'est encore un coup de leur farfelu de directeur !

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, mais également celui de Harry, vous comprendrez qu'ils soient omniprésents dans cette fic.

**Coucou !!! Me revoilà !!!!**

**Bon je ne suis pas peu fière, vu que j'arrive enfin à mettre une fic régulièrement en ligne !!! C'est peut-être le mercredi qui me porte chance… Va savoir !!!**

**En tout cas, je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour toutes les supers reviews que vous m'avez envoyées pour la chapitre précédent !!! Plus de 50 !!!! Je suis bluffée !!! Mais je suis super heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me lire, et que vous n'êtes pas déçus !!! Bisous et merci encore !!!!!!!!**

**Nyny**** : **Ma pauvre Nyny, il n'y a aucun contre sort pour briser cette émanation magique !!! Tu te doutes bien que j'ai déjà essayé !!! Et même moi, auteur omniscient, je ne peux rien faire…

**Kyzara**** : **Mais non, Dumbledore n'est pas fou !!! C'est juste qu'il aime Noël !!!

**Tabasco**** : **Heureuse de voir que tu as tout à fait compris les priorités de Drago !!! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ron, et je trouve qu'il ferait un très joli couple avec Hermione… Mais malheureusement pour lui, ça n'est pas lui qui est sous le houx avec sa jolie petite brunette !!! J'adore Sam !!! Par contre, je ne trouve pas qu'il soit représenté comme un laquai… 

**Kellÿa**** : **Eh oui… Nous qui croyions que Drago et Hermione était trop intelligents pour se faire avoir par une branche de houx… Bah, comme quoi… Tout peu arriver ! Oh, tu as pas mal de persos préférés, dis-moi… Sur les quatre, il y en a trois que je n'aime pas vraiment… Mais chacun ses goûts… C'est vrai que les films de LOTR peuvent attirer et satisfaire un plus large public que le roman , car plus accessibles… Sinon pour mon pseudo, il est bien inspiré du personnage de Drago, tout à fait !!! Bien sûr, je connais la Nouvelle-Calédonie, mais juste de nom… Vous aussi vous avez de grands requins blancs sur vos côtes ??? 

**Titou**** : **Je sais bien que tout le monde ne peut pas envoyer des reviews tout le temps, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que mon chapitre précédent avait déplu… Merci en tout cas de me rassurer !

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **J'ai beaucoup aimé les trois versions que tu me proposais pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ma version perso ne te déplaira pas !!! C'est vrai que les vêtements des acteurs de HP3 laissent un peu à désirer !!! Quand tu penses que le réalisateur disait que les Dursley faisaient trop années 30 et qu'il n'aimait pas ça ! Tu aimes Grima ??? Ca n'est pas fréquent !!! Mais c'est vrai que son personnage est intéressant et émouvant quelque part… Les regards qu'il lance à Eowyn sont brise cœurs ! Bisous !

**Alana Chantelune**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Faramir est très bien !

**Paradise1**** : **Wow !!! Tout ça pour moi ???!!! C'est trop gentil !!! Vraiment, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review pour chaque chapitre de cette fic ! Question : ça existe la purée d'épinards ??? Qui a osé te faire manger ça ??? Il n'y a pas de neige chez toi ??? C'est dommage quelque part, mais bon, c'est pas comme s'il neigeait fréquemment à Paris… Mais quand même, ça arrive… 

**Louve Darkness**** : **Merci de ta review ! Je dirais plutôt que Legolas est un _très _bel Elfe des bois ! Entre nous soit dit, j'adore le talent inné qu'il a de faire rebondir toute saleté de sa personne… C'est génial les Elfes, c'est auto-nettoyant !!!

**Florelia**** : **Mon ordi te remercie ! A ce que je vois, tu as du bon DVD a te mettre sous la dent ! Sinon, c'est gentil de te soucier de LMDLH, je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée !!! Bisous ! 

**Orlina**** : **Merci de ta review ! Legolas est très intéressant, et je me suis un peu plus attachée à Eowyn depuis que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir les scènes supplémentaires du DVD, en tout cas, l'actrice est très jolie !

**Misslulu**** : **Mais non, je ne suis pas méchante !!! C'est juste eux qui font un drame d'un petit bisou de rien du tout !!!

**Nagisa Moon**** : **C'est gentil de continuer à me « reviewer »… C'est vrai qu'on pourrait se dire que comme Hermione est une fille très intelligente, c'est tout à fait impossible qu'elle se fasse prendre sous une branche de houx ensorcelée… Mais, elle vient de découvrir à ses dépends que ça n'est pas bien de marcher la tête en l'air (en l'occurrence en regardant ses pieds, ici), parce que l'on est plongé trop profondément dans une méditation !!! Ah, Legolas !!! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il est terrible !!! J'adore les passages où il prend conscience des différences qui existent entre les Elfes et les autres races, comme lorsqu'il doit faire face à tous ces morts ! Oh !!! Shame on you !!! Shame on you!!! Tu n'as pas lu les livres ?!!! Et tu oses encore te montrer à la face du monde ??!!! Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne les ai pas lus non plus… J'attends d'avoir vu le troisième film pour le faire… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Lani**** : **Je te rassure, j'écris avant tout parce que j'aime écrire, mais je trouve important de rappeler que si l'on écrit ça n'est pas uniquement pour soi-même ! Les fics que j'écris, je les écris en grande partie pour les partager avec les lecteurs, c'est pourquoi leur avis m'importe… Je ne cherche donc pas à leur plaire, mais à leur faire plaisir ! Sinon, j'adore Boromir, je crois également que c'est mon perso préféré, et en grande partie pour les mêmes raisons que toi ! Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis d'Aragorn, car il en est de même pour moi ! Sinon, Merry est mimi tout plein !!!

**Aria Lupin**** : **Mais non, mes chapitres ne sont pas de plus en plus courts, c'est juste une impression !!! Sinon, j'aime beaucoup Faramir et Sam aussi !!!

**Cachou**** : **Bien sûr qu'il serait tellement plus simple qu'ils se fassent un bibi vite fait et qu'ils s'en aillent ! Ils auraient peut-être pu trouver un arrangement s'ils avaient été seuls, mais c'est loin d'être le cas !!!  

**Chichisushi**** : **Coucou toi !!! Contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait inspiré, moi, il me fait bien marrer !!! C'est que je les imagine trop dans ce genre de situations !!! C'est gentil de continuer à m'encourager, je t'assure que ça me remonte bien le moral !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Myriem**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !

**Laura**** : **Merci de ta review ! Quant aux éclats de rire devant son écran d'ordi, je crois malheureusement qu'on en est tous au même point !

**NaNa**** : **Je compatis pour tes anglaises folles, j'ai moi-même une touffe assez fréquemment sur la tête, surtout quand je viens de me laver les cheveux ! Pour ce qui est des lentilles de contact et de Daniel Radcliffe, je crois qu'il ne peut pas en porter, elles lui irritent les yeux… Bisous !

**Alexiel**** : **Merci de ta review !

**Eriol**** : **Eh oui, c'est bien le sujet de la fic… Faire souffrir les élèves !!! J'aime pas du tout Aragorn… Mais je conçois tout à fait que d'autres l'aiment… Mais moi, les gars qui se dirigent à la fiente d'Orques…   

**Okami-chan**** : **Merci de ta gentille review ! C'est vrai que Pippin est tout mimi !!! En plus, on découvre enfin qu'il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en donne l'air !

**Hanna**** : **Mais moi aussi j'aime Harry et Drago « ensemble », c'est pourquoi, pour vous faire plaisir, j'écrirai peut-être un petit truc sur eux pour Noël ! Bisous !

**Pixel1**** : **Oh, c'est sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de me donner tes raisons quant au choix de Legolas, je les devine très bien !!!

**Laika la Louve**** : **Merci de ta review et de tes encouragements !

**Caroline Black**** : **Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas laisser cette situation entre Hermione et Drago inachevée… Alors, voici le dénouement !!!

**Miya Black**** : **J'ai commencé à visionner le film commenté par les acteurs, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors j'avance lentement… Toutefois, j'adore le passage où B.Boyd dit que les gars des images de synthèse ont oublié le fait que les acteurs avaient des « testicules » lors de la réalisation de la scène avec Sylvebarbe ! Hilarant !!! J'aime pas Aragorn…  

**Imoen**** : **Oui, oui ! Je te conseille vraiment le Collector des Deux Tours !!! Concernant les personnages que tu m'as cités, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu en as dit ! Je comprends qu'avec un Legolas en chair et en os tes préférences aient quelque peu changé !

**Espinazodeldiablo**** : **Comme d'habitude, les jeux ne s'appliquent pas du tout à moi… Bizarre tout de même… En tout cas, merci de ta bien longue review !!!

**Micloun**** : **Merci beaucoup de tout ce que tu m'as dit dans ta dernière review ! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi !!! Je ne te contredirai pas quant à ce que tu as dit concernant mes reviews, elles comptent vraiment toutes pour moi, et elles me font toutes plaisir ! Pour le chapitre 09, j'avais juste eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas trop plu… Va savoir pourquoi… _« __c'est un réel délice de lire tes écrits car tu possèdes l'art de manier les mots avec grandes facilité ^__^ » _Wow, c'est très gentil ça ! Pourtant, je me sens tellement maladroite quand j'écris, et j'ai réellement l'impression que c'est d'une lourdeur à écraser un éléphant !!! Je tiens à te rassurer, ta review m'a bien rendu le sourire, et bien plus, crois-moi !!! Encore une fois, merci du fond du cœur !!! Bisous tout plein à une écrivain qui ne manque pas non plus de talent !

**La vache enjouée**** : **Ne te fais pas de soucis, je sais qu'il y a des priorités dans la vie !!! C'est gentil à toi de me « reviewer » quand tu le peux !

**Miss-Tania**** : **Ah, concernant Hermione et Drago, je sais que tout le monde s'attend à un massacre en bonne et due forme, mais qu'en sera-t-il… Tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre !

**Varda ****: **Merci de ta review !!! C'est bien de ne pas être jalouse… J'ai une très bonne amie qui adore Aragorn et qui pourrait étrangler à mains nues les deux « femelles » qui tournent autour de lui !!!

**Kima Laphaul**** : **Heureuse de savoir que le précédent chapitre t'a plu, et surtout de savoir qu'il te donne l'envie de faire un dessin !!! Si un jour tu trouves le temps de le faire, n'hésite pas à me l'envoyer !!! Je serais heureuse de le voir, et c'est avec grand plaisir que je le mettrai sur mon site lorsqu'il sera mis en ligne ! Bisous !

**Docetur Gribouille**** : **Merci de ton enthousiasme quant à cette fic ! Tes persos préférés sont très intéressants… C'est vrai que Gollum m'a attendrie moi-aussi, et j'ai eu mal au cœur quand j'au vu les Hommes du Gondor le frapper ainsi… Dur, dur !!! Mes persos préférés, dans l'ordre sont les suivants : Frodo, Sam, Boromir, Legolas et Faramir !

**Csame**** : **Mais non, je ne me plains pas… J'étais inquiète, c'est tout ! Merci de ta review !

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou ma petite colline !!! Merci de ta review, qui comme toujours, m'a fait très plaisir !!! Pas de soucis si tu ne me « reviewes » pas à chaque fois, tu sais bien que je ne me fâche pas !!! Bisous tout plein !!! Au fait, merci de continuer à conseiller mes fics !!!

**Alfa**** : **Voici la suite ! Bisous !

**Tangerinedream**** : **C'est vrai que c'est dur d'avoir UN personnage préféré dans LOTR… Parce qu'ils sont réellement tous très intéressants et attachants !!! Merci de ta review !

**Gaia666**** : **Avant tout, merci encore pour les deux illustrations que tu m'as envoyées !!! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Concernant mon personnage préféré dans LOTR, c'est Frodo ! Je l'adore, il est à croquer ! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Saael'**** : **Merci de ta review aussi enthousiaste !!! Bibi pour les encouragements !!!

**Malefoy est à moi et à personne d'autre**** : **Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas un tantinet long comme pseudonyme ??? En tout cas, merci de ta review !!! Pas de soucis, Malefoy n'a pas fini d'en morfler !!!

**Manu**** : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review afin de me faire part de tes impressions !!! Oh, il y a un problème de liens sur Ombre-et-Folie… Faudrait peut-être le signaler aux Webmasters… Sinon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir cru que je publiais n'importe quoi n'importe comment… Pas de problème ! C'est vrai que l'action principale de cette fic est bien le thème des cadeaux de Noël, mais j'aurais trouvé ça dommage de me limiter à un seul sujet… 

**Rony Dany**** : **Merci de ta review ! Pas de problème si tu ne peux pas me « reviewer » à chaque fois !!! Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu apprécies Gollum, il est très attachant ! Il sera possible de voir les dessins illustrant mes fics lorsque j'aurai mis mon site en ligne… Par contre, pour les dessins de M-A, tu ne pourras les avoir que si tu achètes son fanzine… Voilà… 

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mardi 23 décembre   Au petit-déjeuner

Les élèves étaient tous réellement choqués, mais impressionnés aussi, devant tant de persévérance… de ténacité…de…d'entêtement serait plus juste, en fait…

Ils avaient tous été surpris, en descendant ce matin pour leur petit-déjeuner, de trouver Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy à la place exacte où ils les avaient laissés la veille au soir, et cela au millimètre près !

Tous deux n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et ça se voyait ! 

Hermione avait des cernes qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des joues, la mine patibulaire, et les cheveux tellement emmêlés que sa tignasse avait triplé de volume !

Malefoy, quant à lui, avait de longues mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, ces derniers  tellement cernés qu'on aurait pu croire que Madame Pomfresh s'était attaquée à son deuxième œil au lieu de fixer le premier et, l'air d'un fou en cavale !

Ils ne bougeaient plus, ne rouspétaient plus, on aurait même pu croire qu'ils avaient cessé de respirer tant il ne manifestaient aucun mouvement ou le souhait d'en faire un.

Certains élèves étaient réellement inquiets pour leurs camarades, alors que d'autres semblaient réellement amusés par la situation, les fixant en attendant de voir la suite ! 

« Mieux que Les Feux de l'Amour » !!! avait dit Seamus ébahi!

« Les Feux de l'Amour ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??? », lui demanda Ginny curieuse.

« Tu ne connais pas les Feux de l'Amour ??? », s'offusqua Seamus, et alors que d'autres camarades lui faisaient apparemment savoir qu'eux non plus ne connaissaient pas ce « chef d'œuvre » télévisuel, Seamus se lança dans une explication mouvementée de cette « illustre » saga, remontant même aux épisodes qu'il n'avait pu voir étant trop jeune, mais que sa mère c'était fait un plaisir de lui raconter, avant de demander les cassettes de grand-maman pour qu'il puisse les voir de ses yeux, cassettes qu'il devrait avoir d'ici les prochaines vacances !

Alors que le jeune Irlandais tentait d'expliquer à ses camarades ce qu'étaient ces fameux « Feux de l'Amour », et alors qu'il entamait l'épisode difficile où Madame Chancelord avait décidé de fuir sa luxurieuse et luxuriante maison pour s'éloigner de la vile Jill, qui voulait faire venir vivre son fils chez elle, et chez Madame Chancelord, vu qu'elles se disputaient la même propriété, et qui avait décidé d'aller rejoindre un groupe de sans abris où elle fait la rencontre de sa petite-fille dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, et qui ne savent pas encore ce qu'elles sont l'une pour l'autre, un des élèves de Serpentard prenait les paris quant à savoir qui serait le gagnant et quels devraient être les gages de la maison perdante, complètement persuadé que Malefoy ne cèderait jamais. En effet, ne leur avait-il pas clairement certifié et clamé haut et fort à plusieurs reprises qu'il préfèrerait se pendre plutôt que de toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe, et que si la dernière femme sur terre était une Sang-de-Bourbe ou une Moldue, il déciderait de rentrer dans les ordres ! C'était donc gagné d'avance, c'était l'évidence même ! 

Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs, regardait le jeune Malefoy et Miss Granger, l'air amusé, se disant que ces deux enfants devaient bien être les élèves les plus têtus qu'ils aient jamais eus, McGonagall, quant à elle, semblait s'inquiéter pour la santé de sa meilleure élève, alors que Rogue compatissait sincèrement au sort de son petit génie en potions et élève préféré.

_Il faut faire quelque chose, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça !_, pensa Rogue le regard fixé sur cette entêtée de petite idiote de Granger et sur ce courageux, brave et fier jeune homme qu'était Malefoy ! _Granger… Petite peste !_ Elle aurait dû s'estimer heureuse d'être tombée sur le jeune Malefoy plutôt que sur Crabbe ou Goyle, ou encore sur le personnage sympathique qu'était Flint, et puis à force de fréquenter ces deux déchets de Weasley et de Potter, elle aurait pu remercier le Seigneur d'avoir mis un jeune homme tel que Drago sur son chemin !

Après avoir réfléchi durant tout le repas, Rogue allait abandonner le plan « sauvetage » de Malefoy, lorsque le préfet de sa maison vint le voir pour lui demander une permission exceptionnelle afin de pouvoir emprunter un livre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour son devoir de fin d'année. Et là… La lumière fut ! Rogue lui écrivit la permission en quatrième vitesse et lui tendit le papier le sourire aux lèvres. De quoi effrayer les plus braves guerriers !   

Il se leva et traversa la Grande Salle, sa cape flottant autour de lui. Il se planta entre les deux élèves ancrés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, fit un léger sourire à Malefoy, lui faisant comprendre que son calvaire allait prendre fin sous peu!

« Alors, Malefoy, comment allez-vous ? », demanda-t-il aimablement.

« On ne peut mieux Professeur Rogue », répondit ce dernier dans un sourire forcé.

« Et vous, Miss Granger ? », pratiquement tout aussi aimablement.

Hermione sursauta, ne s'étant absolument pas attendue à ce que son professeur s'adresse à elle, et surtout d'une manière à peu près normale et presque amicale ! Elle en resta bouche-bée et Rogue lui lança son fameux regard, à la « vous n'avez pas compris ma question, « inculturée » que vous êtes ?!! »

« Euh, bien, merci… », balbutia-t-elle.

Rogue sourit, satisfait, comprenant qu'il avait l'avantage, et passa à l'attaque.

« Ravie de l'entendre Miss Granger ! Je suppose que tout comme monsieur Malefoy vous avez déjà terminé votre devoir de potions… »

_Bien, tu marques un point, Severus, vu sa tête, son devoir n'est pas achevé !_, pensa Rogue sadiquement !

_Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié mon devoir !!! Tout ça à cause de Malefoy !!! Grrrr !!! Je le hais !!!_, pensa Hermione désespérée !

« …Vu votre niveau, il vous est évidemment nécessaire d'y consacrer plusieurs jours… Mais à quoi bon en parler, puisque vous l'avez déjà fini, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione blêmit un peu plus encore.

« Heureusement que Malefoy a déjà terminé son devoir, et que son talent inné pour l'art subtil de la potion lui donne la possibilité de ne relire son devoir que la veille du cours… », il se tourna vers Malefoy et lui fit un sourire entendu.

Malefoy lui rendit son sourire, flatté et plus imbu de lui-même que jamais ! Mais, il se reprit rapidement en se disant que si Rogue ne le libérait pas d'ici peu, il allait être très mal car il n'avait pas ouvert le moindre livre depuis le début des vacances, alors ne parlons même pas de son devoir de potions…

« Bien… Bon courage, Malefoy ! » Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Grand Hall, Rogue se retourna et fixa Hermione.

« Oh, Miss Granger, puisque votre devoir est achevé… »

Hermione crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil, tant le fait de se dire que son devoir ne serait jamais terminé à temps si elle restait coincée ici avec l'autre idiot, la rendait malade!

« …Cela ne vous dérange donc pas que j'ai donné l'accord à notre jeune préfet d'emprunter le livre que vous vouliez vous même emprunter et pour lequel le Professeur McGonagall vous avez donné une permission spéciale… Vu que vous ne l'avez pas encore emprunté et que le bon que Minerva vous a remis ne vous permet de l'emprunter que durant vingt-quatre heures… »

« Oh non », murmura Hermione affolée, se rappelant tout à coup que ce livre devait lui permettre de terminer son essai de potions, et que si un élève de septième année l'empruntait, elle ne pourrait jamais le récupérer à temps !    

Elle se tourna alors brusquement vers le blond décoiffé et débraillé, se saisit abruptement de lui et déposa deux baisers bruyants, impétueux et sans douceur sur les joues d'un Malefoy éberlué et rouge de honte, avant de partir en courant vers la bibliothèque !

Tous les élèves présents au dîner se levèrent et acclamèrent le « couple » ! Rogue était particulièrement fier de lui. Ron avait bien cru mourir sur place et à l'heure actuelle, Harry et les jumeaux faisaient de leur mieux pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy et de le réduire en bouilli!

« JE VAIS LE TUERRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!! », cria Ron qui se débattait comme un dément et dont le corps se convulsionnait comme s'il fût possédé. Heureux soit-il qu'aucun membre hospitalier de Sainte-Mangouste ne soit passé par là à ce moment précis, parce qu'il y aurait été envoyé en moins de deux, et aurait été placé sans aucun doute en soins intensifs !

Malefoy qui venait de reprendre ses esprits hurla à son tour.

« BAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MAIS QUELLE HORREUR !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, après avoir vaguement baragouiné des remerciements à son professeur préféré, n'étant pas très sûr d'ailleurs qu'il les méritât vraiment. Il se dirigea en courant vers les dortoirs des Serpentard afin d'aller se récurer la peau des joues à l'eau de javel, voire au détergent ! Puis, il brûlerait les vêtements sur lesquelles elle venait de poser ses pattes dégoûtantes ! Vite, vite, avant qu'il ne soit complètement et irrémédiablement contaminé !!!

_Comment a-t-elle osé !!! Quelle putride créature !!! Si mon père apprends qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe m'a touché et qu'elle a posé ses lèvres sur moi, je peux dire adieu à mon Eclair de feu nouvelle génération !!! Mon Dieu !!! Vite, se laver, se désinfecter !!! Vite, mon gel douche aux écorces d'abricotier !!!_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bon, vous ne pourrez pas dire, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents !!! Ne me dites pas le contraire !!! Alors, que pensez-vous du dénouement ??? Je suis sûre que personne n'avait pensé à ça !!!

**Sinon, quant au personnage préféré dans LOTR, je peux vous dire que c'est Legolas qui a gagné, et haut la main !!! Venaient après Aragorn et Sam !!! J'ai eu quelques bonnes surprises tout de même…**

**Pour répondre à mon tour, mon personnage préféré est FRODO !!! J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise de voir que personne ne l'avait nommé… C'est pourtant un personnage important, intéressant et attachant… Ca doit être l'effet gamin ou héros qui ne plait pas… En tout cas, j'aime son cœur généreux, son courage et la force dont il essaie de faire preuve face à la possession de l'anneau ! Sinon, j'adore Boromir, qui, je trouve, est souvent un incompris ! Sam est également un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement !!! Viennent ensuite Legolas (je n'ai quand même pas de la merde dans les yeux !!!)… Il est génial, et j'adore les modes auto-nettoyant et ventilateur intégré pour la cape et les cheveux ! Sinon, Faramir ne me déplait pas non plus !**

**Par contre, j'ai une aversion pour les personnages féminins, ne me demandez pas pourquoi… Galadriel est la seule que je peux tolérer… Mais après avoir vu les scènes supplémentaires, Eowyn me semble intéressante, elle aussi…**

**ET… JE NE SUPPORTE PAS ARAGORN !!! Monsieur-je-sais-tout !!! Franchement, comment voulez-vous que je m'intéresse à un gars qui se dirige à la fiente d'Orques ??? Mais, je conçois tout à fait que l'on puisse l'apprécier… Comme on dit « Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas ! »**

**Sinon, si vous possédez la version Collector des « Deux Tours », j'espère que vous avez pris le temps de visionner le Bonus caché ! Il est tout bonnement hilarant !!!**

**Bisous tout plein et à mercredi prochain !!!**


	12. Mardi 23 décembre Au dîner

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG et peut être lue par un public de tout âge. Les personnages peuvent avoir un langage quelque peu cru, de temps à autre, mais toujours dans une limite raisonnable. C'est juste des paroles qui sont utilisées tous les jours par les jeunes gens que nous côtoyons tous. Désolée si certaines des paroles pourraient vous choquer, ça n'est pas le but, mais je préférais vous prévenir. Pas de spoilers du tome V « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». 

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers ! 

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il donc pour ce Noël à Poudlard ??? Pourquoi les élèves sont-ils aussi agités ??? C'est encore un coup de leur farfelu de directeur !

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, mais également celui de Harry, vous comprendrez qu'ils soient omniprésents dans cette fic.

Bonsoir à tous !!! Je sais que ce chapitre a une semaine de retard, et je m'en excuse ! J'essaie réellement d'être à jour, mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi car je suis passablement débordée à présent ! Mais pas de soucis, j'essaierai tout de même de mettre au moins un chapitre en ligne par semaine concernant l'une de mes trois fics, à tour de rôle !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont gentiment pensé à me fêter un joyeux anniversaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Merci !!!

Un merci tout particulier à Nicolina, qui m'a offert un magnifique cadeau, une « petite » fic, rien que pour moi !!! Une jolie Harry/Drago !!! Merci à toi !!! 

Sinon, je tenais à mettre les choses au clair !!! Je ne suis pas « Les Feux de l'Amour » !!! Je me suis renseigné auprès de la maman à une très bonne amie pour savoir ce qu'il en était !!! C'est pourquoi, les éléments remontent à cet été normalement, mais apparemment d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé… Bref…

Place aux reviews, avant que je ne m'endorme, épuisée comme je suis !

Titou : Evidemment que l'évolution de ma fic est imprévue, vu que c'est un petit peu du « n'importe quoi »… Mais du moment que ça vous plait…

Miya Black : Oh, ne te fais pas de soucis… Je n'ai rien contre le perso d'Aragorn, il est très bien ! C'est juste que moi, je ne l'aime pas particulièrement ! Concernant les filles, j'ai vraiment apprécié Eowyn dans ROTK ! 

Gaia : Oui, je pense que les MTV Awards valent le détour ! Ca m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Bisous tout plein!

Nyny : Ah, le bisou Hermione/Drago… J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire celui-là… En parlant de bisou, ça n'en est pas encore fini !!!

La vache : Oh, bien sûr que les commentaires des acteurs ne sont pas constructifs, mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôle !!! Franchement !!! Certains commentaires valent le détour !!! Et puis, c'est un bon prétexte pour s'entraîner l'oreille à la langue anglaise !

Hannange : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau, même s'il est malheureusement très court !

Celinette : Encore une fois je m'excuse d'avoir sauté ta review lors de mon dernier chapitre, je m'en veux… Mais cette fois-ci, j'essaie de faire plus attention… Je ne sais pas si « un livre vaut un baiser », mais pour Drago, pas besoin de me faire de chantage !!! Je lui en fais où il veut et quand il veut !!!

Tabasco : Je ne sais pas si c'est Rogue qui est particulièrement « Serpentardesque » ou moi ??? Sinon, je te rassure, je ne suis pas du tout « Les Feux de l'Amour »… J'ai dû faire des recherches pour ce chapitre !!!

Caroline Black : Le Professeur Rogue ? « Toujours là quand il faut ? » Tu veux dire, toujours là quand il faut pas ! Oh, ben ça y est !!! Tu as eu ton nouveau chapitre de LMDLH !!!

Kellÿa* : Merci beaucoup pour ta très longue review, elle m'a fait bien plaisir !!! J'aime bien quand les lecteurs me sont savoir ce qu'ils ont pensé des chapitres avec précision !!! C'est vrai que c'est Drago qui a eu le dernier mot, mais sans Rogue, il ne serait parvenu à rien !

NaNa : C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé deux reviews ! Je te rassure tout de suite, je déteste aussi « Les Feux de l'Amour » !!! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pire !!! Ca doit bien faire 20 ans que cette horreur télévisée est diffusée !!! Bisous !!!

**Alana chantelune**** :** Oh, désolée… Je n'avais pas reçu ta review sur ma boite, ce qui fait que je ne t'ai pas répondu avant aujourd'hui… Alors, pour ta question, le bonus caché des « Deux Tours » se trouve sur le premier DVD du film. Tu vas sur le dernier chapitre, je crois que c'est le trentième, et tu descends encore d'un cran, et normalement tu as un anneau qui apparaît en bas de ton écran… Et normalement tu devrais pouvoir cliquer dessus… Voilà… J'espère avoir été assez claire…

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Je ne dirai qu'une seule chose… « Connais ton ennemi »… Ah, les yeux d'Elijah Wood… Qui pourrait y résister ???  Euh… Je crois que Drago a passé l'âge de se faire laver les cheveux, non ? Bisous !

**Orlina**** : **Tu aimes le chef des Uruk-Haï ??? Puis-je me permettre de te demander ce que tu lui trouves ??? Lurtz, je pourrais encore comprendre, mais là…

**Lani**** :** C'est sûr que Drago doit son salue à Rogue… Il lui doit là une fière chandelle !!!

**Florelia**** : **Ah, les Serpentard… Si je ne les aimais pas, ça se saurait !!! Je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de regarder tous les bonus des « Deux Tours »… De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de grand chose en ce moment… Sinon, si Sam a réussi à t'arracher des larmes dans les deux premiers films, comme à moi… Tu vas verser des grosses larmes de crocodile durant le troisième !!! Je l'adore !!!!!!!!!

**Selphie**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !

**Okami-chan**** : **Hum… Je ne voudrais pas te faire de le peine, mais Pippin n'est pas réputé pour sa grande intelligence… N'en reste pas moins que c'est un personnage très intéressant, très courageux et attachant !

**Tangerinedream**** : **En fait, Frodo est mon personnage préféré, mais Sam est juste derrière !!! J'ai réellement une affection toute particulière pour ces deux persos !!! Je les aime !!! Quant au bonus caché, il n'est pas dur à trouver !!! Tu vas sur le premier DVD du film, tu te rends au dernier chapitre qui doit être le trentième, puis tu descends encore d'un cran, et là, un anneau apparaît sur ton écran et tu cliques dessus… Et voilà… 

**Paradise1**** : **Oh, peut-être devrais-tu attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine et demander la trilogie en cadeau de Noël, non ???

**Lilou1**** : **Heureuse que mon dernier chapitre t'ait remonté le moral !!! J'espère tout de même que tes exams ne se sont pas trop mal passés !!!

**Cachou**** : **Mais non,Rogue n'est pas le sauveur de l'humanité !!! Juste le sauveur de notre pauvre petit Dragounet !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Ah, ma petite colline !!! Merci encore de ta superbe fic !!! Je suis toujours aussi contente !!! C'est vrai que j'ai dépassé les 400 reviews… je n'en reviens pas !!! En fait, je tiens à me justifier… Je ne regarde pas « Les Feux de l'Amour » !!! Je déteste ça !!! Mais, je me suis tout de même renseignée pour mon chapitre !!! Quant aux infos, il me semble bien qu'elles datent quand même de cet été, j'en déduis donc par ce que tu m'as dit, que ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé depuis… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Imoen**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! Contente de savoir que ton ordi va mieux !!! C'est tellement désespérant quand on a des soucis d'ordi !!! 

**Cass**** : **Heureuse que la fic te fasse rire !

**Ambre**** : **Navrée de savoir que tu pleures à chacun de mes chapitres, mais du moment que c'est de rire ! Bisous !

**Saael'**** :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu vas aimer tout particulièrement certaines scènes de ROTK ! Et puis, au moins, pour Legolas, tu sais qu'il ne se casera pas !!! Merci ma belle !!!

**Blaise le poussin masqué**** : **Hum… C'est dangereux un poussin masqué ??? Heureuse que ma fic te plaise, bien que totalement irréaliste !

**Docteur Gribouille**** : **Bon, je m'empresse de répondre à tes deux questions… Tout d'abord, le bonus caché des « Deux Tours » se trouve sur le premier DVD du film, tu vas sur le dernier chapitre, je crois le trentième, puis tu cliques en bas, et là un anneau devrait apparaître, et il ne te reste plus qu'à cliquer dessus ! Ensuite, concernant HP5, je l'ai lu il y a assez longtemps maintenant… J'avais bien aimé, mais je l'ai trouvé très dur émotionnellement parlant… ET puis, les 100 dernières pages m'ont réellement déçues… Quel est ton avis ?   

**Vicious Malefoy**** :** Ah, bah c'est sûr que je suis d'accord avec toi !!! Moi aussi je vois Harry avec Drago, et pas Hermione… Mais bon… On a dit pas de slash !

**Maelle**** : **Je suis très heureuse que tu aies pris l'initiative de lire ma fic et de me laisser un message ! Merci ! Bien sûr que les profs devront faire des cadeaux !!! Pas de raison ! Et pas de soucis, le soir de Noël, c'est pour bientôt !!!

**Kyzara**** : **Eh bien… Je ne pense pas aimer Aragorn davantage en lisant le livre… Attention, je n'ai rien contre ce personnage, il est très bien ! C'est juste que je n'y ai aucun attachement sentimental est émotionnel ! Mais, ayant enfin vu ROTK, j'ai enfin l'occasion de me mettre au livre !!! Cool !!!

**Laika la Louve**** : **C'est vrai qu'il paraît que les loups sont très fidèles… Venant d'une louve, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu es un grand faible pour Aragorn !!! 

**Aria Lupin ****: **Heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu !

**Micloun**** : **Ah, mon Dieu !!! Arrête de me donner du « Mon Génie » !!! Je ne sais définitivement plus où me foutre !!! Bien sûr que je vais répondre à ta review, non mais !!! Ca me fait plaisir de te lire, alors il me semble normal de te le faire savoir !!! C'est vrai que cette fic est très simple, et je ne l'écris vraiment que dans le but de mettre les persos dans des situations cocasses !!! Je suis vraiment la première surprise de voir à quel point elle plait ! Bisous tout plein à toi !!!!

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mardi 23 décembre   Au dîner

Tous les élèves avaient passé leur après-midi à Pré-au-lard, et la plupart semblaient soulagés d'avoir trouver un cadeau, qui d'après eux devraient plaire aux personnes à qui ils allaient les offrir.

Harry avait lui-aussi mis la main sur de petites merveilles pour la personne de son petit carton, et n'était pas mécontent de lui. Cependant quelque chose le chiffonnait un peu.

Harry était, en effet, quelque peu gêné, car il avait passé ces deux dernières journées à faire la bise à toutes les jeunes filles qui croisaient sa route ! Et il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il  n'avait jamais croisé autant de filles à Poudlard !!! Maintenant, il pouvait décemment dire, sans se vanter, qu'il avait à peu près embrassé toutes les jeunes filles de l'école !!! Heureusement pour lui, parmi les Serpentard qu'il avait dû embrasser à contrecœur, il n'avait pas croisé Parkinson !!! De plus, à part l' « incident » Colin, il n'avait pas croisé la route d'autres mâles de Poudlard, ce qui le soulageait vivement ! Par contre, pour son plus grand malheur, il n'avait pas non plus croisé le chemin de la jolie Cho…

Il avait passé ces deux dernières journées à fuir les branches de houx, mais malheureusement pour lui, il s'était rendu compte que les branches n'étaient jamais suspendues au même endroits. Et en grand naïf qu'il était, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la plupart des filles de Poudlard le suivaient pas à pas, où l'attendaient à un tournant, dans le but espéré et mal caché de se retrouver « coincées » sous une branche de houx avec le charmant et populaire Gryffondor qu'il était! Il restait persuadé, dans son âme et conscience, qu'une malédiction planait sur lui, et qu'il était poursuivi par ces branches de houx ensorcelées ! 

Ginny, de son côté, était désespérée. Elle avait honte de s'être adonnée aux mêmes activités que les autres filles de Poudlard, mais ce qui la chiffonnait le plus, c'est qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué, et qu'elle n'était parvenue à rien, à part à faire la bise à tous les camarades de chambre de Harry, qui s'étaient toujours interposés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, entre elle et Harry, et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle était sûre qu'ils ne le faisaient même pas exprès ! Mais pourquoi certaines filles avaient-elles réussi à « emprisonner » Harry plusieurs fois de suite sans que ce dernier ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, et elle…**rien** ???! Ce n'était pas juste ! Vraiment pas juste ! En tout cas, on ne l'y reprendrait plus !!! Faire la bise à Parkinson une fois, alors que celle-ci avait violemment poussé Harry pour qu'il lui cède le passage, lui avait suffit !!!

Toutefois, malgré les petites humeurs de chacun, tous les élèves semblaient soulagés et attendaient dans la bonne humeur et une impatience « généralisées » le banquet et le bal du lendemain, pour célébrer dignement Noël ! Mais aussi pour savoir, qui, quoi, comment ? La menace qui régnait sur Poudlard et ses élèves semblait pratiquement avoir disparue… 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**__**

**__**

**Bon, un chapitre très court, je le sais… Mais je le trouvais sympathique, non ??? Avec notre petit Harry qui n'y voit que du feu, et Ginny, qui n'arrive définitivement à rien !!! Les pauvres !!!**

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été voir « Le Retour du Roi », vu qu'il est sorti aujourd'hui dans les salles, mais en tout cas, je vous le conseille vivement !!! Il est vraiment superbe !!! Certes, un peu fouillis à certains moments, mais splendide tout de même !!! J'AI ADORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que cela soit dit !!!

Maintenant c'est clair et nette, je suis folle de Frodo et Sam !!! Ils sont géniaux et si attachants !!! Je les adore !!! En plus, je n'ai pas été déçue parce qu'on les voit fréquemment à l'écran !!!

En tout cas, j'ai passé une grosse partie du film à pleurer comme une madeleine, émotionnellement parlant, il est très fort !!!

Une fois vu, si vous voulez me donner votre opinion, c'est avec plaisir que je la lirai !

Bisous tout plein !!!

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	13. Mercredi 24 décembre Au petit déjeuner

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG et peut être lue par un public de tout âge. Les personnages peuvent avoir un langage quelque peu cru, de temps à autre, mais toujours dans une limite raisonnable. C'est juste des paroles qui sont utilisées tous les jours par les jeunes gens que nous côtoyons tous. Désolée si certaines des paroles pourraient vous choquer, ça n'est pas le but, mais je préférais vous prévenir. Pas de spoilers du tome V « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». 

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers ! 

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il donc pour ce Noël à Poudlard ??? Pourquoi les élèves sont-ils aussi agités ??? C'est encore un coup de leur farfelu de directeur !

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, mais également celui de Harry, vous comprendrez qu'ils soient omniprésents dans cette fic.

**Bonjour à tous !!!!**

**Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2004, j'espère qu'elle sera pour vous pleine de joie, de réussite et d'amour !!! J'espère vous voir heureux et en bonne santé !!!**

**L'année 2003 n'a pas été des plus faciles pour moi, et je tenais à vous faire savoir que vos mails et vos petits mots ont toujours été importants à mes yeux, et qu'ils m'ont tout autant redonné régulièrement courage ! Merci à vous tous !!!**

**Pour cette année 2004 je risque d' «updater» moins régulièrement… Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, ça sera au moins une fois par semaine… J'espère que vous saurez être patients, et que vous continuerez à me lire et à me soutenir malgré tout…**

**Bisous tout plein !!!**

**Nyny ****: **Ah, mais c'est bien connu que Harry est un grand naïf !!! Un bisou à Drago ??? Eh bien, je ne saurais trop te conseiller d'essayer de le coincer discrètement sous une branche de houx… Ca peut toujours marcher…

**Celinette**** : **Oh, tu sais, je ne reçois pas tant de reviews que ça… Mais cela m'a vraiment chagrinée de t'avoir oubliée… Je me dis que c'est peut-être arrivé à d'autres personnes qui n'ont pas osé me le dire et qui m'en ont peut-être tenu rigueur… Mais c'est que j'ai si peu de temps pour écrire et pour répondre aux reviews… J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, même si ça n'est pas toujours évident… J'aime bien Lynda Lemay, elle a de bonnes chansons quand même… Elles me font toujours bien rire… Oh, tu sais, les hommes sont communément appelés « le sexe fort », pas « la gent intelligente » !!! HOOooooo !!!! Bisous !!!

**Ptite Elfe**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review, c'est sympa d'avoir pris de ton temps, si tôt le matin pour m'en laisser une !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait et que tu souhaites à présent lire les deux autres histoires que j'écris, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Merci encore !

**Caroline Black**** : **Oh, tu as dû être heureuse le week-end dernier en voyant un nouveau chapitre de LMDLH ! J'aurai fait plus vite cette fois-ci ! Pas peu fière, tu peux me croire !!! Contente de savoir que tu suis toujours JN !!! Bisous !!!

**Drago et à moi et rien qu'à moi**** : **Heureuse que cette fic te plaise et que tu sois pour la maltraitance à outrance de Malefoy !!!

**NaNa**** : **Bon, je pense que tu seras contente car ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent !!! J'espère que tu as profité à fond de ces vacances !!!Merci pour tes vœux de Noël !!! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année… Sinon, juste pour info, je déteste le chocolat !!! Bisous !!!

**Blaise le poussin masqué**** : **Mais je sais bien qu'un poussin ça ne mord pas !!! Pour qui tu me prends ??? J'ai quand même une petite culture générale !!! Un poussin qui mord… On aura tout vu !!! Bref… Oui, c'est bien, il faut savoir être patient dans la vie… En tout cas, les cadeaux, c'est pas pour tout de suite… Ginny, moi, je l'aime bien… Mais chacun ses goûts… Bisous !!!

**Florelia**** : **Désolée de te décevoir quant à ce nouveau chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas celui du banquet… Chaque chose en son temps… Oui, en effet, je suis Sagittaire… Je suis du onze décembre… Donc pas très loin de toi… Ne te fait pas de soucis concernant Cho… C'est vraiment un personnage que je n'apprécie pas du tout, je me  permettrais même d'ajouter, loin de là !!! Je ne l'aime pas du tout !!! Elle n'aura donc jamais de rôle à jouer dans mes fics !!! C'est comme ça !!!

**Laika la Louve**** : **Merci !!! Ce chapitre-ci est beaucoup plus long !!! Heureuse ??? Je l'espère !

**Ozzy**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! « Situations compromettantes » ??? Euh… Pourquoi cette question ??? Non… Non, il n'est rien prévu de tel… Désolée…

**Ambre**** : **Voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il te plaira !!! Je te comprends… Ca fait toujours bizarre de se retrouver face à la « fin » de quelque chose que l'on adore… Je me dis que ça me fera tout bizarre de lire un jour la dernière page de l'histoire de Harry Potter…

**Okami-chan**** : **Je sais que les réponses à mes reviews prennent plus de place que mes chapitres généralement, mais que faire ??? Au moins, ce nouveau chapitre est plus long… Sinon, je me répète, j'aime beaucoup Pippin, mais c'est qu'il est tellement maladroit et si peu « perspicace » parfois… Mais c'est bien d'avoir des goûts différents !!!

**Orlina**** : **Tu ne me saoules jamais !!! Vous êtes nombreux à ne pas aimer Ginny… Je ne sais pas… Moi, je l'aime bien… Surtout dans le cinquième volet, elle devient plus intéressante ! Concernant le chef des Huruk-Ai… Bah, du moment que tu ne me dis pas que tu es fan de l'Orque ignoble rose qui se trouve dans le dernier volet… Tout va bien !!!

**Cachou**** : **C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était tout « rikiki »… Celui-ci est plus long !!! Contente tout de même que tu aies aimé !!!

**Imoen**** : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon dernier chapitre bien qu'il ait été ridiculement court… Celui-ci est déjà plus long… J'espère que tu l'aimeras !!! Bisous !!! 

**Titou ****:** Je sais bien que mon dernier chapitre était particulièrement court, je me suis un peu rattrapée avec celui-ci… En tout cas, j'espère ! C'est sûr que tu ne risques pas de voir beaucoup Cho dans ma fic, tu sais ce que j'en pense… Je peux comprendre que tu sois triste que Sean B. n'apparaisse pas dans le troisième film… Et en plus, il n'a pas un très grand rôle dans le quatrième volet, alors ça se trouve, il n'y sera pas non plus…

**Aria Lupin**** : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Eowyn et Faramir sont très bien, et c'est fort dommage que l'on ne les voit pas plus dans le troisième volet… Merci de ta review !!!

**Eowyn Malefoy**** : **Merci de ta review… Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies un faible pour Legolas, même si on ne le voit vraiment pas très fréquemment à l'écran… Au moins, il a l'avantage que ce soit des gros plans !

**Eriol**** : **Je n'ai jamais dit que je détestais Aragorn, c'est juste que c'est un personnage que je n'affectionne pas du tout ! Quant à Boromir, j'ai malheureusement le regret de te dire que ta vision est beaucoup trop « simpliste »… C'est tout de même l'un des persos qui a le plus souffert toute sa vie durant et qui connaît concrètement les horreurs de la guerre ! C'est loin d'être un personnage faible, bien au contraire ! De plus, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui que « ton » Aragorn reprend foi en l'homme… Bref, je ne suis pas d'accord, tu l'auras compris ! Quant à Frodo et Sam, je pense que c'est en effet une question de goût… Tout se passe dans le détail pour eux, ce ne sont pas réellement des personnages d'action… Bref… Pour répondre à ton attente, ne te fais pas de soucis, Rogue souffrira un de ces quatre, et crois-moi, il n'est pas prêt de l'oublier, et toi non plus !

**Maelle**** : **En effet, Sam est fabuleux !!!! Quant à Orlando, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je le préfère largement avec les oreilles pointues et les cheveux longs et blonds, ce qui ne correspond pas du tout, d'ailleurs, à mes goûts habituels !!!

**Kyzara**** : **Je sais… Mes réponses aux reviews ont toujours tendance à être plus longue que mes chapitres en eux-mêmes… Ce qui me fait perdre de la crédibilité auprès de « mes » lecteurs !

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Bon, rien que pour te faire plaisir, une suite « un » peu plus longue de mon histoire !!! J'espère que tu aimeras !

**Devilicious**** : **Merci de ta gentille review, je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait !!! C'est vrai que les Serpentard s'en prennent plein les dents, mais après tout, ils l'ont bien cherché !!!

**Kellÿa***** : **Eh oui !!! Tu comptes très bien !!! En effet, après le 23 décembre, c'est le 24 !!! Eh oui, l'heure de la remise des cadeaux va bientôt sonner !!! Mais non, je te rassure, Harry n'est pas bête du tout !!! C'est juste qu'il est légèrement naïf !!! Ne te fais pas de soucis, il reste quand même quelques bons chapitres à lire pour cette fic, elle ne va pas se terminer tout de suite !!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review aussi « proéminente » !!! Bisous !!!

**Chichisushi**** : **Coucou toi !!! Alors ces vacances ??? Comment c'était ??? J'espère vraiment que tu as passé de bonnes festivités en compagnie de toute ta famille !!! Je suis contente de voir que tu  continues à me lire régulièrement !!! Je te souhaite une très bonne rentrée, en sachant que c'est toujours difficile !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!

**Tangerinedream**** : **Comme je te comprends… C'est vrai que Sam est fabuleux dans le troisième volet !!! J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé !!!! Gollum… Il est à tuer !!! Merci de ta review !!!

**Paradise1**** : **Merci ! Mais non, Harry est pas con !!! Il est juste « un peu » naïf, c'est tout !!!

**Roxanne de Bormelia**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review, ce sont toujours des choses agréables à entendre !!! Heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait !!!

**Miya Black**** : **Bah, je n'ai pas du tout aimé la scène finale où Aragorn est couronné, ça fait pas très crédible, et l'arrivée d'Arwen pue !!! C'est limite s'il n'aurait pas été mieux avec Legolas, et crois-moi, c'est dur à dire pour moi !!!

**Kitsune**** : **Je sais que le chapitre précédent était trop court, je me rattrape un peu avec celui-ci !!! En tout cas, je l'espère !! Merci de tes deux reviews !!! Heureuse de savoir que RotK t'ait plu !!!

**Saael'**** : ** A ce que je vois Le Retour du Roi t'as beaucoup marquée, mais je peux comprendre !!! Certes, il y as des passages très drôles, mais moi, j'ai quand même passé une grande partie du film à chouiner !!!

**Tabasco**** : **Tout à fait !!! Je préfère mettre en ligne des chapitres, même s'ils sont une peu courts, plutôt que de vous laisser sans nouvelles longtemps !!! Sinon, concernant la relation Eowyn/Faramir… Je n'ai jamais lu le livre, et pourtant, à la fin, quand je les ai vus l'un à côté de l'autre, je me suis dit « Cool, ils vont finir ensemble !!! » En fait, ça se sent !!! Et vu qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas dans le film, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'ils les mettent à côté !!! J'ai hâte de voir ça dans le livre !!!

**Lisaloup**** : **Merci de ta gentille review !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Lani ****: **C'est sûr que Le Retour du Roi, tout comme HP2, n'est pas un film conseillé pour les arachnophobes… Mon bras s'en souvient encore !!! C'est vrai que le générique de fin est une splendeur !!! En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ça en DVD, pour voir les scènes supplémentaires !!!

**Skaï Blue**** :** Je suis heureuse et flattée de voir que tu suis toutes mes fics, mais aussi que tu prends le temps de me laisser un petit mot ! Merci !!!

**LeDjiNn**** : **Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que tu as pris le temps de me laisser au fur et à mesure de ta lecture !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir !!! C'est vrai que la fic était assez de saison, je pensais la terminer d'ici Noël, et puis… Je sais que mes chapitres sont particulièrement courts, mais les derniers seront beaucoup plus longs !!! Alors j'espère bien me faire pardonner !!! Merci encore !!!

**Gaia666**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review !!! Bisous !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou ma p'tite colline !!! Oui, je sais que ce chapitre était très court… C'est sûr que quand on compare aux tiens qui font généralement une quinzaine de pages… J'ai de quoi me terrer dans un trou de souris !!! J'ai honte… Bon, celui-ci est plus long, et ceux à venir le seront encore plus !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**VICIUS Malefoy**** : **J'y arriverai jamais !!! Je passe mon temps à corriger ton pseudo sur mes reviews, et j'arrive encore à me planter !!! Pas ma faute si c'est pas logique… Mais j'y arriverai !!! Bisous !!!

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Mercredi 24 décembre   Au petit-déjeuner**

****

****

Les élèves étaient tous de bonne humeur ce matin, même les Serpentard, qui devant respecter leur légendaire humeur massacrante face aux festivités, avaient du mal à faire réellement sentir un quelconque mécontentement. Ils avaient tous bien trop hâte de célébrer Noël !

Les festivités devaient débuter à 19h00, le soir même. Un succulent dîner avait été annoncé, et un bal devait être organisé après le copieux repas. Mais bien plus que le repas mettant à l'honneur la cuisine française, bien plus que la dinde farcie aux marrons, accompagnée de pommes dauphines finement rissolées dans leur jus aigre de pommes, bien plus que le gâteau au champagne relevé de crème fouettée, proposé par Fine-bouche, un Elfe de maison apparemment originaire d'un grand restaurant français c'était les douze coups de minuit que chacun attendait. Les douze coups « fatidiques » qui leur feraient savoir qu'il était temps d'offrir le cadeau à la personne qui leur avait été désignée par le petit carton doré. Tous, enfin presque tous, se demandaient si le cadeau, choisi avec tant de difficultés et de « peines », plairait, mais aussi, quel serait le cadeau qu'ils recevraient à leur tour, et surtout, de la part de qui ! Anxiété et impatience étaient les deux sentiments dominants au petit-déjeuner ce matin-là à Poudlard. 

Les décorations, qui ornaient la Grande Salle en ce jour de réveillon, avaient été quelque peu modifiées. En y pénétrant, les élèves avaient pu découvrir que celle-ci était couverte de fond en comble par d'appétissantes et très aguicheuses friandises !!! Les bonbons semblaient à l'honneur au petit-déjeuner… Il y avait de tout ! Succulents et merveilleux mélanges de sucreries moldues et sorcières ! 

Toutes ces sucreries illuminaient de teintes hautement colorées et joviales la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient ravis. Seuls quelques professeurs et madame Pomfresh avaient montré leur « mécontentement ». Cette dernière parlait avec verve au professeur McGonagall, qui était, semble-t-il, de son avis puisqu'elle ne cessait de hocher la tête d'un air navré. Toutes deux savaient que cette abondance de confiseries risquait d'être fatale aux élèves, qui n'étaient pas du genre à savoir se retenir bien longtemps face à la tentation. Et la tentation était bien là… 

Poudlard, tout du moins la Grande Salle, avait des airs de maison bâtie en confiseries, des fondations à la toiture, qui ne pouvaient pas ne pas évoquer la maison qui avait pris dans ses filets Hansel et Grethel, les deux enfants trop gourmands du célèbre conte des frères Grimm. Les pauvres enfants avaient failli courir à leur perte à cause de ridicules mais pas moins savoureuses sucreries…

Le deux femmes ne pouvaient donc qu'être inquiètes pour leurs élèves. Ces derniers ne savaient absolument pas se montrer gourmands avec retenue ! Elles craignaient donc toutes deux que la fin des vacances ne leur suffise pas à se remettre des crises de foie à répétition, des maux de ventre en prévision, et des caries à venir, auxquels ils risquaient de faire face sous peu… 

Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, loin de se soucier de la santé de ses élèves, semblait surtout outré de devoir trôner au cœur de ces couleurs criardes qui juraient furieusement avec sa soutane noire corbeau, et comme si le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui, sa chaise était recouverte de fraises tagadas[1] d'un rose éblouissant, qui se trouvait être un mélange harmonieux (selon les points de vue) de rose cul de bébé et de rose Barbie[2].

Le Professeur Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait comblé. Il venait de se jeter avec envie et gourmandise sur son cinquième sorbet au citron, et faisait de grands sourires à tous ceux qui croisaient son regard !

La Grande Salle ne pouvait être qualifiée que de bonbonnière à l'heure actuelle. Pour accentuer cette ambiance « sucrée », une douce neige tiède tombait avec tendresse sur les élèves. Ceux-ci s'étaient vite rendus compte que les flocons de neige qui rappelaient la saison hivernale, n'étaient pas comme de coutume, car ils arboraient une teinte légèrement rosée… Ce ne fut qu'une fois que les jumeaux s'amusèrent à la gober qu'ils se rendirent compte que celle-ci avait le goût de la célèbre et appréciée Barbamerlin. Les élèves étaient donc restés un certain temps le nez en l'air à attendre bien sagement qu'un petit flocon délicat ne daigne se déposer sur leurs palais exigeants.

Au dessus de leurs têtes flottaient également de très nombreux sucres d'orges qui étaient parés aux couleurs des diverses maisons. Les Gryffondors avaient eu le droit à des sucres d'orges assaisonnés à la framboise et à la banane, les Poufsouffle avaient eu un mélange de citron et de réglisse, les Serdaigle une touche de menthe forte et de chocolat et les Serpentard des extraits de pommes vertes et d'anis. Mais c'était étrange de voir que ces mélanges de saveurs quelques peu inhabituelles se laissaient cependant manger sans difficultés. 

Sur les longues tables, présentant le petit-déjeuner, semblaient se répandre à l'infini toutes sortes de confiseries, mais aussi quelques fruits que l'on pouvait trouver de-ci, de-là, qui semblaient plus présents pour la décoration que pour être réellement mangés. Il y avait dû avoir erreur dans les proportions distribuées… 

Les Gryffondors firent honneur à leur réputation en se jetant immédiatement sur toutes ces « cochonneries » comme le firent si bien remarquer les Serpentard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Parvati se retrouva avec les cheveux d'un vert pomme des moins seyants, Dean avec une langue longue d'un bon mètre et Ron repeint des pieds à le tête à la mode Schtroumfs, que les élèves ralentirent leur rythme d'ingurgitation, afin de vérifier ce qu'ils mettaient exactement dans leurs bouches ! C'est que les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient se montrer haïssables et très dangereux quand il le voulaient !

Quant aux Serpentard, ils semblaient se régaler eux-aussi, et ils remerciaient le Seigneur de ne pas avoir à côtoyer de trop près ces porcs de Gryffondor. A se demander pourquoi le lion était l'emblème de leur maison, et non pas un porcin bien gras. Seul Drago Malefoy semblait furieux ! 

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il détestait au plus haut point les friandises !!! Personne ne savait donc dans cette école que les friandises n'étaient pas bonnes pour la santé de jeunes adolescents ? Il ne souhaitait pas devenir aussi gras qu'un ours mal léché avant sa période d'hibernation, de même qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir à ingurgiter des choses aussi répugnantes ! Il détestait les bonbons, et tout particulièrement les pâtes d'amande qui se trouvaient être justement sous son nez. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, et avait tout simplement en horreur celles aux fruits rouges, et plus particulièrement celles à la fraise. Il détestait la fraise ! Il haïssait la fraise ! Il abhorrait la fraise ! Il était, en fait, allergique à la fraise. Il se rappelait vaguement en avoir mangé une fois quand il était petit… Le résultat était plus vif, lui, dans sa mémoire… Il s'était retrouvé aussi pigmenté de la tête aux pieds, que la peau de ce fruit maudit l'était ! On ne l'y reprendrait plus ! Il était déjà heureux d'avoir échappé à l'irrémédiable et incontournable crise d'acné à laquelle devait se confronter presque tout jeune adolescent, ça n'était pas pour s'enlaidir en bouffant ces trucs ! S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait interdit la culture de ce fruit hautement nocif !

A peine cette pensée établie, Drago vit Pansy lui déposer avec amour une coupe de fraises à la crème chantilly sous le nez, accompagné d'un grand sourire. Comme si les fraises à elles seules ne représentaient pas un calvaire suffisant, il avait fallu qu'elle ajoute une montagne de cette crème graisseuse et hautement sucrée sur le tout, sans oublier, bien sûr, les petits copeaux de chocolat coloré qui venaient parsemer, recouvrir serait plus juste, le tout. Un seul mot pouvait définir cela : DEGOUTANT !  

« Drago, si tu n'aimes pas les bonbons, tu n'as qu'à prendre les fruits, ils sont délicieux !!! En plus, c'est une chance de pouvoir avoir de si bonnes fraises en plein hiver !!! Elles sont très juteuses, goûte-les ! », lui dit-elle d'un ton des plus chaleureux.

_Si c'est la mort que tu veux Parkinson… _

_Et toi Flint, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec ton balai là où je pense, cesse de te marrer comme un con ! _

_Crabbe, Goyle, si vous ne cessez pas de manger comme les porcs que vous êtes et de m'envoyer des morceaux au passage, je vous fais comprendre en quoi je suis le digne fils de mon père !_

_Quant à ce fou de Dumbledore, faites qu'il s'étouffe avec son énième sorbet au citron !_

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait sauter à la gorge de cette inconsciente, qui venait stupidement de lui offrir ce « succulent » met, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre vu son stade d'irritabilité, ou alors se précipiter aux toilettes pour vider son estomac irrémédiablement et involontairement à jeun ! Au lieu de cela, il s'attaqua à son assiette, faite de chocolat noir aux éclats de noix, seul chocolat que son estomac tolérait à petite dose. Puis, s'apercevant que son gobelet était fait de café, il se jeta dessus sans ménagement, ayant enfin trouvé quelque chose de comestible à se mettre sous la dent sur cette table !

Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur et l'euphorie _presque_ générale. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  

**Bon, comme vous avez été très nombreux à en faire la remarque, le chapitre précédent était très court !!! JE SAIS !!! En tout cas, celui-ci est beaucoup, beaucoup plus long !!! Pas peu fière !!! Et sachez que ceux à venir le seront encore plus !!!!**

**Ce chapitre à beaucoup fait rire mes amis car le Drago qui y est décrit me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !!! Disons que même si on ne leur aurait pas dit que ce chapitre était de moi, elle l'aurait tout de suite su !!!!**

**Alors, et vous, que pensez-vous de ce petite déjeuner des plus atypiques ??? Pour ou contre l' « empiffrage » de toutes ces cochonneries ??? **

**__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

  


* * *

[1] Attention !!! Je ne fais pas de pub pour Haribo !

[2] Attention !!! Le « rose Barbie » est une couleur déposée par Mattel, donc copyright Mattel !


	14. Mercredi 24 décembre Dans l'après midi

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG et peut être lue par un public de tout âge. Les personnages peuvent avoir un langage quelque peu cru, de temps à autre, mais toujours dans une limite raisonnable. C'est juste des paroles qui sont utilisées tous les jours par les jeunes gens que nous côtoyons tous. Désolée si certaines des paroles pourraient vous choquer, ça n'est pas le but, mais je préférais vous prévenir. Pas de spoilers du tome V « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». 

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers ! 

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il donc pour ce Noël à Poudlard ??? Pourquoi les élèves sont-ils aussi agités ??? C'est encore un coup de leur farfelu de directeur !

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, mais également celui de Harry, vous comprendrez qu'ils soient omniprésents dans cette fic.

**Bonjour à tous !!!!**

**Je sais que j'ai été très en retard pour mes mises en ligne ces temps-ci… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps malheureusement… Je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour vous donner de mes nouvelles, et vous permettre de lire au moins un nouveau chapitre d'une de mes fics une fois par semaine… Ce rythme n'est pas évident à tenir, mais pour vous je ferai de mon mieux !!!**

**Vous savez, j'aime vraiment énormément écrire, et le fait de savoir que vous êtes quand même assez nombreux à attendre mes nouveaux chapitres me poussent à aller de l'avant et à me prendre un peu de temps libre pour écrire !!! Merci à vous !!! J'espère continuer à vous faire prendre du plaisir encore longtemps avec mes fics !!!**

**Celinette**** : **Avant toute chose, je te remercie pour tes vœux de fin d'année, et pour la carte que tu m'as faite parvenir par le biais du Net ! C'est très gentil à toi !!! Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à être de « bonne » humeur le matin !!! Comme dirait l'autre, le matin je n'aime personne !!! Tout comme toi, je n'aime les fruits rouges qu'en fruits frais… C'est marrant quand on écrit une fic de voir à quel point son caractère et son vécu peuvent influencer ses personnages… Bisous tout plein !!!

**Orlina**** : **C'est sûr que moi aussi je ferais la gueule si l'on m'offrait du chocolat, chose qui arrive encore de temps à autre… C'est limite si je ne le prends pas pour une insulte parfois… Concernant la longueur des chapitres, ça dépend de mon inspiration, du temps dont je dispose et d'encore plein de trucs plus complexes !!! Bisous !!!

**LeDjiNn**** : **C'est vrai que j'en fais beaucoup avec Drago… Mais que veux-tu, comme on le dit si bien, « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » ! Et comme Drago est mon personnage préféré, eh bien c'est lui qui s'en prend le plus dans les dents !!!

**DW or Ptite elfe**** : **Contente de savoir que tu t'es mise à la lecture de mes deux autres fics, mais surtout de savoir qu'elles te plaisent également ! J'espère que ton impatience ne sera pas trop amplifiée par ce nouveau chapitre !

**Miya Black**** : **Ah oui ??? Moi, je ne peux même pas lire le chapitre précédent sans risquer une indigestion!!! Les bonbons, c'est vraiment pas mon truc…  J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents !!!

**NaNa**** : **Mais non, ma grande, il ne faut pas déprimer !!! Certes, cette fic doit bientôt se terminer, mais il y en aura d'autres après ! Et puis, rassure-toi, tel que c'est parti, il devrait y avoir au moins cinq ou six chapitres encore !!! Je sais… Beaucoup de gens trouvent ça « choquant », voire « contre-nature » le fait que je n'aime pas le chocolat… Que faire ? Je fais parti de ces 1% de Français qui n'aiment pas le chocolat, je ne suis pas la seule, au moins ! Bisous !!!

**Misslulu ****: **Merci !!! C'est vrai que la guimauve c'est pas trop mauvais… J'aime bien celle que l'on peut acheter dans les fêtes foraines… Elles ont de très jolies couleurs ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Gaiyle**** : **C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être dans le caractère de Drago de vouloir faire plaisir aux autres, sauf quand il se doit de ridiculiser des Gryffondors pour faire plaisir à ses camarades de maison, peut-être… J'ai été surprise de voir que cet « horrible » déjeuner en inspirait plus d'un…

**Nyny**** : **Merci ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Gaia666**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review, et merci encore pour tous les jolis dessins que tu m'as envoyés ! Bisous !!!

**Tangerinedream**** : **Tout à fait… Pas de cochonneries au petit-déj !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idées ??? J'aurais été, tout comme notre pauvre Drago, une âme en peine à ce genre de petit-déjeuners !!!

**Kyzara**** : **Le « jujubes » ??? Qu'est-ce que cela ??? Je sais que je ne suis pas très instruites dans le domaine de la confiserie, mais ce nom ne me dit vraiment rien…

**Lulu-Cyfair**** : **Dis-toi qu'il y en a qui ont vécu ou qui vivent pire que toi, genre les Professeurs des écoles qui mangent dans le même réfectoire que tous leurs monstres…euh…je voulais dire élèves… C'est vrai que ça doit être très peu ragoûtant…

**Kitsune**** : **Comment dégoûter des sucreries à vie ! C'est vrai qeu Dumbledore a fait très fort, mais je crois que c'était pour lui, un prétexte pour s'empiffrer librement de bonbons !!!

**Florelia**** : **Eh bien, malheureusement pour moi, et peut-être aussi un peu pour les autres… Je suis assez proche en caractère et en goût au Drago du chapitre précédent… La seule grande différence est que je ne suis pas du tout allergique aux fruits rouges, au contraire, j'aime beaucoup ça ! Bisous !!!

**Angelk1990**** :** J'espère bien que vous êtes de plus en plus impatients !!! Moi qui fait tout pour faire durer le suspense !!! Eh oui, mon Drago est très bio !!! Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit végétarien !!!

**Saeel'**** : **Oh… Personnellement je n'ai rien contre les Barbies, bien au contraire, certaines sont très jolies… Quant au rose, c'est bizarrement une couleur que j'aime bien !!!

**Roxanne de Bormelia**** : **Oui, le sorbet au citron c'est marquant ! J'adore le citron !!!

**Imoen**** : **Eh oui, c'est dur la vie en ce bas monde quand tu n'aimes ni les sucreries, ni les chocolats… Je suis une grande incomprise !

**Selphie6 ****: **Merci ! La suite s'est faite attendre, mais j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Aria Lupin**** : **Merci de ta review ! Un nouveau chapitre !!!

**Eowyn Malefoy**** : **Les friandises ne me dérangent pas non plus du moment que je ne les ai pas sous les yeux !!!

**Tabasco ****: **Désolée… C'est vrai que ça n'est pas trop la saison des fruits rouges actuellement… Ah les éternels problèmes de tour de taille… On essaie de ne pas y penser et un matin, on se fait insulter crûment par notre balance !!! Dure la vie !!!

**Okami-chan**** : **Ma pauvre, ça n'est pas évident d'être allergique à des aliments… Surtout quand ils sont bons et que l'on aime ça ! Je suis flattée d'avoir réussi à décrire la définition de ton utopie !!!

**La vache**** : **Euh… Si tu aimes vraiment Rogue tant que cela, je te déconseille fortement de lire ce chapitre… Si tu le lis, c'est à tes risques et périls !!! Tu auras été prévenue, et je ne me considèrerai en rien responsable de ton état psychologique à la fin de cette lecture !!!

**Kellÿa***** : **Merci beaucoup de ta « longue » review ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir de te lire et de voir que tu prends le temps de me laisser de long messages ! Je ne pourrai malheureusement jamais te faire de réponses aussi longues, mais je tiens à te faire savoir que ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à « voir » !!! Malheureusement OUI… Le Drago du chapitre précédent me ressemble sur beaucoup de points, mais je ne me refuse à donner plus d'informations, car je ne suis pas censée me descendre toute seule !!! Seule grande différence, je ne suis pas du tout allergique aux fruits rouges !!! Bisous tout plein !!! Et encore une fois, un grand merci !!!

**Maelle**** : **Tout à fait d'accord avec toi… Le café est un aliment qui peut se montrer indispensable dans grands nombres de situations, dont le fait de rester éveillé le matin au boulot !!!

**Skaï Blue**** : **Eh oui… Ca n'est pas une blague… Le rose Barbie est bien une couleur déposée par Mattel… J'aime bien le rose, mais tous les goûts sont dans la nature… Concernant Pansy, il ne faut peut-être pas exagérer parce que Dobby est particulièrement laid quand même…

**Micloun**** :** Coucou toi !!! Eh oui, le jour J est enfin arrivé… Je vais peut-être cesser de me faire conspuer par mes lecteurs !!! Comme tu me connais bien… Bien sûr que ce n'est pas encore le chapitre de la soirée… Il faut prendre son temps pour en venir aux « bonnes » choses… J'aime à prendre mon temps, et à détailler !!! Personnellement, je vois mal Drago en train de manger des sucreries, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que ça ne colle pas au personnage… Bah oui, tout le monde sait que les Malefoy ça ne mangent pas de cochonneries !!! Ca risquerait d'altérer la pâleur de leur peau, de leur donner des caries, de leur provoquer de l'embonpoint, et j'en passe des meilleures !!! Bisous tout plein, et merci encore de ton soutien si régulier et si attentionné !!!

**Eriol**** : **Eh bien, heureuse tu vas être… Voici enfin le chapitre que tu attendais tant !!! Fabuleux chapitre où le professeur de Potions va enfin en prendre pour son grade, et crois-moi, ça va être salé !!! Tu me diras ce que tu en auras pensé !!!

**Caroline Black**** : **Je suis désolée d'avoir appris que ton année 2003 n'avait pas été des plus réjouissantes, j'espère donc que la 2004 te sera plus favorable ! C'est impressionnant de voir que quelqu'un ressemble autant au Drago que j'ai décrit au chapitre précédent, ne le crie pas trop fort non plus, car tu risques de te faire des « amis » ! Bisous !!!

**Nicolina**** : **Coucou à ma petite colline préférée !!!! Tout à fait, préférée !!! Et on ne met pas ma parole en doute !!! Contente de savoir que cette fic te plait toujours autant !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas !!! Bisous tout plein !!!!!!

**Cachou**** : **Pourquoi les Serpentard se plaignent-ils ??? Mais parce que c'est un plaisir pour eux de se plaindre !!! heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait toujours autant, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau chapitre !!!

**Laika la Louve**** : **Merci de tes compliments !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle répondra à tes attentes !!!

**Linoa2112 ****: **Merci !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas !!!

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Mardi 24 décembre   Dans l'après-midi**

****

****

Après le déjeuner, qui avait été pris à la hâte, de nombreux élèves avaient pris la décision de venir passer quelques instants dans les cours enneigées du château. Les bancs et les murets étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige, froide et récente, mais cela ne semblait pas dissuader les jeunes adolescents de s'installer sur ces espaces poudreux et gelés. L'impatience se faisait de plus en plus sentir, elle était devenue quasiment palpable, et les élèves se plaisaient à rester ainsi dehors, dans le froid et sous de légers flocons de neige qui continuaient à tourbillonner autour d'eux. Ils étaient là, avec leurs amis, et profitaient de ces quelques instants pour se décontracter un peu, mais aussi pour digérer en toute tranquillité ce qu'ils avaient réussi à ingurgiter en à peine quelques minutes !

Il faisait étonnement beau en ce jour de réveillon ! Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu, ciel dégagé malgré les petits pétales de neige qui virevoltaient encore et qui venaient rappeler la tempête de la nuit précédente. Les quelques rayons présents venaient éclairer la neige, qui brillait comme un lac de diamants, un lac de diamants qui récitait une belle mélodie sous les pas des élèves qui faisaient crisser la neige, heureux de ressentir sa présence réconfortante et moelleuse sous leur pas. Bien sûr, malgré la présence d'un soleil resplendissant en ce ciel de décembre, il n'en restait pas moins que le début de l'hiver se faisait tout de même sentir, et que les élèves étaient vêtus des pieds à la tête de vêtements bien chauds et molletonnés, et qu'ils avaient presque tous leurs nez rougis cachés derrières leurs épaisses écharpes en laine colorée, qu'ils avaient entourées au moins trois fois autour de leur cou ! Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas adeptes du cache-nez, ils devaient de temps à autre se réchauffer le bout du nez dans leur gants, en soufflant de toute leur force dans le creux de leurs mains pour y faire naître une agréable chaleur. Le souffle des élèves, mêlé a ce climat hivernal et froid, dessinait dans la cour des arabesques voluptueuses et difformes qui transcendaient ce moment magique de l'année.     

Mais, bien qu'il fasse suffisamment froid pour entamer une bonne période d'hibernation, l'envie de rester ensemble, et de papoter quant à ce qui allait se passer le soir même, était définitivement trop tentante, et trop oppressante, pour que les élèves se décident à rejoindre leurs dortoirs de sitôt ! Tous savaient qu'il ne leur faudrait pas plus de deux heures pour être prêts, et ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver à se morfondre dans leurs Salles Communes ! Seules quelques jeunes filles avaient déjà rejoint leurs dortoirs pour entamer le long et laborieux processus de préparation aux festivités, qui comprenait pour ce soir un grand dîner digne de Buckingham Palace, et le merveilleux bal qui devait s'ensuivre !

Certaines jeunes filles de Poudlard les avaient regardées s'éloigner en se moquant d'elles et de leur comportement exagéré quant à la situation, alors que d'autres sourirent en se disant qu'elles savaient très bien pour qui elles souhaitaient se mettre sur leur trente et un ! Les mâles de Poudlard, quant à eux, les avaient juste regardées quitter les lieux en levant les yeux au ciel en signe de désespérance profonde. Il y a quelques années, une certaine Moldue avait chanté _« Ce soir je serai la plus belle pour aller danser »[1],_ et ciel, comme elle avait compris le raisonnement féminin en temps de festivités ! Pourquoi les filles, pour la plupart, surtout en période de puberté, mettaient-elles autant de temps à se préparer ? C'était très certainement l'un des plus grands mystères de ce bas-monde, et cette question, très certainement rhétorique,  ne connaîtrait probablement jamais de réponse satisfaisante, comme leur avaient déjà fait comprendre leurs pères, oncles, frères plus âgés, parrains et grands-pères ! Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, et qui était déjà une chose importante en soi, était de ne pas se retrouver au bras d'une charmante et plantureuse créature un soir, et de découvrir une version miniature de Godzilla le lendemain matin !   

_Vive le vent, vive le vent_

_Vive le vent d'hiver…_

En parlant de Godzilla, les réflexions de nos élèves et leurs conversations enjouées furent interrompues à l'apparition d'un autre monstre qui traversait actuellement les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, longeant les moindres alcôves, qui se trouvaient sous les voûtes de la grande cour de l'établissement. 

_Qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant_

_Dans les grands sapins verts…_

Le Professeur Rogue était hors de lui ! Il lançait des regards encore plus noirs qu'à l'accoutumé, et même les élèves de sa propre maison ne pouvaient y échapper. S'il avait pu ne serait-ce que donner quelques petites détentions, et enlever ne serait-ce que quelques dixièmes de points, il se serait senti bien mieux !

_Oh !_

Comment le Professeur Dumbledore avait-il pu lui faire ça à **lui** ??!!! Et lui qui croyait que Voldemort était un être vil et cruel qui prenait un malin plaisir vicieux à maltraiter les gens  physiquement et mentalement… Mais tout ceci n'était rien, tout ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir n'était rien en comparaison à ce que le directeur de Poudlard, le célèbre et respecté Dumbledore était en train de lui faire vivre ! C'était la pire des tortures qu'il ait jamais subie, la pire des humiliations, le pire des rabaissements possible… Et comble de malheur il devait vivre cela face à ses propres élèves A-DO-RES!

_Vive le temps, vive le temps_

_Vive le temps d'hiver…_

_Parfait, vraiment parfait ! La situation ne pourrait être pire !!!_, croassa le professeur hors de lui.

_Boule de neige et jour de l'an,_

_Et bonne année grand-mère…_

Réellement, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que de se balader en plein Poudlard, vêtu comme le premier des manants et des déficients mentaux!!! Comment pourrait-il survivre à cela… Plus aucun élève ne semblait avoir peur de lui !!! Les regards effrayés avaient quitté leurs yeux pour laisser place à un amusement mal dissimulé, et les bégaiements dont ils souffraient lorsqu'ils se devaient de répondre à l'une de ses questions étaient à présent remplacés par des éclats de rire des moins discrets et des plus mal contenus!

_Joyeux , joyeux Noël_

_Aux mille bougies_

Sa réputation était fichue !!! Et cela pour les bonnes dix prochaines années à venir !!! Comment retrouver la face, alors que ses élèves, **tous** ses élèves l'avaient vu vêtu de la sorte !!!

_Quand chantent vers le ciel_

_Les cloches de la nuit,_

Un lutin joyeux !!!

_Oh !_

Certes, il n'était pas le seul professeur à avoir vu les foudres de l'infortune s'abattre sur lui, mais tout de même, cela ne lui remontait en rien le moral ! Et cela ne l'aiderait très certainement pas à panser son orgueil blessé et piétiné.

_Vive le vent, vive le vent_

_Vive le vent d'hiver_

Certes, le Professeur McGonagall s'était vue transformée en petite fée bleue pour l'occasion, ayant découvert avec stupéfaction que sa baguette était à présent rehaussée d'une étoile brillante de paillettes multicolores et de fourrure rose[2] certes, le Professeur Flitwick s'était vu pousser des bois de rennes et se baladait actuellement acoquiné d'animaux des plus étranges sortis de la forêt interdite, curieux de faire sa connaissance certes, le Professeur Chourave était vêtue de neige de haut en bas, et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à bon vieux bonhomme de neige et devait se dandiner comme elle pouvait afin de pouvoir avancer, roulant parfois tant la quantité de neiges l'empêchait de marcher, heureusement pour elle, se dit Rogue, les jeux de neige étaient terminés, sinon elle aurait pu passer un très mauvais quart d'heure et dire adieu à sa carotte certes, enfin, Dumbledore lui-même avait revêtu la panoplie complète du bon gros père-noël joufflu, se promenant dans les couloirs en lâchant de temps à autre de retentissants _« Oh, oh, oh ! »_… Mais si ces fous et inconscients se résignaient joyeusement à leurs « pauvres » sorts, il n'en était pas de même pour **lui** ! Ca non ! Certainement pas !

_Qui rapporte aux vieux enfants_

_Leurs souvenirs d'hier…_

Mais quelle folie que cela ! Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé jeter un _fashion sortilege__[3]_ sur ses propres professeurs et qui plus est collègues ?!! C'est sûr qu'à présent Rogue se sentait réellement dans la peau d'une bonne _fashion_ victime dans toute sa splendeur !

_Et le vieux monsieur_

_Descend vers le village,_

Eh oui, le rire moqueur des élèves qui croisaient la route du Professeur Rogue, et les éclats de voix qui se faisaient entendre une fois que ce dernier s'était un peu éloigné, étaient dus à cela, à ce costume ridicule et humiliant de lutin joyeux, que les élèves avaient rebaptisé à bon escient lutin grincheux !

_C'est l'heure où tout est sage_

_Et l'ombre danse au coin du feu_

Rogue était vêtu de la tête aux pieds d'un costume vert forêt moulant des moins seyants ! Pour accentuer le ridicule, ils chaussaient des pantoufles en cuir marron dont le bout en pointe, terminé par un petit grelot, recouvraient ses grands pieds qui avaient à présent des allures de péniches. La touche finale, des plus discrètes, un bonnet vert  haricot sur la tête, à forme de bonnet de bouffon, dont les cinq extrémités étaient rehaussées des mêmes petits grelots ridicules, grossiers et bruyants ! Il portait également une longue cape en peau , fausse peau cela allait sans dire, qui, elle aussi, voyait de nombreux grelots rehausser sa forme et son aspect ridicules ! 

_Mais dans chaque maison_

_Il flotte un air de fête_

L'aspect de la chose en lui-même était grossier, mais c'était sans compter sur le bruit abominable des grelots qui frétillaient joyeusement au moindre de ses pas ! Un véritable tintamarre ! De plus, à chaque fois qu'il venait à tourner la tête pour lancer un regard noir à l'un de ses élèves trop expressif, élèves, qui rappelons-le, osaient pouffer de rire à son passage, il se retrouvait à supporter les scintillements aveuglants et la résonance joyeuse des cinq grelots qui pendouillaient pas moins joyeusement de son chapeau ! Ne parlons même pas du bruit des grelots qu'il avait sur sa cape, qui étant beaucoup plus gros se faisaient aussi beaucoup plus entendre ! Un concert cacophonique à lui seul ! Dès que Rogue s'en était rendu compte, il avait immédiatement tenter de perdre ce tic, cette habitude auguste qu'il avait de faire voler sa cape derrière lui et de la rejeter majestueusement sur ses épaules, car à présent, cela n'avait plus rien d'impressionnant, maintenant, c'était tout simplement ridicule et insupportable ! 

_Partout la table est prête _

_Et on entend la même chanson :_

Mais le pompon était tout autre ! Car pompon, il y avait ! Ce tableau burlesque ne serait rien sans la petite mélodie joyeuse et « entraînante » de Noël que Rogue déclenchait au moindre pas… En effet, ces chaussons ridicules, qui étaient en plus honteusement inconfortables, étaient instrumentalisés… A chaque pas qu'il faisait, la mélodie moldue « Vive le vent » était activée… C'était horrible !

_Vive le vent, vive le vent_

_Vive le vent d'hiver_

_Qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant_

_Dans les grands sapins verts…_

Un seul terme pouvait décrire cela à la perfection : **cauchemardesque** !

_Oh ! Vive le temps, vive le temps_

_Vive le temps d'hiver_

_Boule de neige et jour de l'an_

_Et bonne année grand-mère…_

Les élèves s'égosillaient de plus en plus fort, et les rires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et Rogue n'eut d'autres choix que s'en aller dignement, se répétant sans cesse de manière convulsive voire maladive, dans un sourire sadique, la sempiternelle réplique qui à elle seule lui permettait de tenir et de supporter cette offense : _« Rira bien qui rira le dernier »._

_Joyeux, joyeux Noël_

_Aux mille bougies_

_Quand chantent vers le ciel_

_Les cloches de la nuit,_

Si les élèves n'avaient pu deviner que la moitié du quart du tiers de ce qui les attendait dès la rentrée, ils se seraient bien vite calmés… Mais alors que leur professeur s'en allait à grands pas, ils ne purent que rire de plus belle en entendant les nombreux grelots résonner et accentuer le très beau chant de Noël…

_Oh ! Vive le vent, vive le vent_

_Vive le vent d'hiver_

_Qui rapporte aux vieux enfants_

_Leurs souvenirs d'hier…_

C'est sous les acclamations de la foule, et dans la résonance de cette mélodie magique, accentuée des cliquettements joyeux des grelots, que le Professeur Rogue s'en alla la tête haute, les épaules droites et la stature noble, tel un prince !

_Boule de neige et jour de l'an _

_Et bonne __année__grand-__mère !_

_Vive __le__vent d'hiver__ !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

**Et voilà… Enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette fic de Noël qui s'achève…**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous serez nombreux à me faire part de vos impressions… Bien sûr, je sens que je vais avoir à faire face à deux clans ceux ravis du traitement que vient de subir Rogue et qui m'acclameront, et ceux qui seront mortifiés et qui me conspueront haut et fort!!!! Qui seront les vainqueurs de cette lutte acharnée??? Baby Dracky y survivra-t-elle ??? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !!!!**

**Prochain chapitre où devrait enfin prendre place… Vous-savez-quoi… Eh oui, ENFIN !!!! A vous de me faire savoir si vous souhaitez toujours savoir ce qui risque de se passer à cette « fête » !!!**

**Bisous tout plein à vous tous, et merci de continuer à me lire et à m'encourager !!!!!**

**__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

  


* * *

[1] Certes, je ne suis pas sûre que nombreux soient les Anglais à connaître cette chanson, qui plus est, de jeunes Anglais ! Mais, après tout, j'écris cette fic en français, et j'ai mon âge, alors… Et puis, je trouvais que la chanson collait bien à la situation… Et franchement, ne me dites pas que quelqu'un parmi vous ne connaît pas cette chanson de Sheila ! Ce n'est pas ma génération non plus, mais tout de même !

[2] C'est bien entendu de la fausse fourrure ! Pas la peine d'appeler Bardot à la rescousse !

[3] Made in USA, yeah !


	15. Mercredi 24 décembre Joyeux Noël Part I

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Auteur : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG et peut être lue par un public de tout âge. Les personnages peuvent avoir un langage quelque peu cru, de temps à autre, mais toujours dans une limite raisonnable. C'est juste des paroles qui sont utilisées tous les jours par les jeunes gens que nous côtoyons tous. Désolée si certaines des paroles pourraient vous choquer, ça n'est pas le but, mais je préférais vous prévenir. Pas de spoilers du tome V « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». 

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers ! 

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il donc pour ce Noël à Poudlard ??? Pourquoi les élèves sont-ils aussi agités ??? C'est encore un coup de leur farfelu de directeur !

Note de l'auteur : J'aime énormément le personnage de Drago Malefoy, mais également celui de Harry, vous comprendrez qu'ils soient omniprésents dans cette fic.

**Salut à tous !!!!**

**Comme toujours, je ne sais pas comment vous faire part de ma gratitude pour toutes ces reviews que vous me laissez… Vraiment, vous faites de moi un « auteur » comblé !!! Réellement… C'est pourquoi je ne baisserai pas les bras, et je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à vous écrire de nouveaux chapitres assez régulièrement !!!**

**J'ai vraiment été heureuse de voir que même les plus grands fans de Rogue avaient apprécié le chapitre précédent !!! Vraiment ! Ca prouve que vous êtes très ouverts et que vous savez vous amuser !!! Bisous !!! **

**Bon, sinon, je pense que vous serez tous heureux car le Grand Soir est enfin arrivé !!! J'espère que vous me ferez « TOUS » savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé !!! Vraiment, c'est très important pour moi de le savoir !!! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire !!!**

**Je tenais à remercier Nicolina, appelée plus communément (par moi), ma petite Colline, pour un superbe dessin qu'elle m'a envoyé de Rogue en lutin « joyeux » !!! Merci beaucoup à toi et bibis !!!**

**Sinon, vous ne devez pas êtes si nombreux que ça à connaître la chanson « Je serai la plus belle pour aller danser » parce qu'une seule personne m'a fait la remarque que ce n'est pas Sheila mais Sylvie Vartan qui la chante !!!! Erreur de ma part, à cause de ma maman qui a décidé de me chanter tout le registre des chansons de Sheila le soir de la mise en ligne de ce chapitre !!!**

**Bisous tout plein à vous tous !!!!**

**Baby Dracky !**

**Nyny**** : **Tu as raison, je n'aimerais pas être la place des élèves sur lesquels Rogue risque de se venger… Je ne suis pas très sûre qu'il sera des plus rationnels… Les pauvres !

**Titou**** : **C'est sûr que je crois que l'on ne peut pas se retenir au moins de pouffer de rire à la vue d'un Rogue en lutin… Mais ils payeront sûrement très cher ces rires-là !!! Bisous !!! 

**Paradise1**** : **Heureuse que tu aies apprécié le précédent chapitre même si Rogue s'en prenait plein les dents… Mais j'avais prévenu, hein… Bisous !

**Imoen**** : **Contente que tu aies autant apprécié mon passage sur la neige, que celui consacré à Rogue !!! J'aime beaucoup la neige aussi, et crois-moi, ça a été un véritable plaisir pour moi d'en faire la description !!! J'espère que la soirée de Réveillon te plaira !!! Bisous !!!

**Kitsune**** : **Je vais très bien, merci ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi ! C'est gentil à toi de me dire que tu trouves que mon style s'améliore, ça fait plaisir !!! Et c'est bien vrai que les chapitres sont de plus en plus consistants… Je pense qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin de cette fic ! « Rogue » ??? Oui, bien sûr que ce mot existe en langue française… C'est un adjectif qui équivaut aux termes arrogant, dédaigneux… Ce qui lui colle comme un gant ! Le terme « Snape » est issu du vieil anglais… J'ai un ami Américain (personne n'est parfait…) qui me disait que la traduction était parfaite, et que, lui, percevait bien ce terme dans ce sens-là… Voilà ! Bisous !!!

**Florélia**** : **Heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !!! Bisous !!!

**Selphie6**** : **Tout à fait d'accord ! Si tu veux mon avis, il y en a des élèves qui vont pleurer à la rentrée !!!

**Linoa2112 ****: **Eh bien… Voici les CADEAUX !!! Bisous !!!

**LeDjiNn**** : **Bah, en fait, si je dois être honnête, Rogue n'est pas du tout un personnage que j'apprécie ou que j'aime particulièrement… Mais c'est vrai que c'est un personnage intéressant ! Bon, sinon, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue… Bisous !!!

**Kimiko06**** : **Hum ??? Oh, mon Dieu !!! Mais tu ne sais que quand j'écris tard le soir, je ne sais plus ce que je dis… Bien sûr que cette chanson est de Sylvie Vartan et pas de Sheila, c'est juste que ma mère m'a chanté des chansons de Sheila toute la soirée…  Au moins, maintenant, j'ai la preuve que je ne « parle » pas dans le vide… Merci et bisous !

**DW ****: **Bah, en fait, c'est pas Sheila mais Sylvie Vartan… Bref… Sinon, j'aimerais savoir… C'est quel Rogue que tu voudrais chez toi ??? L'original ou le lutin « joyeux » !!! Voici la suite !

**Miss Tania**** : **Oui, j'ai des amies au Québec… Elles m'ont parlé de vos températures sibériennes !!! Quand je pense qu'en France on se plaint dès qu'on a moins de 10°C !!!! Petits frileux que nous sommes !!! Bien sûr qu'on ne touche pas à Drago ! Quelle idée !!!

**Cachou**** : **Bah, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, les fans de Rogue m'ont laissé la vie sauve… Voici enfin le moment que tu attendais tant !!! Bisous !

**Chichisushi**** : **Salut toi !!! Comment vas-tu ? Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, mais surtout qu'il t'ait autant fait rire !!! Cela me fait bien plaisir de le savoir !!! Je te fais tout plein de gros bisous !!! A bientôt !!!

**Roxanne de Bormelia**** : **Non, je ne suis jamais cruelle… Jamais… Je fais juste de mon mieux pour satisfaire « mes » petits lecteurs exigeants !

**Saael'**** : **Désolée… C'est sûr que si j'avais mis ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas été prise pour une folle en chantant « Vive le vent ! »… Faut dire que, moi, j'ai écrit ce chapitre début décembre, alors… Bisous à toi !!!!

**Drago est à moi et rien ka moi**** : **Voici la suite !!! J'espère que tu aimeras !

**Orlina**** : **Oui, j'aime faire fort !!! Et c'est le but premier de cette fic ! Ecrire n'importe quoi dans le but de faire rire !!! Heureuse de voir que c'est bien le cas !!!

**Eriol ****: **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent !!!

**Maelle**** : **Ne te fais pas de soucis… Je n'oserais jamais ridiculiser McGonagall !!! Je ne lui ferais jamais porter une robe à la fée Clochette dans le film de Disney !!! Tu sais, c'est mon personnage féminin préféré depuis le premier tome !!! Je l'ai toujours énormément aimée, et c'est vrai que dans le tome V, elle est tout bonnement fabuleuse !!! Sinon, tu préfères que j'orthographie Maelle ou Maëlle ??

**Clem**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que ma fic a réussi à te remonter le moral après un week-end assez difficile ! C'est vrai que le gros défi avec une fic humoristique, c'est que l'on risque de tomber dans la lourdeur assez facilement… Je suis très flattée de voir que te concernant tu n'as pas ce sentiment en me lisant !!! Merci !!!

**Kyzara**** : **Cela me fait toujours plaisir d'apprendre de nouveaux termes… Maintenant je saurais que si on propose des « jujubes » au Québec, on ne me fait pas une proposition indécente !!! 

**Tabasco**** : **Oui, je tenais à ce chapitre… Parce que Rogue est un Serpentard, et il mérite autant que les élèves de sa maison de s'en prendre plein les dents !!! Pour répondre à ta question, cette fic s'achèvera après la soirée du Réveillon… Je n'avais pas l'intention, et cela depuis le début, de faire de cette fic une fic très longue… En fait, ça n'aurait dû être que le soir du Réveillon et puis je l'ai rallongée parce que je suis une grosse maniaque du détail ! Cette fic ne présente aucune prétention juste celle d'être un temps soit peu drôle, et conter un « joyeux » Noël à Poudlard ! Voilà !

**Laika la Louve ****: **Merci de compatir pour ce pauvre Rogue !

**Lisaloup ****: **Pas besoin de m'implorer… Voici la suite !!!

**Okami-chan ****: **C'est vrai qu'il existe un très grand contraste dans le chapitre précédent… Mais la partie « lyrique » (c'est gentil à toi d'utiliser ce terme) me tenait vraiment à cœur, et en plus, ça surprend quand le « truc » arrive !!! Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu !!! Bisous !!!

**NaNa ****: **Merci ! Oui, j'ai tout à fait compris ce que tu me demandais, et la réponse comme il est très tard, est, non ! Tu verras par toi-même dans ce chapitre ! Bisous !

**Miya Black**** : **Merci de ta review ma grande !

**Gaia666**** : **Merci de ta review !!! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens toi ?! Bah malheureusement, non… Mon site n'avance décidément pas… Je n'ai toujours pas le programme nécessaire à sa réalisation… Il faut que je choppe quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à le faire… C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me tient à cœur !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Berlouche**** : **Ne te fais pas de soucis… Le « torturage » de persos est loin d'être terminé !!!

**Caroline Black ****: **Oh, mais malheureusement pour toi, je crois que tu ne pourras pas te venger de si tôt… Il est vrai que je dois encore terminer mes trois fics… Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'en ai plusieurs en projet, et comment dire… Ce serait quand même dommage de ne jamais pouvoir les découvrir… Voilà, voilà… Bisous !!!!!

**Lani**** : **Tu sais, parfois je me dis que c'est bien que la plupart des gens que je connais ne lisent pas mes fics, mais aussi qu'ils n'en connaissent même pas l'existence, parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas vraiment sous ce jour !!! Bisous, et voici la suite !

**Frite12**** : **Toujours heureuse quand on me trouve en cours de route ! Bisous n°12 !!!

**Henna-himitsu**** : **Je te comprends… Je déteste quand je couine tranquillement pendant un film qui m'émeut et qu'un insensible (du type, ceux qui ne pleurent pas la mort de la maman à Bambi !) vient se foutre de ma gueule !!! Je pourrais mordre !!! Je ne veux même pas savoir quel goût peut avoir le Banania à la cannelle !!! Je ne suis pas une fan… Mais je connais tout de même les Pokemon… Bisous ma grande !!!

**Gys3173**** : **Merci de lire toutes mes fics !!! Je suis heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait suffisamment plu pour t'inciter à m'envoyer une review !!!

**Aria Lupin**** : **Merci de ta review, et voici les cadeaux !

**Nicolina ****: **Merci encore pour ton super dessin de Rogue/Lutin !!! Il est vraiment trop terrible !!! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sur le Réveillon te plaira !!! Je sais que tu me diras ce que tu en penses, et j'ai hâte de le savoir !!! Bisous tout plein à ma petite Colline fleurie de février !!!!

**Lyly**** : **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Mad-eye-amarad ****: **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette gentille review, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir !!! Je sais bien que ma fic ne mérite pas le titre de « chef-d'œuvre », mais, c'est tout de même très gentil à toi de l'avoir utilisé !!! Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un ait pu lire tous les chapitres de notre fic d'une seule traite… Ne sois pas si pressée pour le coup de grâce, il faut savoir prendre son temps et s'en délecter !!! A bientôt !!

**Alpo**** : **Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire !!! A plus !!!

**Popov**** : **3 reviews ??? Ouah !!! Merci !!! Contente que cette fic te plaise !!! 

**Celinette**** : **Merci beaucoup de ta review !!! Ne boude plus… Voici enfin cette soirée de fête tant attendue !!! Bisous tout plein !!!

**Gin' ****: **Contente de te savoir contente !!! Rassure-toi, c'est sur ce site que tu auras les mises à jour les plus régulières ! Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise, vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir !!! Je comprends tout à fait que certaines personnes n'aiment pas Drago… Compréhensible, en effet…

                                                **JOYEUX   NOEL**

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Mardi 24 décembre   Joyeux Noël !!!  PART I **

****

Enfin, le jour J et l'heure H étaient arrivés !!! Tous les élèves trépignaient sur place, et ne cessaient de gigoter sur leurs sièges tant l'impatience était insupportable ! Le dîner avait été un véritable délice, et les élèves, encore une fois, s'étaient empiffrés comme savaient si bien le faire les porcs de grande consommation, peut-être, certes, un peu plus proprement, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte Crabbe et Goyle, qu'il ne fallait pas regarder de trop près, car en cet instant ils semblaient plus apparentés à l'espèce porcine qu'au genre humain.

Le dîner avait débuté à 20h00 précise, comme l'avait annoncé le directeur les élèves avaient donc eu quatre bonnes heures pour enfiler tout ce qu'ils avaient pu dans leur gosier ! L'expression « avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre » ne semblait absolument pas de rigueur quand il était question de jeunes gens affamés ! En fait, c'était surtout les garçons qui avaient grandement profité de ce dîner festif. Si l'on ne prenait pas en compte Drago Malefoy qui, comme à l'accoutumé, picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait, et qui usait  de ces couverts de façon si maniérée que l'on aurait eu du mal, même les yeux bandés, à douter de son ascendance aristocratique. Lors de sa première année à Poudlard, il avait même été grandement surpris de voir que seuls deux couverts étaient à sa disposition pour les repas, une fourchette et un couteau. De temps à autre, venaient s'ajouter une cuillère pour les soupes, et une petite cuillère pour les desserts… Cela avait été des plus troublants, et il avait longuement hésité à rester dans cette école douteuse où les gens ne savaient même pas manger dignement, alors ne parlons même pas de faire de la magie correctement ! 

La plupart des jeunes filles, quant à elles, étaient trop préoccupées par leur ligne ce soir, pour oser ne serait-ce que trop poser leurs regards languis sur tous ces plats hauts en calories ! Certes, les français avaient une cuisine remarquable et hautement appétissante, mais ils semblaient se soucier comme de l'an quarante des charmants bourrelets, des jolies petites culottes de cheval et des fesses bien potelées que cela pouvait et devait très certainement provoquer. Certaines jeunes filles étaient même persuadées qu'une seule bouchée de ces plats aurait pu donner une forme rebondie à ce tas d'os qu'étaient les elfes de maison ! D'autres quant à elles, n'avaient pu grandement profiter du repas à cause de leur tenue, souvent composées de corsets, d'une beauté remarquable et d'un ajustement très rigoureux. Elles s'étaient vite rendues compte que seuls deux choix existentiels s'offraient à elle manger et risquer l'explosion à tout instant, ou respirer et survivre. Entre manger et respirer, le choix avait été vite fait !

A présent, la plupart des élèves avaient eu le temps de digérer, sauf ceux qui s'en étaient donnés à cœur à joie avec les desserts, la rumeur selon laquelle certains humains disposeraient de deux estomacs, l'un pour la nourriture « basique » et l'autre pour les desserts, semblaient donc bien se confirmer.

Le directeur avait annoncé au début du repas que le bal commencerait lors des douze coups de minuit, et que c'est à partir de ce moment-là, et pas avant, que les élèves pourraient enfin s'offrir leurs cadeaux. Leur source de désarroi profond au début des vacances semblait à présent être source d'impatience et de promesses à venir ! Tous se regardaient du coin de l'œil, envieux de découvrir qui serait la personne qui leur ferait un cadeau, cadeau qui se devait de leur faire plaisir…

Une grande horloge, sculptée dans un bois de chêne massif, avait été placée derrière la table des professeurs. Cette horloge était étrange car son cadran n'indiquait rien, aucun chiffre, aucune écriture il était vide à l'exception des trois aiguilles qui avançaient plus ou moins rapidement, selon leur propre rythme de voyage. A présent, tous les élèves regardaient cette étrange horloge sans même ciller, pas le moindre battement de paupière n'étant perceptible, car l'objet tant convoité affichait très précisément: 23h59 ! Bien sûr, l'heure n'était nullement lisible, mais les élèves savaient très bien que le fait que les trois aiguilles se soient pratiquement superposées en ligne droite au centre du cadran, signifiait que les douze coups de minuit allait bientôt retentir…

La plus longue, mais aussi la plus fine des aiguilles, avançait lentement mais sûrement, et se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'objectif de tous les élèves rassemblés dans la Grande Salle… Plus que quelques secondes…

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3… 2… 1…

****

« JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!!!!!! »

Tous les élèves s'étaient levés comme un seul homme et les cris de joie, et les acclamations festives, s'élevaient de tous côtés dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves se souhaitaient « joyeux noël » tout en se tapotant sur les épaules, et en faisant la bise à leurs camarades les plus proches. Les embrassades se faisaient sous les confettis colorés qui venaient s'emmêler dans les cheveux des élèves, et qui transformaient la Grande Salle en peinture impressionniste des plus remarquables et des plus indéchiffrables. De magnifiques touches de couleurs superposées, qui parsemaient la toile idyllique qu'était l'école de sorcellerie en cette soirée magique, touches qui se mélangeaient de plus en plus, qui semblaient se diluer, pour enfin s'harmoniser en une nouvelle peinture, en de nouveaux mélanges.

Certains élèves s'étaient rapidement amassés autour de la table des professeurs et faisaient la queue afin de pouvoir enfin offrir leurs cadeaux aux professeurs qui leur avaient été désignés par les petits cartons. Peu était dire que la table des professeurs avait été prise d'assaut. Tous furent surpris de voir qu'il y avait autant de monde agglutiné en face des professeurs, car après tout, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela, et il y a avait définitivement beaucoup trop d'élèves en comparaison au nombre des professeurs !

La question avait vite été réglée, lorsque la plupart des élèves avaient déposé leurs petits paquets devant le directeur qui n'avait jamais semblé si heureux ! Ses yeux pétillaient et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un grand sourire qui partait d'une oreille pour aller rejoindre l'autre dans un grand arc de cercle. Les autres professeurs, ses chers et appréciés collègues, le regardèrent tout d'abord surpris, puis quelque peu suspicieux, et enfin totalement convaincus de sa culpabilité. Le professeur Dumbledore avait bien essayé de leur dire que cela devait être dû à une petite erreur de calcul, que vu son âge déjà bien avancé il avait dû se tromper quelque part, et enfin, pour clore le sujet houleux, que l'erreur était humaine. Un petit sourire dansait toujours sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux continuaient à refléter à la perfection sa joie, il semblait tellement heureux en ouvrant ses cadeaux, qui renfermaient en général diverses sucreries et sachets de thé aux parfums des plus étonnants, voire détonants, que les professeurs se mirent tous à sourire les uns après les autres. Seul Rogue ne souriait pas. Seul lui ne montrait pas le moindre intérêt qui soit à la tonne de cadeaux que venait de recevoir le directeur, et à la joie de ce dernier. Cela ne l'intéressait nullement, au contraire, ça avait le don de l'horripiler. Et dire que l'avenir du Monde Magique, et de celui des Moldus, était en grande partie entre ses mains…

Le directeur continuait à déballer ses cadeaux, impatient et fébrile, comme un enfant devant sa première chaussette de Noël suspendue à la cheminée. Il fut ému au bord des larmes lorsqu'il ouvrit le cadeau de Dobby, cadeau que ce dernier lui avait fait de son propre chef, et qu'il découvrit une paire de chaussettes dépareillées, et de tailles différentes, tricotées main par le gentil elfe de maison lui-même ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait d'une bonne paire de chaussettes bien moelleuses et chaudes, qu'il pourrait mettre pour réchauffer ses vieux pieds fatigués alors qu'il travaillait souvent tard le soir, assis à son bureau et se contentant de quelques vieilles bouillottes usagées !

Le Professeur Mc Gonagall fut émue de voir les yeux de son « homologue » briller avec autant de joie et d'émotion, et se décida elle aussi, à lui offrir enfin le cadeau qu'elle lui avait préparé ! Elle lui tendit alors le petit carton doré portant son nom, enfin, l'un des petits cartons dorés portant son nom, en lui offrant en même temps un paquet lourd, emballé dans du papier de soie de couleur tout à fait neutre, rouge et verte pour symboliser Noël. Dumbledore la regarda, et dans un grand sourire se saisit du paquet qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir sur le champ. Vu le poids et le format, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir un gros grimoire, mais ce qui l'étonna était le contenu et le sujet dudit grimoire… _« Bonbons et sucreries : leurs capacités curatives et leurs emplois en magie avancée. »  _

Alors que Dumbledore jubilait comme un enfant lors de sa première visite au bac à sable, Rogue jeta une œillade rapide sur le grimoire et faillit s'étouffer en lisant rapidement le titre ses pensées se remirent en route en moins de deux, et il se surprit à penser que si le directeur l'obligeait à utiliser l'une de ces horreurs sucrées lors d'un prochain cours, il quitterait l'Ordre sans même le moindre préavis ! Puis, en regardant les autres professeurs de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient déjà tous, sans exception, reçu des cadeaux en provenance de certains de leurs élèves, alors que lui n'avait encore rien eu ! Rogue regarda à nouveau Dumbledore, se demandant s'il ne se serait quand même pas amusé à l'oublier !!! Pas qu'il souhaite un cadeau quelconque de qui que ce soit, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait le seul lésé, pourquoi il serait le seul à ne rien recevoir. D'ailleurs, vu le semaine abominable qu'il venait de passer, il aurait mérité bien plus qu'un petit cadeau offert par l'un de ces imbéciles, il méritait amplement une bonne augmentation, ou alors une grosse prime pour festivités de Noël abusives et imposées !

Alors que Dumbledore remerciait chaleureusement le Professeur McGonagall et Dobby pour les cadeaux précieux qu'ils venaient de lui offrir, il fit apparaître discrètement sur les genoux de madame Pomfresh un petit paquet. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement en sentant l'objet tomber sur ses genoux, puis après avoir regardé vaguement autour d'elle, elle entreprit d'ouvrir la cadeau inattendu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un diplôme adressé à « la meilleure infirmière que Poudlard ait jamais connue », accompagné de la mention, « patience à toute épreuve ». Elle trouva également un petit parchemin, enroulé dans un petit ruban rouge portant le sceau de l'école, lui signifiant quelques nouvelles règles qui seraient à présent de rigueur dans le cadre de l'infirmerie, particulièrement axées sur certains élèves, qui étaient devenus en à peine quelques mois des visiteurs fréquents de l'infirmerie, et qui parvenaient, même en très mauvais état, à mettre sans dessus-dessous ce lieu de repos et à mettre à rude épreuve sa tranquillité ! Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers le Professeur Dumbledore, qui la regarda rapidement du coin de l'œil et lui fit un sourire ingénieux, qu'elle lui rendit, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus pour le foutoir qu'elle avait dû subir à la suite des « jeux » d'hiver qu'il avait eu la « bonne » idée d'organiser.

Dobby était si fier d'avoir réussi à faire autant plaisir à son cher et respecté « Employeur » qu'il bondissait de joie, sautillant sur place comme un ouvrier des routes sur son marteau-piqueur, faisant presque tomber la pauvre Winky par terre dans son enthousiasme. La petite elfe de maison avait failli se retrouver la tête la première sur le dallage à cette manifestation de joie inattendue, car son nez penchait déjà dangereusement en avant, en raison de la quantité de boissons illégales qu'elle avait déjà ingurgitée. La pauvre petite Winky avait passé la soirée tirée de-ci, de-là par son camarade Dobby, qui ne souhaitait pas la laisser toute seule le soir de Noël, ayant pour seule compagnie une bouteille de ce vin aigre qu'elle « aimait » tant boire depuis sa libération… Il avait dû la soutenir, la porter aurait été plus exact, durant toute la soirée, ses pauvres jambes toutes maigrelettes et noueuses ne la soutenant plus, sans parler de son état de beuverie largement avancé, qui ne l'aidait définitivement pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre ! 

Alors que Dobby prenait délicatement sa petite Winky par la main pour s'en aller, le directeur les interpella. Dobby s'arrêta net et traîna de nouveau Winky à sa suite, qui ne manifesta, comme toujours, aucune protestation, se contentant de tituber maladroitement et allègrement, menaçant de se retrouver le nez encastré dans les dallages de la Grande Salle à chaque pas. Les gros yeux globuleux de Dobby fixaient le Professeur appréhendant à présent une remarque quant au comportement de Winky, et de son état évident d'ivresse avancée, qui l'empêchait non seulement de marcher, mais aussi de parler et de comprendre ce que l'on lui disait ! Ne parlons même pas de son travail d'elfe de maison qu'elle ne réalisait jamais…

Dumbledore dut lire l'appréhension dans les yeux si expressifs de l'elfe de maison, car il s'empressa de lui sourire chaleureusement, puis il se pencha par dessus la table pour lui tendre un paquet accompagné d'un petit carton doré.

« Joyeux Noël, mademoiselle Winky », dit-il dans un sourire des plus conviviaux.

Alors que les yeux de Winky restaient toujours aussi vagues, comme noyés dans l'alcool, et qu'elle ne semblait pas même s'apercevoir que le directeur était en train de s'adresser à elle, « la pauvre créature, cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle se coupait volontairement du monde et qu'elle semblait avoir décidé de consommer toutes ces boissons nocives par intraveineuse » Dobby prit, reconnaissant jusqu'aux larmes, le cadeau que lui tendait cet homme si généreux, cet homme qui avait toujours été si bon à leur égard. Dumbledore lui fit signe de l'ouvrir à la place de son amie, chose qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

Il découvrit un énorme chapeau rose fushia, dont la forme ne semblait pas réellement définie. Il regarda le directeur, quelque peu troublé, et ce dernier lui dit de poser ce chef d'œuvre sur le tête de la petite elfe de maison. Dobby s'exécuta encore une fois sur le champ, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Winky était tout à fait ravissante avec ce chapeau qui pendait de chaque côté de sa tête comme des oreilles d'éléphant, le rose fushia allant à merveille avec le sac de pommes de terre terne qu'elle portait, et les chaussettes orange et verte fluo qu'il lui avait tricotées pour les festivités. Il se surprit à rougir, et ses oreilles se dressèrent instantanément lorsque la jolie Winky leva son visage vers lui et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les yeux de sa petite Winky n'était plus vides et vitreux, elle semblait bien, et surtout à jeun.  

« C'est un chapeau d'équilibre », commença Dumbledore. « A chaque fois que mademoiselle Winky ne se sentira pas bien, il vous suffira de lui mettre ce chapeau sur la tête, il pourra lui éclaircir les idées, et surtout lui permettre de tenir sur ses jambes et de marcher droit », conclut-il dans un sourire entendu.

Dobby pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes et son nez commençait à couler sérieusement, il n'aurait pu rêver avoir plus beau cadeau ! Il prit alors affectueusement la main de sa Winky et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor pour aller offrir son cadeau à son ami, Harry Potter, non sans avoir chaleureusement et humblement remercié le directeur Dumbledore, tentant même de lui baiser les pieds pour sa générosité et sa bonté.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait sa Winky qu'il n'avait pas à faire attention au moindre de ses pas, afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il restait à côté d'elle, sa main étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Une fois le cadeau offert à Harry Potter, il allait se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il fut interpellé par une demoiselle de Serpentard.

« Hey, l'elfe de maison ! »

Il se retourna, attendant sagement que la jeune fille, qui avait des allures de géante, immense et dure, ne lui dise ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Cette dernière se tourna brièvement vers la table des Gryffondor, puis après avoir eu confirmation, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Dobby, c'est cela ? », lâcha-t-elle quelque peu écœurée.

L'elfe de maison fut surpris de constater qu'une élève, qui plus est élève de Serpentard, connaisse son nom.

« Oui, mademoiselle », répondit Dobby quelque peu apeuré à présent.

Alors qu'elle tendait le bras vers lui quelque peu brusquement, Dobby mit son bras devant son visage instinctivement de peur d'être blessé, mais attendant par habitude le coup qui allait suivre. Alors qu'il ne sentait rien venir, il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et  vit alors un emballage vert, qui brillait de mille feux sous la lueur des bougies, remuer sous son nez. Il regarda la jeune demoiselle de Serpentard quelque peu interloqué ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Joyeux Noël », articula-t-elle difficilement.

C'est à cet instant que Dobby vit le petit carton doré et qu'il comprit que c'était son cadeau ! Il avait été tellement heureux du cadeau que le Professeur Dumbledore avait fait à sa Winky qu'il en avait complètement oublié le sien. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs même pas en recevoir, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le directeur Dumbledore pense à mettre le nom de tous les elfes de maison.

Il prit le cadeau de ses petites mains toutes tremblantes, et le regarda comme s'il tenait entre ses doigts noueux un merveilleux trésor.

« Qu'attends-tu à la fin ? Ouvre-le vite ! », lâche brusquement la jeune fille, qui avait toujours un air d'ogresse, mais qui, selon l'humble avis de Dobby, était très certainement une gentille personne.

Le petit elfe s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet, qui se trouvait être emballé dans du papier de soie, qui à lui seul aurait été un très beau cadeau pour Dobby, il songeait déjà à en faire un nœud qu'il pourrait porter pour le nouvel an ! Quand il eut fini de déballer son présent, de nouvelles larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Dans la petite boite se trouvaient deux paires de chaussettes, soigneusement pliées, l'une verte foncée, l'autre grise argentée, alors qu'il les prenait en main il fut surpris par leur grande douceur, elles semblaient si chaudes !!! Elles étaient faites de mohair !!! Dobby aurait pu reconnaître cette matière entre mille, car c'était de cette laine qu'étaient faites les chaussettes de son ancien maître, Lucius Malefoy. Dobby se rappelait en avoir essayé une paire, une fois, alors qu'il était encore au manoir Malefoy, et que son maître était absent pour « affaires ». Ces chaussettes, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait, car avec son salaire, il aurait quand même dû économiser assez longtemps pour se les offrir. En plus, la gentille demoiselle de Serpentard lui avait offert deux paires ! Il pourrait en offrir une à sa Winky, il aurait ainsi les mêmes chaussettes dépareillées !

Pansy eut un léger sourire, se reprenant bien vite, en se disant que c'était tout à fait normal que cet elfe de maison apprécie son cadeau vu le prix qu'elle l'avait payé ! Elle s'était vu obligée d'acheter deux paires, car cet elfe farfelu n'aimait porter que des chaussettes dépareillées d'après ce que lui avait dit Granger… Et il était hors de question qu'une fille de bonne famille telle qu'elle se contente d'acheter des chaussettes en acrylique ou en coton des plus basiques. Même pour un elfe de maison. L'honneur des Parkinson et des sangs purs étaient en jeu ! 

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, l'elfe de maison se jeta sur elle et se mit à couiner comme jamais, une Cocote-Minute à pleine vapeur aurait fait moins de bruit. Alors que Pansy essayait de se défaire de ce tas d'os, elle l'entendit se moucher bruyamment et espéra qu'il n'ait pas eu la bonne idée de se moucher dans sa toute nouvelle robe rose qu'elle avait fait faire chez un grand couturier pour l'occasion !

Les élèves s'étaient mis à rire devant cette scène si « touchante », et burlesque à la fois. Pansy avait pensé être discrète en l'interpellant alors qu'il sortait, mais cet elfe de maison irritant ne semblait pas savoir faire dans le discret ! A présent, une bonne partie des élèves les fixaient et semblaient risquer de s'étouffer de rire. Elle jeta une œillade à sa propre table où les sentiments étaient mitigés, certains riaient à gorge déployées, alors que les autres affichaient une mine dégoûtée. Son très cher Drago faisait bien évidemment partie de la deuxième catégorie, et elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que si cet elfe repoussant avait bien vidé ses auréoles nasales dans sa robe, Drago ne la laisserait plus l'approcher de toute la soirée, et qu'il l'inviterait encore moins à danser… 

Pansy fit alors quelque chose dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable… Elle offrit son mouchoir en dentelles à l'elfe de maison et lui fit bien comprendre que c'était un cadeau supplémentaire qu'elle ne voulait récupérer sous aucun prétexte, pas même lavé !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Voilà !!! Ca y est !!! Enfin !!!! Les festivités de Noël ont débuté… Ca promet d'être folklo, c'est moi qui vous le dit !!!! **

**En tout cas, je l'aime bien, moi, ce chapitre !!! Non ??? Franchement j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !!! J'ai adoré !!!**

**Beaucoup de personnes m'avaient fait savoir qu'elles souhaitaient voir naître une petite idylle dans cette fic… C'est maintenant chose faite, mais non, pas la peine de me remercier… Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir !!! On ne pourra plus dire que Baby Dracky ne cherche pas à satisfaire « ses » lecteurs !!!**

**Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres devrait encore durer la soirée du Réveillon, mais au moins quatre… Oui, j'en visualise bien quatre… Ca va être une longue nuit, très longue !!! Mais promis, je ne ferai ni boire Harry, ni Drago… (Ceux qui lisent UPBAB comprendront !!!)**

**Sinon, j'envisage d'aller voir « Peter Pan » sous peu au ciné… J'ai l'impression que ce film n'est pas trop mal… Et puis avec Jason Isaacs, le Capitaine Crochet ne peut être que convaincant !!! J'espère que mes amies ne vont pas passer leur temps à baver durant la séance !!! C'est perturbant et très gênant !!! Personnellement, j'ai l'impression que le petite Peter n'est pas mal du tout…**

**Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà été le voir ? C'était bien ???**

**A part cela, alors que j'écrivais les réponses à mes reviews, je regardais vaguement « Les Experts », et franchement je suis tombée sur le cul !!! (Heureusement que j'étais déjà assise, comme cela je ne me suis pas fait mal !!!) Y'avait un de ces gamins qui jouait le rôle d'un cadavre !!!! Ouais, je sais c'est glauque… Eh ben, ce gamin, il était trop beau gosse !!! Un petit blond au yeux d'un bleu si perçant !!!! C'était hallucinant !!! Sans parler du gel dans les cheveux qui lui donnait un de ces airs… OUAH !!!! Et pourquoi qui jouait juste le rôle d'un macaque ???!!!**

**Bon, je vais arrêter de m' « intéresser » aux petits blonds de 14 ans parce que là, ça devient grave… Je vais me coucher, demain, j'aurai tout oublier !!!**

**Bonne nuit à vous !**

****

****

****


	16. Mercredi 24 décembre Joyeux Noël Part ...

**Bonjour, bonjour!!!!!**

**Pour ne pas changer, je suis encore une fois extrêmement en retard pour la mise en ligne de ce nouveau chapitre... Bien sûr, j'ai de très bonnes raisons pour expliquer ce retard, vous le savez tous. Je travaille sur tant de projets en même temps qu'il m'est difficile d'être très à jour dans mes fics, mais vous savez bien que je ne les abandonnerai pas!!!**

**Vous êtes si nombreux à ma lire et à me "reviewer" que jamais je ne vous ferai l'offense de vous abandonner comme ça! Je suis peut-être un "peu" lente, mais je suis toujours là!!!!**

**C'est vrai que cette fic avait été publiée à l'origine pour les festivités de Noël, mais ce n'est pas grave de la mettre à jour en plein mois de juillet... Ce sera en prévision de Noël prochain!!! ;)**

**Nous en revenons donc à cette soirée de réveillon, où tous mes personnages préférés se doivent de se faire de supers cadeaux qui doivent faire plaisir! Qui seront donc les prochains??? Pour le savoir, une seule solution… lire ce nouveau chapitre!!!!**

**Encore une fois, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic, et surtout tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de mes laisser de gentilles reviews!!!! Cela me prouve tous les jours que vous ne m'oubliez pas, et me donne le courage et la volonté de continuer!!!**

**Vous vous êtes à nouveau surpassés!!! 50 reviews pour ce chapitre!!!! Merci du fond du cœur !!!! J'espère que ce nouveau suscitera autant d'enthousiasme!!!! Bises!**

**Nyny **: Merci de ta super review!!! C'est vrai que je me suis dit qu'il était normal de penser à ce pauvre Dobby pour Noël... Pauvre créature, il a le droit d'être heureux lui aussi!!!! Quant à Pansy, je crois qu'elle est bonne pour aller se changer!!! ;)

**Linoa 2112 :** Ah! L'horreur!!!!! T'imagines, une fic Pansy/Dobby!!! Un elfe de maison et un pékinois, le cauchemar!!!! Je me limiterai au Dobby/Winky, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça! Les autres cadeaux arrivent!

**Clem :** Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review! Je suis contente de voir que l'écriture et l'histoire te plaisent! Voici _enfin _la suite!

**Black esper :** Salut toi!!!! Contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance de manière plus officielle! ;) Ton "stand" était bien sympathique malgré tous les poulpes présents! ;) Vos costumes étaient superbes et vous allaient à ravir!!! Toutes mes félicitations!!!! Contente de voir que tu passes un Joyeux Noël dans cette fic en plein mois de juillet!!!! Bisous tout plein!!!! Tu salueras ta sympathique amie de ma part!!! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas bien imprimé son prénom...

**Alpo :** MERCI!!!! Tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur!!! Je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir des reviews aussi enthousiastes!!! Ah... C'est sûr que vu comment je traîne pour écrire les chapitres, il faudra se mettre à célébrer les "non-Joyeux Noël"! ;)

**Paradise Nightwish : **Bonne nuit aussi!!! Je compatis, si je le pouvais, je dormirais tout le temps!!! C'est donc toi Para??? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par Nicolina! ;) En tout cas, merci de ta review!

**Selphie6 :** Merci beaucoup de tes compliments!!! Toujours heureuse et fière d'en recevoir... Eh oui, tu te rends compte, j'arrive même à faire plaindre Pansy... Mais où va donc le monde?

**Emy Black :** Non, non, non!!!! Vous aurez beau me supplier, il n'y aura pas de Pansy/Dobby!!!!!! Non mais! Je crois que mes connections nerveuses n'y survivraient pas! C'est pas parkinson le Pékinois??? En tout cas, merci beaucoup de tes gentils compliments!!!!

**Miya Black :** Salut toi!!! J'ai bien vu Peter Pan depuis le temps!!! ;) Il était très sympa! J'ai adoré la bande son!!!!!

**Nicolina :** Coucou ma p'tite colline!!!!! Eh oui, les festivités de Noël ont enfin débutées, mais je sens qu'elles vont être longues... Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, je suis tellement lente à écrire... Mais au moins, j'écris!!! C'est déjà ça! J'espère que j'aurai le temps de faire un peu plus d'écriture durant ces deux mois d'été... L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit! Bisous tout plein!!!!

**Kitsune :** Eh bien... Je crois que j'aime quand on me flatte vilement, alors n'hésite pas à me brosser le poil!!! ;) Les Experts, c'est sympa comme série, moi j'aime bien en tout cas!!!! Si tu as l'occasion d'y jeter un oeil... Ai-je l'esprit complètement tordu??? C'est fort possible... Malheureusement...

**Angelinadelacour :** Eh oui... je vous fais languir avec Harry et Drago... Mais comme on dit, chaque chose en son temps! ;) Je vois que tu avais beaucoup aimé le film "Peter Pan"... Depuis, je l'ai vu aussi et j'ai beaucoup apprécié!!! La bande son était superbe!!!! Et Wendy si jolie!

**Blaise le poussin masqué :** Coucou vous deux! Contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci!!! Oui!!! Je pense qu'il reste encore deux chapitres pour la soirée de Noël, on va y aller lentement mais sûrement!!! ;) Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'aller sur le Net, mais si avez msn vous pouvez toujours m'ajouter à vos contacts! ;)

**Lani :** Ah, le pauvre Rogue qui n'a pas encore eu son cadeau... L'aura-t-il dans ce nouveau chapitre, rien n'est moins sûr... Ca se trouve l'élève n'osera jamais!!!! ;) Le flic aux yeux bleus dans les Experts??? Tu parles du black? C'est vrai qu'il est bien sympathique... En fait, j'aime le rose... Mais tout dépend quel type de rose...

**Psycho73 :** Personnellement, j'aime bien le personnage de Harry... Mais c'est vrai que je le modifie de plus en plus dans mes fics... Dis-moi... Ton pseudo sous-entendrait-il qu'il y a 72 Psycho avant toi??? ;)

**Orlina :** Salut toi!!! Dis-donc-toi... On ne saoule pas des mineurs, hein!!!! Vilaine! Quoiqu'il en soit la distribution de cadeaux continue bien dans ce chapitre... Qui seront les heureuses personnes??? Merci de ta gentille review! A plus!

**Louve Darkness :** C'est sûr que j'aurais bien aimé avoir le nom de l'acteur blond qui avait joué dans le fameux épisode des Experts... Si tu le découvres un jour, tu penses à moi!!! ;) Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci!!!!

**Florelia :** Je suis vraiment très contente de savoir que mon précédent chapitre t'ait autant plu! J'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas! Dieu me pardonne, mon but n'était nullement de te faire apprécier Pansy!!! Qu'ai-je fais??!!!! Voici la suite de la distribution des cadeaux!!!

**Frite12 :** Salut la p'tite fritouille!!!! Alors, bientôt en vacances petite chanceuse!!!! J'espère que tu en profiteras à fond!!! Il faut toujours profiter de ses vacances à fond!!!! ;) Au moins en l'honneur de ceux qui ne partent pas!!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre posté pile avant ton départ te plaira!!! :) Bisous toujours aussi sucrés!!!!

**Okami-chan :**Contente de voir que mon précédent chapitre ait autant plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci!!! C'est vrai qu'à force de s'en prendre plein les dents, ils sont devenus attachants nos petits Serpentard!!! ;) Alors comme ça tu connais une célébrité? Je ne me souviens plus du visage du p'tit Michael... Il est français alors??? Comme Clochette?

**Giga :** Bientôt les réponses à toutes tes questions... J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!!!! :) Quand il faut être vile, je peux être vile!!!

**LeDjiNn :** Merci beaucoup de ta review si enthousiaste!!!! Cela fait toujours plaisir à lire!!!! C'est vrai que le précédent chapitre m'avait bien plu... J'étais bien en forme à l'époque... Bref, j'espère quand même que ce nouveau chapitre, même moins bon, te plaira! ;)

**Babe :** Ca y est, c'est reparti avec les Bières-au-beurres alcoolisées... Où va donc le monde??? En tout cas, malgré la longue attente, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite de cette fic!!! ;)

**Roxanne de Bormelia :** Bien joli pseudo mademoiselle! Contente de savoir que cette fic te plait, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau chapitre!!!! ;)

**NaNa :** Je pense aussi que pour certaines personnes il serait plus aisé d'être bourrés afin de trouver le courage d'offrir leurs cadeaux! Mais il n'en sera rien et ils devront faire avec leur sobriété!!!! Pansy t'a émue??? J'ai fait fort là!!! Je mériterais une couronne de lauriers! ;)

**Titou Moony:-p :** C'est vrai??? Tu ferais l'effort de lire un slash pour moi??? C'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais là!!!! Vraiment!!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre!

**Gaia666 :** Salut toi!!!! Comment vas-tu? Ca faisait un bail! J'espère que tu seras toujours là pour lire ce nouveau chapitre!!! ;)

**Imoen :** Coucou à l'une de mes plus anciennes et plus fidèles lectrices!!! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là!!! :) Hum... Les cadeaux inter-élèves??? Ton vœu va-t-il être exaucé dans ce chapitre?? A suivre! Bisous!

**Berlouche :** Hum... Connaissant Dumbledore, il a dû réussir à magouiller quelque chose pour que tout le monde ait son cadeau... Ca n'est pas dans son habitude de léser les autres... Quant à Winky, je pense plutôt qu'il préfère qu'elle décide par elle-même d'arrêter de boire, ce serait plus efficace... Peut-être qu'une petite idylle avec Dobby pourrait-elle arranger les choses? Oh, l' "apothéose snapienne"? Ca me plait bien comme terme!!! ;) Mon Dieu, je t'ai donné l'envie d'écrire des fics sur comment torturer un Snape? Je m'en veux _presque _là!!! ;) Eh bien, bon courage pour ce projet!

**TaNnNnNnYa :** Ma maman s'appelle Tania!!! J'adore ce prénom!!! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira p'tite Tanya!!!

**Alana chantelune :** Merci de tes compliments! J'espère que tu aimeras ce deuxième chapitre de Réveillon!

**BabyChang :** Tiens, un autre babe en ligne! ;) Certes, ton précédent pseudo était peut-être long, mais il avait le mérite d'être très clair!!! Voici la suite tant attendue!

**Aria Lupin :** Et un nouveau chapitre, un! A plus!

**Caroline Black :** Il semblerait que notre Maître des Potions ait la cote... Eh bien... Au moins, tu peux être sûre que je ne te ferai pas concurrence... Eh oui, Harry et Drago n'auront pas un milligramme d'alcool dans le sang... Ca va "fighter"!!!! J'espère que tu aimeras!

**Tabasco :** Ah! Je pense que Dumbledore s'est débrouillé pour que personne ne soit lésé! Quand même, c'est pas son genre... Il fait peut-être des cadeaux à plusieurs personnes aussi... Eh oui... On continue la distribution des cadeaux... Mais c'est au tour de qui, hein?!

**Yami aku :** Merci de ta gentille review!!!! Contente que la fic te plaise! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce nouveau chapitre!! ;)

**Cachou :** Moi? Sadique? Jamais!!!! Auras-tu satisfaction dans ce chapitre-ci??? On ne sait jamais! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira!!!! Merci de cette super review!!!!

**Emichou :** Merci beaucoup de ta review si enthousiaste !!! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir !!! C'est vrai que cette fic est surtout faite pour délirer !!! ) Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes fics te plaisent tant que ça ! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour LMDLH, je la continue !!! D'ailleurs, une très bonne nouvelle à venir concernant cette fic, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment !!!!J Je sais ce que c'est d'être prise pour folle quand on rit seule…

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : **Je remercie les personnes qui t'ont conseillée de lire mes fics, c'est très gentil à elles !!! ) Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu n'as pas été déçue avec celle-ci, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec les autres ! Merci de t'être donné la peine de venir me lire !

**Céline402 : **Ouah !!! Quelle ténacit !!! Tu as lu les quinze chapitres d'un coup !! Chapeau !!! Contente que ça t'ait plu. C'est vrai que cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas « updat », mais c'est maintenant chose faite ! Pas de soucis de ce côté-là, je n'abandonne jamais un écrit !!!! Tu auras bien tous les chapitres de remise des cadeaux !!! Je suis moi-même impatiente de les écrire !!!

**Docteur Gribouille :** Merci de ta review !!! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu y donner suite plus tôt… J'espère tout de même que tu seras là pour lire ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait tant attendre ! )

**Scoubidoogirl**** : **Après Super Girl, Wonder Girl, voici Scoubidoogirl !!! Certes, Peter Pan était un bon film… Toutefois Peter ne m'a pas tant plu que cela, il est mimi mais sans plus… Et comme tu le remarquas si bien toi-même sa dentition est très bizarre !!! Comme quoi, il ne suffit pas d'être blond pour me plaire ! ) Sinon, contente que la fic te plaise !

**Amandaaa : **Merci de tes deux reviews ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Mad-eye-amarad : **Je vois que nous avons affaire à une connaisseuse de l'histoire des elfes de maison ! Pour répondre à ta question pertinente Dobby est déjà libre, il travaille à Poudlard de son plein gré et est rémunéré en conséquence, quant à Winky, elle a, elle aussi, été libérée contre sa volonté par son précédent maître… Elle est donc invitée à Poudlard… Voilà… Oh ??? Je ne pense pas être particulièrement douée pour les idées de cadeaux… Là, je suis juste inspirée par la fic ! ) En tout cas contente de te voir si enthousiaste !!!

**White Wolf : **Contente que tu trouves ma fic hilarante ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te fera également sourire ! )

**Jessica : **Merci de ta review ! Désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir individuellement pour mes updates… Tu peux toujours t'inscrire sur et me mettre sur ta liste d'auteurs à suivre ! ) Merci de ton intérêt !

**Alex : **Petit Godzilla, hein ? J'ai une amie qu'on avait baptisée Raptor, c'est pas plus flatteur… En tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des reviews aussi enthousiastes !!! Merci beaucoup !!!! Je suis très en retard pour ce nouveau chapitre, désolée !

**Miss S : **Que puis-je répondre à un regard de chien battu ??? Rien. La voici la suite !!! Tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas été très longue après ta review !! ) Ma lenteur t'aura au moins poussée à me le laisser un petit mot… 

JOYEUX  NOEL

****

****

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Mardi 24 décembre   Joyeux Noël !!!  PART II**

****

****

La plupart des élèves avaient enfin trouvé le courage de se lever et d'aller rejoindre la personne qui leur avait été désignée par le fameux petit carton doré. Nombreux étaient ceux à se réjouir du cadeau qu'ils recevaient et de la personne qui leur offrait ce présent tant attendu. Ils avaient tous été anxieux et s'attendaient au pire, alors qu'en fait, tout allait pour le mieux en ce soir de Réveillon !

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient ri en découvrant qu'ils connaissaient très bien la personne qui venait de leur offrir leur cadeau ! Membre de leur maison, voire partenaire de dortoir, ami ou alors très bonne connaissance, qu'ils félicitaient de leur jeu d'acteurs et de  l'efficacité avec laquelle ils avaient réussi à leur tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qu'ils voudraient comme cadeau sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, et encore moins qu'ils ne découvrent leur petit manège.

Certains se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient affaire à des camarades de cours, qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour et auxquels ils n'avaient peut-être pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'alors, et avec lesquels ils n'avaient peut-être pas eu de grands débats philosophiques jusqu'à ce jour, mais qu'ils découvraient très intéressants et sympathiques !

Quant à d'autres, ils faisaient tout simplement la connaissance de personnes qui leur étaient jusqu'alors complètement inconnues ou alors juste de vue, et étaient flattés de voir qu'elles avaient réellement fait l'effort d'essayer de trouver quelque chose qui leur ferait plaisir. Se doutant qu'elles avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains afin de trouver une quelconque information à leur sujet !

La soirée était donc à présent très détendue et tous les élèves semblaient être heureux, et enfin soulagés ! Ils ne cessaient de sourire et d'emplir la Grande Salle de leurs rires joviaux et de circonstance ! Au grand dam de Rusard qui semblait aussi malheureux que pouvait l'être une maison en ruines ou Dumbo l'éléphant sans sa plume magique… Il ne supportait plus de voir tous ces élèves heureux, tous ces visages joviaux, toutes ces faces souriantes ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution pour éviter la dépression nerveuse, pour éviter d'aller s'infliger à lui-même les pires tortures qui soient tant les cris de peine et de souffrance se faisaient sérieusement désirer… Partir ! Partir et quitter cette salle où tous semblaient si heureux… Partir et aller se réfugier dans sa lugubre loge froide et réconfortante ! Mais il ne pouvait pas partir, pas encore… Malheureusement…

Rusard poussa un soupir de désespoir et se dit qu'il lui valait mieux venir à bout de sa torture au plus tôt, plus vite cela serait fait, plus tôt son calvaire prendrait fin… Il pourrait ainsi aller s'enfermer dans sa loge et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à la fin des vacances, en espérant que, d'ici la rentrée, Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, redeviendrait ce qu'elle avait toujours ét : un lieu d'éducation et d'instruction et pas une foire !

Serrant un peu plus Miss Teigne contre son cœur comme pour y trouver un certain réconfort, et le courage nécessaire, il s'engagea donc sur le chemin qui le mènerait indubitablement à sa perte… Comment pourrait-il impressionner les élèves après ça ??? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il conclut, qu'il irait demander conseil au professeur Rogue… Il saurait quoi faire, lui… Car dans ce domaine, Rusard reconnaissait avec humilité qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville ! Traumatiser et martyriser les élèves était tout un art qui demandait, certes beaucoup d'imagination et de prédispositions, mais aussi une grande expérience !

Rusard se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé et ferme vers la table, où l'un des élèves attendait très certainement avec grande impatience son cadeau de Noël. Il se plaça donc derrière l'élève en question, et attendit que l'on prenne acte de sa présence. Il se voulait discret mais ne se sentait pas réellement disposé à interpeller cette personne.

Après quelques minutes, les élèves assis à la table prirent conscience de son regard insistant et lui accordèrent un regard des plus surpris. Les Gryffondor le regardaient les yeux ronds se demandant pourquoi le « geôlier », comme il le nommait à bon escient, les regardait si méchamment et avec tant d'insistance. 

Toute personne, dès son arrivée à Poudlard, savait que ce concierge, dont le terme « bourreau » serait très certainement plus approprié, prenait un malin plaisir à « torturer » tout élève qui aurait le malheur de se retrouver en détention avec lui, c'est pourquoi ils y réfléchissaient toujours à deux fois avant de refaire une bêtise après avoir eu une petite détention avec le charmant homme… Le pire de tout était très certainement la présence de sa serpillière ambulante, cette cafteuse à poils longs, qui aimait à surveiller les élèves placés en détention, et qui prenait plaisir à les regarder travailler, réaliser les pires besognes et les plus humiliantes bassesses sous ses yeux  perçants et à ses pattes velues. Elle aimait regarder les élèves s'échiner et se lamenter sur leurs pauvres sorts, et plus d'un élève avait rapporté qu'il l'avait vue leur faire des grimaces et se « rire » d'eux, un air mauvais et suffisant plaqué sur le museau… Qui disait que les animaux n'étaient pas expressifs et ne ressentaient rien ??? Tous les élèves savaient bien que Miss Teigne était le chat le plus heureux du monde quand elle pouvait se rire, oui se rire, car tous à Poudlard disaient que Miss Teigne riait, des pauvres élèves et de leurs malheurs !

Après un long échange de regards sans le moindre son prononcé, les Gryffondor commencèrent à s'inquiéter, oubliant un court instant qu'aucune punition ne pouvait leur être « décernée » durant les vacances, et encore moins en ce soir de Noël… C'est que Rusard n'était pas vraiment en harmonie avec le tableau des festivités, et que les élèves n'étaient jamais vraiment rassurés de sa présence à leur côté, c'était rarement signe de bon augure… Soyons franc jusqu'au bout, ça ne l'était jamais ! Quand Rusard vous regardait ou s'adressait à vous c'est qu'il fallait vous attendre au pire !

Et là, le pire semblait être un doux euphémisme tant le « tortionnaire » se tenait raide et tant son visage affichait un courroux à venir ! Son visage était très dur, ses traits tirés et ses lèvres si pincées qu'on les voyait à peine ! Ses yeux étaient ronds, exorbités, comme le soir où il avait découvert que sa Miss Teigne adorée avait été stupéfiée ! Les élèves commençaient à regarder à droite et à gauche pour savoir quel plan de fuite ils allaient pouvoir appliquer. Pour ceux qui étaient de l'autre côté de la table, ils louchaient de plus en plus vers la grande porte, se disant que s'ils couraient assez vite ils devraient pouvoir rejoindre leur dortoir sans casse, quant à ceux qui se tenaient de son côté, ils envisageaient divers plans, soit se jeter par-dessus la table, tête la première, en essayant d'éviter tous les plats qui s'y trouvaient alignés et qui risquaient de les retarder et de les déséquilibrer, la propreté n'étant absolument pas prise en compte, soit se jeter sous la table en espérant éviter tous les pieds de leurs camarades et ne pas s'encastrer le nez sur le banc d'en face. La propreté n'était définitivement donc pas leur priorité, à quoi cela leur servirait-il d'être tout propre et raide mort ??? 

Alors qu'ils en étaient tous à leur calcul, ils furent précédés par la brusquerie de l'homme aux cent calvaires. D'un geste abrupte, qui fit sursauter la table entière, Rusard lâcha sans la moindre once de douceur un énorme paquet rose sur la table, paquet qu'il avait réussi jusqu'alors à tenir caché dans son dos malgré sa proéminence. Tous regardèrent le paquet sans oser le toucher, de peur qu'il ne leur explose à la figure. Personne ne semblait comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Alors, Rusard tendit d'une main tremblante mais pas plus amicale, un petit carton doré à la jeune fille qui se trouvait pile en face de lui, et qui n'avait manifesté aucun signe de vie jusqu'alors.

La petite rousse cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de comprendre ce qu'il en était. Sur le petit carton doré était inscrit **Ginny Weasley**.

Tous faillirent s'étouffer comprenant la situation et plus particulièrement Ron, qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'idée que cet homme bizarre offre des cadeaux à sa petite sœur ! Mais après mure réflexion, il se dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui, qu'un quelconque autre élève qui en profiterait à coup sûr pour lui faire des avances et essayer de terminer la soirée avec elle ! Oui, c'était bien mieux ainsi !

« Qu'attendez-vous pour l'ouvrir ? », demanda Rusard de sa voix habituelle, c'est-à-dire d'un ton brusque, un ton qui confirmait que cette phrase relevait plus de l'ordre que de la question !

Ginny sursauta de son siège et se jeta sur le paquet comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne souhaitait définitivement pas mettre l'homme de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déj ! Mais sous le coup de l'émotion, elle ne réussit qu'à s'emmêler davantage dans tous les rubans qu'il avait jugé nécessaire de mettre. Puis en relevant la tête, et en voyant à quel point l'homme était irrité, elle finit par se dépêtrer lamentablement en déchirant le si joli papier.

Elle resta quelques instant à fixer le cadeau avant de réellement comprendre. Devant elle se tenait un popotin en peluche gris… Elle finit de déballer le cadeau et découvrit avec stupéfaction l'énorme peluche !

Un hippopotame gris avec un tutu rose !

Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux ! C'était son hippo rose, celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir après avoir vu l'un des films moldus que lui avait montré Harry quelques étés auparavant. Ce ballet d'hippopotames et de crocodiles l'avait réellement impressionnée et elle avait adoré ces hippos à tutus roses ! Et maintenant, elle l'avait entre les mains ! Elle était si contente et émue. Comment Rusard, le Concierge de l'école, avait-il pu connaître ce souhait ? C'était impossible !

Sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Ginny se leva et après avoir posé gentiment ses mains sur les bras poussiéreux du concierge, elle déposa un gros baiser bruyant sur chacune des joues de l'homme. Ce dernier prit une teinte rouge vermillon des moins seyantes, alors que les yeux de Miss Teigne menaçaient de tomber de leur orbite tant ils étaient écarquillés. Tous deux se tenaient là, la bouche grande ouverte et le cerveau déconnecté.

Alors que la petite rousse se perdait en remerciements et en sourires extravagants, Miss Teigne se mit à cracher sur elle à outrance ce qui ramena Rusard à la vie. Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle sans même un regard en arrière, prenant clairement ses jambes à son cou, se promettant intérieurement de faire payer cet acte disgracieux et de couardise prononcée à tout élève qui croiserait sa route à la rentrée ! Il lui faudrait beaucoup d'effort, de sérieux et d'application pour rebâtir sa réputation ! Le plus tôt il se remettrait au travail, le mieux ce serait ! Mais pour le moment, même ces pensées ne pouvaient lui remonter le moral, et rien ne lui semblait plus intéressant et judicieux que de rester cloîtrer dans sa loge jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! Ne plus voir un seul élève !

Alors qu'il se réjouissait à cette idée, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il entendait des pas résonner derrière lui, et il fit de son mieux pour accélérer sa course sans paraître trop louche, mais la personne lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Cette soirée était définitivement désespérante !

« Monsieur Rusard !!! »

Ron courait à présent pour pouvoir rester à bonne distance du concierge. Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme soit doté de telles capacités même à son âge ! Il traçait comme une fusée ! C'était incroyable ! S'il n'avait pas mieux connu l'homme, il aurait cru qu'il cherchait à lui faire faux bon, voire qu'il l'effrayait… Cela aurait été la meilleure de l'année, Rusard fuyant devant l'un des élèves de Poudlard ! Alors qu'il était presque à bout de souffle, l'homme pourchassé se retourna brusquement. Ron s'arrêta de justesse avant de lui rentrer dedans, et vu son humeur, son regard et l'expression faciale qu'affichait de dernier, il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir évité la collision ! Une « collision » avec Rusard n'était pas vraiment sa priorité de la soirée ! Mais quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller !    

Rusard était vraiment très mal à l'aise à présent, ces cheveux roux, ces joues rondes, ces yeux verts, cette tenue de Gryffondor… Tout cela lui rappelait un très mauvais souvenir TRES récent ! Les roux allaient souffrir à la rentrée ! Que lui voulait donc ce marmot ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il l'ait suivi pour lui faire la morale et défendre l'honneur de sa petite sœur ! Un hippopotame en peluche était-ce donc un si mauvais choix de cadeau ? Il s'était déjà suffisamment ridiculiser en l'achetant, sous le regard suspicieux ou attendri de nombreux parents, les deux étant écœurants, ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'en rajouter une grosse couche. Il n'en savait fichtrement rien lui, il n'était pas habitué à faire des cadeaux à des petites filles, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs…

Une fois son souffle régulier, et après de longues secondes de préparation psychologique, Ron se dit qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès et en terminer tout de suite avec ce calvaire ! Plus tôt il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, plus tôt il serait libre !

Sans plus attendre une seconde, Ron prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et tendit le paquet, qu'il avait jusqu'alors gardé dans sa robe, sous le nez du concierge. Ce dernier le regarda, dubitatif, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ron se sentit obligé de faire quelque chose tant la situation le gênait.

« Joyeux Noël », réussit-il à articuler d'un ton des moins joviales.

Rusard resta un long moment à faire des aller-retours des yeux entre le paquet et lui. Il sembla à Ron qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que Rusard ne semble comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Lentement il prit le paquet sur lequel était collé le petit carton doré où figurait son nom. Il resta un long moment encore à fixer le papier cadeau sous l'œil mécontent de Miss Teigne qui ne demandait qu'à se défouler ce soir.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau qui était censé lui faire plaisir, comme si l'un de ces idiots d'élèves pouvait trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise ! Il pourrait toujours faire semblant, mais était-ce réellement nécessaire ? Il espérait en tout cas que tout cela ne se termine pas encore par des embrassades !

Alors qu'il déballait le cadeau, Miss Teigne s'acharnait sur le papier comme sur une souris, plantant allègrement griffes et crocs. Elle ne semblait pas du tout satisfaite de cette soirée. Puis, tout à coup, elle se calma et fixa le contenu du paquet. Rusard la regarda longuement et sortit l'objet qu'il venait de découvrir. Un collier.

C'était un collier noir rehaussé d'une petite clochette. Rusard regarda encore longuement l'objet avant d'être sorti de sa rêverie par Miss Teigne en personne qui lui tapotait l'avant-bras. Elle lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle souhaitait tester la chose.

Rusard prit doucement le collier et le noua délicatement autour du cou de sa Miss teigne. Celle-ci secoua plusieurs fois la tête, se gratouilla le cou, puis leva ses yeux rouges vers son maître pour lui faire comprendre que le cadeau lui seyait. Rusard lui caressa gentiment la tête et sans même un remerciement, il se détourna et partit.

Alors que Ron allait retourner à la Grande Salle, il entendit un miaulement, et levant la tête il aperçut Miss Teigne qui le fixait intensément. C'était toujours aussi frustrant et déstabilisant d'être observé de la sorte, surtout par un chat. Alors qu'il allait partir, il distingua clairement le clin d'œil dont le gratifia Miss Teigne et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle portait collé sur la face, ce qui en était presque effrayant. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était les larmes qui embuèrent les yeux du concierge. Savoir son chat heureux le rendait heureux.

Ron se dirigea donc le cœur plus léger vers les festivités. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Hermione de cette idée fabuleuse qu'elle avait eu ! Et grâce à elle, il venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Tout d'abord, le cadeau semblait plaire à Miss Teigne, et donc par extension à Rusard, ce qui le mettait très certainement dans les bonnes grâces de l'homme, s'il en avait tout du moins. Mais en plus, la présence de la petite clochette leur permettrait de repérer l'animal de loin ! C'était vil, mais ça n'était pas tout, car en plus du son, Hermione avait eu la bonne idée de jeter un sort sur le collier pour le rendre phosphorescent dans le noir ! Miss Teigne serait donc visible et audible de très loin ! Hermione était bien la seule à réussir à faire d'une situation catastrophique, un plan machiavélique ! Elle était parfaite ! Parfois chiante et trop exigeante, mais définitivement parfaite !

Désolée si encore un fois les réponses à mes reviews sont plus longues que le chapitre en lui-même… 

**Comme vous l'aurez constaté c'était un chapitre spécial rouquins!!!! J'espère que les fans des Weasley auront été satisfaits!!!! ;)**

**Sinon, petite note... Il est absolument hors de questions que j'écrive une Pansy/Dobby!!!!! Bande de pervers désaxés!!!! Je vous en donnerai moi du Pansy/Dobby!!!!**

**Sinon depuis tout ce temps je suis allée un peu au ciné... J'ai pu voir "TROY" pour lequel j'ai eu une très agréable surprise!!!! Les persos étaient fabuleux!!!! Je me suis répandue comme une folle devant Eric Bana!!!! J'ai toujours adoré le personnage d'Hector, mais là, c'était trop fabuleux pour mes mirettes!!!! Rendez-vous compte, Hector a remplacé mon fond d'écran Drago!!!! C'est pas rien!!!! Merci à Lysel pour le superbe fond d'écran d'ailleurs!!! ;) **

**J'ai également vu Harry Potter III, et là, j'ai été agréablement surprise et déçue à la fois... Vous le comprenez ça??? Sirius ne passe définitivement pas malgré la talent de Gary Oldman, par contre Remus passe très bien, je trouve... Bon, en loup-garou c'est l'abomination de la désolation!!!! Où sont donc nos superbes loups-garous de Van Helsing, plus particulièrement celui avec les grosses tablettes de chocolat???!!!!!**

**Bref, voilà donc les dernières nouvelles!!!!!**

**Bisous à tous et à très bientôt... J'espère! ;)**

**Baby D.**


End file.
